


layers of time

by liljesmoothie



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Belonging, Bipolar Disorder, Boys In Love, Fluff and Smut, Historical References, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-10-29 13:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 48,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10854516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liljesmoothie/pseuds/liljesmoothie
Summary: Isak and Even will allways find eachother in every universe, in every layer of time. We get a glimpse of their lives in some of those parallel universes throughout history, starting out way back in the stone age.How would it be like to be gay, or have a mental illness through history of man? (I'm not an expert, it's still a fic:)





	1. sticks and stones

**Author's Note:**

> This might be a bit different then the other (wonderful) fics out there. I've never wrote a fic before, but suddenly my pad and my pen jumped to it, and this fic practically wrote itself.
> 
> I'm norwegian, please forgive my messy english.  
> Comments, good or bad, are most welcome!

Our universe peels off quite a few layers and lets us get a glimpse of our favorite boys’ lives back in the days that humans like to call ‘the stone age’.  
At this time in history Isa, at 18 summers old, was considered a full grown man, with all of the responsibilities that came with it. His tribe was all that he knew. His whole life was circling around the tribes dynamics and his role in it. The tribes oldest man was about t 50 years old, an age almost unheard of. He was the old wise man and guru amongst them. 

The tribe had mourned dramatic losses during the harsh winter. Three of the precious children of the group had passed away, as well as two of the eldest, both over 45 years old. Both very young and very old, like these all were, was to be expected. The most dramatic loss for the tribe was when their best hunter, Will, got wounded while hunting and died shortly after. That left the tribe with three fertile men; Jona, Magh and Isa. Jona and Magh used to be decent hunters, but Jona had lost both his son and his daughter this winter. He had tried to feed his family with all of his own food supplies, and he was a shadow of what he used to be. Magh was just to clumsy to catch pray on his own. Magh had one daughter with Vie. She had barely survived the winter. Isa was just a lost case when it came to hunting. He had always just been the tagalong. At least that was how he felt. He was a crap hunter and he had no special skills. 

He only mated with his woman, Emm from time to time because it was his duty to bring more members to the tribe. He found that a very difficult and unpleasant responsibility. Their relationship grew more toxic and problematic every day. He had reached a point where he could not even cope to be near her anymore. She was furious and complained about it to the old one, the tribe leader. The old one had ordered Isa to do his duty, but he could not even get his dick up. For each time he tried, the bigger the embarrassment. Emm slapped his face more than once. He felt so worthless and confused. It didn’t help that he kept seeing Jona’s fit body every time he was close to having a boner. The thought of that made him roll over in shame. 

The old one ordered him to be a gatherer along with the women. That was an all time low. Men were supposed to hunt not gather! He moped, but he took the basket and went for the woods. He stayed away from the women though, made his own ways. His mother had taught him every single thing there was to know about eatable and useable plants there was in the woods. He found herbs, berries, moss and roots with ease. The old man was very content with his work, and he kind of loved it too. Every day he went a bit further from base. He loved the time he spent alone in the woods, and the pleasure of being useful to his tribe, that he without a doubt cared so much for meant a lot to him.

One day, when he was far out of his usual track, he sensed the smell of smoke. He threw himself to the ground besides of a big rock and sniffed into the air. Definitively smoke. His instincts told him to run, but his curiosity got the best of him. He found himself crawling, body close to the ground, in the direction of the smell of smoke. He crawled up a small hill. The smell got more intense. He brushed aside the bushes in front of him and lifted his head cautiously.

Right there, at the other side of a small creek in the hill, there was an opening in the woods. A man built fire was burning in front of a wide crack in the hillside that was rising steeply up over the tall pine trees .What is this? Suddenly the picture was disturbed by a tall, lean figure entering from the opening in the hillside. Isa threw his face down in the dirt. Tried not to breathe so loud. When he finally dared to look up again, the man down there was sitting on a rock, looking cheerful as he pinned a hare on a spear and arranged it over the fire. Isa could hear the sound of fur meeting fire, and his mouth started watering. Then his eyes locked on the man on the rock again, and he was mesmerized. Blond, crazy hair was dancing across the dirty, but clean cut face. There was a big, bright smile all over the mans face. He seemed to be humming or singing or what ever. His upper body was fit as fuck, even though he was skinny. He had a fur-thing wrapped around his waist, and mile long legs stretching out under it. Isa was just lying there, unable to move, for who knows how long.

A tingling sensation spread out through Isas body as his eyes obsessed with the strangers every move. He didn’t care that he was supposed to be gathering shit. This sight was too consuming, it seemed impossible to get his eyes to look away. They wandered across the mysterious mans body far too intensely, but he didn’t even think clear enough to feel ashamed. He even felt his dick twitch when the man stood up and leaned over to turn around the speared meat over the fire. The rich smell of grilled meat reached Isas nose. The sight of the tanned, fit, handsome man, combined with the delicious smell overwhelmed him. His hand reached down and found his stone hard dick. His hand just did what it had to do. Then he found himself blushing and embarrassed between shrugs, covered with dirt and cum. A few deep breaths later, he crawled silently away from his hideout. As soon as he was at safe distance, he ran as if his ass was on fire all the way back home.


	2. sticks and stones II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak and Even will allways find eachother in every universe, in every layer of time. We get a glimpse of their lives in some of those parallel universes throughout history, starting out way back in the stone age.
> 
> How would it be like to be gay, or have a mental illness through history of man? (I'm not an expert, it's still a fic:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be a bit different then the other (wonderful) fics out there. I've never wrote a fic before, but suddenly my pad and my pen jumped to it, and this fic practically wrote itself.
> 
> I'm norwegian, please forgive my english.  
> Comments, good or bad, are very welcome!

Isa went back the next day. Off course he did. He just couldn’t resist. To his great disappointment there was no sign of life in the opening on the other side of the creek. There was no fire. Every evidence of human activity had been whiped out. Had it just been a dream? He silently moved closer, reaching the shallow creek. He climbed down and crawled up on the other side, peaking over the edge to get a better look at the spot that he was so sure he had seen the mysterious man the day before. No sign of nothing. He climbed over the edge and hid behind some bushes. Now he was really close to the cave, that he could swear he saw the man enter from the day before. He held his breath as he crawled on his hands and knees over to the enterence of the cave. As he got to his feet, about to take a closer look he heard a whistling sound and smooth footsteps coming closer. Isa jumped face down into the bushes and tried not to breathe.

He could hear rumbling with wood and branches, then flint knocking against flint. Then he heard knittering flames and a satisfied sigh. Bravely he turned his head a little, so he could observe the scene with one eye. Yesterdays mysterious man was peltzing a deer with a sharp rock. He was humming in a low and mesmerizing tone. His lean muscles were working under his toned skin, and that did something to Isa. He was lying there in a stinging bush, trying to pretend he wasn’t there, and now his dick was hard as a rock. How the fuck could I be so stupid and go this close!? The bush was stinging him everywhere and he had hurt his knee diving into the god damned bush, but he knew he couldn’t make a sound until this man had gone to sleep. Fuck! Hours went by. The sun was hanging low. His arms and legs felt numb. The deer over the fire made sizzling sounds. The man by the fire was sharpening his spear with a rock. Isa wondered why this man was up here all by himself. Where were his tribe? Then he thought about his own tribe. They were probably worried about him already. Then it hit him that he would have to find his way back home, all alone in the dark. It was pretty far. He started to think he couldn’t do it.  
Suddenly he felt a sharp sting to his thig. His leg twitched heavily as a reflex to it. Shit! Shit! 

He heard the buzz from the fucking wasp that was about to blow his cover. He turned his eye to see if the man had heard him. And the man was standing alert with his spear in position. Isa could see how all his senses was working in sync. Eyes directed in straight line of the bushes he was hiding in. Then the man took a few steps forward without making a sound, his eyes fixed on Isas hideout. Isa was paralyzed, holding his breath. The man was getting closer every second. It was now or never. He gathered all his strength and guts, jumped up from the bushes and ran towards the creek. He turned his head, only to see that the man, with a very surprised face and a very sharp spear, was closing in on him. Then he felt his foot being hooked by a big rock, and he was free falling, nosediving into the bottom of the creek. He felt a sharp pain to his head before it all went black.

When he came too, he was lying on a big fur on the ground next to the fire. Another fur covered his body. Through his blurred vision he looked straight into two big, blue eyes. He felt a big, warm hand steadying his head, while another big, warm hand was patting his head with cold, wet moss. He tried to scream, but then he felt two warm fingers over his lips and he fainted again. 

When he woke up again it was getting dark. He turned his head cautiously and looked straight into the lean, tanned back of the mysterious man. He was sitting cross legged right next to Isa in front of the fire. The light from the flames in front of him made a halo around his body. The muscles on his back was working, and by the smell Isa could tell he was preparing meat. Isa felt all calm and safe without having a clue why. Actually, he was more exited than he was scared.

When the man turned his head, Isa shut his eyes closed. He felt the cold, wet moss to his forehead again. When he heard the sound of flint carving meat, he opened his eyes. He didn’t expect to look directly into the mans intense, blue gaze. Isa froze. The man had a soft facial expression and showed him his empty hands to signal he meant no harm. Then the man picked up a chunky peace of meat and offered it to Isa. Isa could feel his empty stomach scream, but he was still unable to do anything but stare at the stranger. The man patted his own chest and said “Evve”. The man, that now had a name reached for a leather bowl filled with water and brought it to Isas lips with his brows raised and with a small nod. Isa felt the drops of icy cold water running into his mouth, and he couldn’t resist. He gulped down until the bowl was empty. Then he felt the taste of warm, fatty meat on his lips, and he let it slip through. It was like an explotion in his mouth, he could swear he’d never tasted anything as good as this in his life. He could see a tiny smile on Evves lips when he reached for the big piece of meat he offered him next.

They ate and just looked at each other. Isa had never seen such an abundance of food. They chewed down big mouthfuls. As soon as Isa finished one piece, Evve offered him another. They smirked at each other while they were licking fat and juices from their fingers. Isa reached a point where he was so full he had to put a hand on his belly, while he continued eating one more piece. Evve giggled at him and Isa couldn’t help giggling along. He had never been so full in his life. And then, like a strike of lightening, the pain in his head kicked in again. He leaned back with his eyes closed and his hand to his forehead. Evve leaned over him with concerned eyes. He dipped a piece of moss in water and put it on Isas forehead. “Ouff” he said, and shook his head. Isa nodded slightly to agree. It really hurt. Evve put his hands to the side of his own chin and tilted his head to the side, then pointed at Isa. Yeah, I guess I could need some sleep. Isa nodded and stretched out on the fur he was sitting on. Evve put a few more logs on the fire, before Isa felt him lying down about an arms distance away from him. Isa dozed off with a strange feeling. He had never ever spent a night away from his tribe. Still he felt so safe, and even a little exited. I must have hit my head really hard. His thoughts were spinning in the daze between awake and sleep.

He woke up in the middle of the night. The fire was burning brightly. Evve had probably just fed it with logs. Now he was lying next to Isa, snoring lightly, hugging himself with his arms. Isa felt a bit guilty, lying there comfortably on a big fur, covered with another. Most likely the only two furs Evve owned, considering Evve himself was lying on the bare, cold ground without cover. Isa acted without thinking. He crawled closer to the freezing man next to him and let the fur cover the both of them. Evve was so close that Isa could feel his body heat. Evve made a cozy noise and turned around, moving closer to the heat source. Isa felt a rush running through his whole body as he slowly put his arm over Evves waist. There was this twitch in his dick again when Evve mumbled “mmm” in his sleep and stretched his arm around Isa. Isa couldn’t breathe. He went through feelings that he had never felt before. A kind of lust that he never knew existed. And there he was; lying next to a stranger. Isa had never met new people before. Tre tribe was his whole world. How could this even be real? Then he must have dozed off again.

His aching forehead combined with the ache of his pulsating, ridiculously hard morning wood woke him up in the gray light of dawn. He felt the weight of Evves big, warm hand resting dangerously close to his dick. Then the sensation of a hard, warm object pressing against his thigh caught his attention. He could tell that Evve was still asleep by the light snoring and the heavy breathing tickling his chest. Isa held his breath and closed his eyes. He didn’t want the moment to end, at the same time he felt like he was gonna blow up. He felt so aroused, he was scared that Evve would wake up by the sound of his pounding heart. Then his hips betrayed him, and bucked up against the hand that was so close to his dick. Evve just turned slightly and put a leg on top of Isas hip. The flat hand now turned into a firm grip around Isas cock while the man mumbled “Ummm yeah” in his sleep. Then the snoring sound was back. Isa had a whole tornado going on inside him. He had no idea what to do. He was about to explode when he was brought back to the moment by the feeling of Evve grinding his boner against his thigh a couple of times, moaning. The firm grip Evve had around his cock started moving slowly, so Isa couldn’t help letting out a moan of his own.

Evve shifted a bit in his sleep and seemed like he was about to wake up. Isa shut his eyes closed and tried to look like he was sleeping. He even threw in some snores. The feeling of warm, full lips sliding over his nipple made him open his eyes with a loud sigh. He looked straight into Evves hazy stare. The blue eyes were shiny and longing. Isa was so gone, he could only let out another moan. Evves lips were so close to his own, he could feel the warmth of his breath. Evves hand was still around his cock, it even tightened a bit. Isa couldn’t take it anymore. He put his arm around Evves neck and pulled him down to his lips.

The sensation was mindblowing as tongues tangled. Isa let go of Evves neck and let his hand wander down to the hard cock that was still grinding softly against his thigh, that had been teasing him for so long. Evve groaned into Isas mouth when he finally put his hand around his dick. From there it was just a beautiful mess of grinding, touching, licking and moaning. Isa spilled his cum over Evves hand just a minute later. That made Evve cramp up and come with full force over Isas thigh.  
There was a moment of silence between them with heavy breathing and shakes of aftermath. Then Evve looked into Isas eyes and giggled. His beautiful face turned into a big smile. Something burst inside Isa. It felt like he had been set free. He threw his head back, and he giggled and laughed like a child.  
As the high of Isas arousal settled, the pain in his head kicked in again. He squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his jaw. Evve stopped giggling. His face went all serious, focusing on Isas forehead.

It was both pain and relief as Evve put an ice cold, watersoaked piece of moss directly on the aching wound. Isa let out a sob. Evve pulled him closer, started mumbling soothing sounds and ran his fingers through Isas messy curls. Isa drifted of to sleep again.


	3. sticks and stones III

Isa woke up with a raging panic in his gut. His throat felt so tight and dry, he gasped for air. Evve was sitting right beside him, holding his big hand over Isas chest, looking worried. 

It had to be late morning, the sun was already high the sky. His head hurt like hell, and his body felt all numb. As much as he’d like to stay there with Evve forever, he knew he had to get back home. His tribe were probably worried sick. He sat himself up. Felt so groggy he thought he was about to pass out again. Then Evve offered him water and he drank it all. That made him feel a tiny bit fresher. He looked up at Evve with a shy expression. Then he started gesticulating. Pointing at himself with one hand, and to direction he had come from with the other. Evve nodded, looking worried and a bit sad. Then he offered Isa a piece of meat and some fresh, sugary, young birch leaves. Isa ate. He knew he was going to need the energy for the long walk home. 

He got up on shaky legs. Head pounding. He looked around for a place to pee. Evve gave him a small smile and a nod in the direction of a pine tree. Isa nodded with a shy smile and hurried over to water the pine tree.

When he returned, Evve was gathering the stuff that Isa had thrown away in the attempt to escape the day before. His basket, his small sling shot and some herbs and roots that had fallen out of the basket. Isa took the basket and pulled the leather strap over his head, leaving yhe basket hanging on his hip.  
Isa felt a bit torn and emotional as he took Evves hand, placed his other hand over his chest and bowed. It was his tribes way of saying “thank you”. He had no idea if Evve could understand. Evve nodded his head and smiled at him, that smile that covered his whole face and made Isa kind of dizzy. 

When Isa started to walk, Evve grabbed his spear and walked after him. Isa turned and looked at Evve in confusion. Evve lifted his brows and looked back with his piercing, blue eyes. He started pointing at Isas head and knee and gesticulated that there was no way he would let this wounded boy walk through the woods alone. It was quite a show. Long limbs pointing and miming the dangers of being wounded and alone in the big forest. He was miming wild animals, probably wolves, with howls and snaring. Isa laughed as he put his hand over his heart and nodded. Evve let out a sigh of relief and took the basket from Isas shoulder. They smiled at each other and started walking.

As they climbed down the shallow creek, Evve held his arm tightly around Isas waist to support him. Isa had never felt so safe in his life. When they were standing on the other side of the creek, Evve still didn’t let go of Isas waist. He looked into Isas eyes with his eyebrows raised, like saying “are you ok?” Isa nodded, weakening his knees a tad, holding his hand to his head. Maybe faking it a bit, because he wanted Evves strong, warm arm to stay around his waist. Evve tightened the grip and they walked into the woods. Isa slightly leaning into Evves firm body.

They walked in silence, only interrupted by Isa pointing out the direction. Isa found himself slowing down the pace. Each step got him closer to home, but also a step closer to leave Evves side. 

They approached a small waterfall. Evve stopped and guided Isa to sit down on a nearby rock. Then he started pulling out things from the basket that Isa didn’t even know was in there. A big piece of moss, the leather bowl and several pieces of meat wrapped in big leaves. Evve went over to the waterfall and gathered water in the bowl. Then he soaked a piece of moss under the running water. He offered Isa the bowl and Isa gulped down the water. Then Evve was on his knees in front of him. He was so close, making Isa all dizzy and shaky. The arousing feelings from that morning, that had been so overwhelming, and had been lingering in him since, started to build up again. Evve carefully brushed Isas hair back and patted the wet, cold moss against his forehead. Isa let out a moan. Evve looked kind of troubled. He was cupping Isas face with one hand and working the moss with the other. His eyes were gazing into Isas. His breath was heavy. When he suddenly retreated, Isa whimpered. 

Evve sat down on the ground and put a piece of meat in Isas hand. Isa ate while he tried to catch Evves eyes. Evve just stared into the ground, chewing his meat slowly, with a blanc expression. Isa just had to touch that face. Evve smiled at him with sad eyes. Isa looked back down at Evve with a gaze that was both shy and hungry. Something lit up in Evves eyes. 

Isa put his fingers in Evves wild hair and tugged it playfully. Evve threw his head back and released a heavy sigh. Isa tugged again, and suddenly Evve was back on his knees in front of him. He was looking straight into Isas eyes with an intense stare. And by that, Isa lost control. He pulled Evves face closer, found his soft lips and moaned into his mouth. Their tongues met and tangled desperately. Evve started licking and sucking on Isas jaw, continuing down his neck. Isa was totally lost, sobbing, moaning while his hands touched every part of Evve he could reach. Evve licked Isas nipples and his belly. 

Isa right out screamed with pleasure when Evve pulled up his loincloth, found his already rock hard cock and put big, warm hand around it. Isa put both his hands in Evves hair and tugged it hard. Evve moaned and started to lick up and down on Isas shaft. This was a whole new concept for Isa. He had no idea that men could do something like this to each other. Make each other feel so good. Then Evve took the cock into his mouth and stars started dancing in front of Isas eyes. He looked down and took in the incredible sight of his cock sliding down Evves throat. Evve had released his own big, hard cock too, and was pumping it at the same pace as he was sucking Isas. It was just too much. The sight of Evve made the stars in his vision explode, and he came harder than he ever had in his life. He heard deep, desperate growls from Evve. Then he felt his thigh getting sticky and wet, and he knew he wasn’t alone in this. 

Isa sunk down on the ground next to Evve and felt the strong arms pulling him into a heavily heaving, sweaty chest. What the fuck had just happened? The sensations he had just experienced were so far beyond any feeling he had ever felt before. Unreal. Was he dreaming? Was he dead and in afterlife? 

Evve put his arm under Isas head and embraced him so hard that Isas face was squashed against Evves chest. Evve looked down at Isa with a soft and admiring expression. Isa smiled back at him and was pulled up so his face was right in front of Evves. They looked deep into the others eyes. No words were needed, their eyes did the talking. Their noses touched. Their lips met. Isa had so many feelings flying through his whole body, he couldn’t stand the thought of letting go.

Evve got up first, reaching his hand out to help Isa to his feet. Evve hugged him close. His whole face was asking if Isa was ok. Isa nodded and they walked.  
The walk home was far longer at this slow pace. Isa had been running most of the way the other times. The sun told him that it was already late in the afternoon, and they still had a long way to go. Meaning Evve would have to go all the way back alone in the dark. The guilt that came with that thought made Isa speed up. 

The sun was hanging low over the hills in the distance when Isa stopped. They were getting close to a big field, where the men in Isas tribe used to hunt. It was also the outskirt of how far the women would go to gather. Isa knew that the chance of the tribe would be out hunting or gathering at this time was next to none, but they might be out looking for him. He couldn’t risk anyone seeing Evve. 

Isa felt conflicted as he turned to Evve and their eyes met. He signaled that he had to walk the rest of the way alone. Evve looked troubled, but he nodded. He pulled Isa close to his chest and put his lips to his ear. Then he took Isas hand, put his other hand over his heart and bowed his head. Isa put his hand on Evves chin. Felt his eyes tearing up. He planted a peck on Evves lips and turned around before the man could see the single tear that left his eye. 

He crossed the field and didn’t look back until he reached the forest on the other side. No matter the distance, he was sure he could see Evves tall, lean figure leaning up against a tree, looking back at him.


	4. sticks and stones IV

Thousands of thoughts were spinning around in Isas head as he ran through the woods after letting go of Evve. These parts of the forest was so familiar to him. He had been there countless times throughout all of his life, he knew every tree and every rock. His feet had to find their own way, while his head was occupied by spinning thoughts. He was very anxious of how his tribe would react when they saw him, at the same time butterflies appeared in his gut by the thought of Evve. Happiness and excitement to see his family mixed with the insecurity and sadness that he might never see Evve again.

Before he knew it, he could smell the smoke from his tribes fire. He started sobbing and running faster until he could see the contour of them. They were all sitting around the campfire. Isa stopped for a second to catch his breath. He stared at the people around the fire. They seemed to be mourning, all their heads were hanging low. He could hear the all too familiar humming of the death hymns. Isa froze on the spot. Something terrible must had happened. He tried to sort out the silhouettes to see who was missing. Then the punch of guilt hit him. He had caused this. They were mourning him. He wanted to run over to them, but then his logic kicked in. He couldn’t just run like nothing had happened. A lump of shame and fear built up in his throat when he approached his people.

He was dragging his left leg behind him, holding his hand to his head. He was shouting and sobbing. Well the sobbing might be real, but the rest was an act. Sure, his head was aching a bit, and yes, he had hurt his knee, but it was really not that bad.

His tribe jumped to their feet simultaneously and came running and screaming towards him. They lifted him up between them, embraced him and praised him. They carried him over to the campfire. They laid him down on a fur on the ground, gathered around him and they all just stared at him.  
Isa felt like he had some explaining to do. He pointed at the wound on his forehead and his skinned knee. They all nodded, and the sounds they made approved that his wounds were bad and had to be painful. Then he started to gesticulate along with the few established words he and his tribe knew. He told the story about his fall, the rock that hit his head, the blackout, and him being unable to get back home. He described the crawling through the woods, the darkness, the cold and the fear. Nothing about the unnatural body contact with a godlike, blue eyed, arousing, mysterious man.

Everyone cried. They gave him water. They gave him the best food they had. They gave him all their furs, their affection and their time. They were treating him like some kind of hero. It just made the lump in his throat grow bigger. Even Emm was full of affection towards him. She looked at him softly and caressed his face with her hands. When she pressed her lips against his, he had to strain himself not to turn away.

The men carried him into the main cave. He was carefully placed on the tribe leaders bed, made from several layers of straw mats and furs. Emm laid down next to him and pulled herself close to him. He knew he should feel honored by all of their kindness, but he only felt like a cheater and a fraud. The last two days had by far been the best days of his life, and there he was, pretending it to be the worst that ever happened to him. 

The next couple of days, the tribe, especially Emm, did their best to care for him. But the wet moss to his forehead only reminded him of Evve. Emms embraces just reminded him that they felt nothing like the arousing comfort of Evves embraces. Isas mind sunk into a dark, ugly place. His thoughts told him that he would never see Evve again. That he most likely had fled the spot, knowing that a member from another tribe knew his whereabouts. He was probably long gone. And he was all that Isa could think about.

The tribe all thought that Isa was recovering from his wounds, but physically he was fine. It was his mind that was killing him. It felt like he had a taste of paradise, but it had only been a teaser, before it was all gone. Like a dream. A dream he couldn’t let go of. At the same time he was painfully aware of the fact that he was rudely using his tribes affection and resources, being a fake. He couldn’t stand it. And now Emm, along with the rest of the tribe, were deeply worried that Isa was still in bed, not showing any signs of recovery. 

After a few day in the black cloud, sanity caught up with him. What if Evve was waiting for him? It was a blurry and unlikely thought, but it still gave him a glimpse of hope. If the tribe was ever going to let him go off by himself again, he had to get out of bed. 

The tribe was ecstatic when he first walked out of the cave. He held out his hand towards them, put his other hand over his heart and bowed his head. They all cheered.  
He went gathering with the women the next day. When he was done gathering for the day, he kept himself busy sharpening spears, making slingshots and carving furs. He showed every sign of being back to normal. A few days later, he could roam around by himself without worrying anyone.

Then he was finally running like the wind through the woods. Emotions of both fear and excitement was raging in his mind. He ran through the dark forests and the open fields. He jumped narrow streams and crawled up and down steep hillsides. He slowed down when he approached the last, bushy part in front of the creek that was his destination. He felt his heart pounding in his throat. He stopped and leaned forward, breathing heavily, holding his hands to his knees. He was so afraid of moving closer. Afraid that he would find an abundant place. The thought almost made him cry. 

He was so close. He just had to know. He straightened his back and started fighting through the bushes until he reached the creek. His eyes searched over his destination. Nothing. It was like no one had ever been there. Isa felt like his heart stopped, tears were building up in his eyes. Then he remembered. It was the same sight that had met him the day he had to hide in the bushes. With a tiny glimpse of hope, he climbed down the creek and crawled up on the other side. 

Being there made all his memories of Evve fill up his whole body. There was no sign of the fire that had burned there, and no other traces of human activity. The spot where they had sleept together, was already overgrown by shrubs and grass. Isa sunk down on that spot and leaned back against the big rocks behind him. His tears welled up in his eyes and he let it all out. 

His hand brushed over the rock behind his back. His fingers found a line in the rock. He stroke it up and down. The feeling was quite unusual, all smooth, no sharp edges. It caught his attention, and he whiped his eyes to watch the fine line that his fingers were exploring. There was clearly a manmade carving there. He leaned back to get a better look. He could see it clearly. Two men, obviously, with theirs penises in the air (the way the image of men were always carved). But these two were fronting each other. Their heads were attached. Isa had never seen a carving illustrating two men that way. This had to be Evves artwork. It struck him that this was an illustration of himself and Evve. His tears welled up again. He put his hands and his face to the carving and just stroke it carefully.

Hours went by. He just laid there, crying, missing, urging for Evve. How the hell was he gonna find him now?  
He was about to leave when he heard a cracking sound in the woods behind him. He jumped to his feet and froze. Then out of nowhere, Evve came running and threw his arms around Isas neck.

Their mouths were crashing and their fingers were tangling as they tumbled to the ground. They were far beyond thoughts and logic. It was just lust, desperation, tenderness and relief from sexual as well as emotional tension. They were loudly exploring each others bodies with their hands and their mouths. Isa got to taste Evves cock, and tried his best to copy what Evve had done to him by the waterfall. The taste and the feeling overwhelmed him. It made him so horny and desperate, swallowing the dick far down his throat. Evve pulled at him so he could reach Isas cock with his mouth. Isa felt as if the ground were shaking. 

An eternity or a second later Isa came deep down in Evves throat, sucking on Evves cock, and with two of Evves fingers up his ass. It was the fingers that had tipped him over the edge, hitting something inside him that unlocked a whole new level of pleasure. Isa was cramping up, holding on to Evves cock with shaking hands, making it cum all over his face. He licked his lips. It was like his orgasm just went on and on by the taste of Evve. 

They tumbled back in a lined up position, and their eyes looked. They smirked at each other and giggled softly. Pulled each other close and just sucked in the scent and the heat of the other.  
Eventually their cuddles and touches heated up again, and they were back at it. Isa felt he couldn’t get enough of all these marvelous, horny, forbidden sensations. 

The second orgasm blew every record of pleasure. Isa was sitting over Evves lap. Face to face. Chest to chest. Arms holding each other close. Evves cock buried deep inside Isa, hitting that mysterious, sweet bomb of pleasure inside of him. The spot that he had no idea that existed before that day. 

Evve laid him down and scooped him into a firm embrace. Soft cuddles and kisses filled the rest of the day, until they both new it was time for Isa to return to his tribe. But this time they were both sure they would see each other again. 

Everyday Isa ran like a firestorm trough the woods. Butterflies building up in his stomach, blood pumping loudly trough his body, fantasies of Evve running through his mind. By the time he approached the creek, seeing Evve on the other side waiting for him, the firestorm would be burning in his stomach, the blood would be pumping loudly in his cock, and the fantasies of Evve would ride his whole body. 

Evve would wait for him with an overload of shrubs, berries, mushrooms or whatever he had gathered to put in Isas basket to buy them more time together. He would pull his fingers through Isas hair and give him a look of happiness and relief every time. Isa would feel like the happiest man alive. Being ridiculously in love and receiving a ridiculous amount of live back. 

Isa felt fulfilled. Evve was his sanctuary and the one that kept him from losing his mind. He had his loving family at home, and his lover and soulmate at his other home. He couldn’t risk to combine the two. Evve would make a perfect mate for Noor, and Isa just couldn’t share. Two men as mates was unheard of in his tribe. It would most likeliy result in Evve being killed and Isa being banned from the tribe. 

Isa kept wondering why Evve was all alone. When he tried to ask with clumbsy gesticulations, Evve just looked sad, knocked his hand to his head and shook it, and slapped his own hand. He had clearly been banned from his tribe. Maybe he had done something terrible or maybe it had to do with his obvious interests in men. Isa had no way of knowing how, when or why, but he didn’t really care. All he knew was that his life at that point was pretty great. 

 

As much as I would like to follow their lives further at this time in history, the universe now curls up, adds a few layers of time, and drops us of in the exact same place in the spring of 1349…


	5. 1349

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same boys, different times. The year is 1349. Oslo has now evolved into a small town with about 3000 habitants.

Despite all his loud complaints and pouting, Isak actually looked forward to work alone up at the remote summer pastures all summer. To be far away from his family, with only their six cows, three calves and his horse as companions. He couldn’t wait to just lay down on the hard, uncomfortable bed in the small cottage and be all by himself. To escape from his parents disappointment and constant nagging about him not making an effort to find a girl to marry. All the cringy setups with hopeful, young girls that he couldn’t care less about.

His friends were all married, engaged, or at least they knew who they wanted to marry. They were bragging about their adventures involving female bodies. From stolen kisses and touches with their chosen one, to explicit tales of married life.

They were grown men, they had all turned 18. Unless you were a soldier, your duty was to get married. To get a wife into your parents household to lighten their workload, and to have children, preferably sons. Sons that would find wives that could take care of you when you got old.

Isak sometimes pretended to like some girl, just to get them of his back. But he never really liked them. He didn’t know why, but the thought of intimacy with girls just made him nauseous and uncomfortable.

In his most private moments, when he was releasing himself from sexual tension, it wasn’t exactly girls that appeared in his fantasies. Afterward he felt such a shame, that he totally dissociated himself from that kind of thoughts. Let’s just say that it weirded him out to face Jonas after sessions of that sort.

His mother was determined to hook him up with yet another farmer’s daughter, but their first date had to wait until Isak was back from the summer pastures. Isaks 16 year old sister, Lea, usually spent her summers up there. She had now married a soldier, to their parents pride and joy, and moved in with his family. As a married woman, she was released from all her previous shores, now belonging to her husbands household.  
From what Isak had heard, it wasn’t exactly a relief. Her in-laws were very strict. Leas new shores and responsibilities were heavy. Now she was pregnant with her first child on top of that.

Anyways, his parents had no other option but to send Isak off to do the job as a herdboy and a dairymaid. It was kind of a disgrace to the family. At 18, he should be married, or honor his family being a soldier. Even though he spend all of his time helping out on the farm, it was never good enough. Now that Lea had left, the pressure of him bringing a wife into the household was just building up. His mother was so ashamed of him. “If you don’t have a wife we can send to the summer pastures next year, I swear to God…” was the last thing she said to him before he left. Yeah, he couldn’t wait to get the fuck out of there for the summer.

Isak strapped the last piece of baggage to his horses back, and patted its neck. The big, brown horse looked at him and stamped with his hoof. This old champion knew what was coming. He had done this before. This horse was even here when Isak was just a baby. And off course he was just as eager as Isak to get the fuck out of this place for the summer, to get some alone time. Isak smiled into his big, brown eyes. “I know right, Bron? Me too” he whispered into the old, faithful horse’s ear. “Ready?”

He opened the gate to the cow’s enclosure. The cows hesitated for a brief moment, before they all started running and jumping through the gate as if lightening had struck their asses. Isak and the horse ran after them. The adult cows knew exactly where they were going. The oldest cow, wearing a bell around its neck, took the lead. The little ones were baffled, running around like crazy. Jumping, kicking, twisting and twirling in the air. Suddenly stopping to taste the fresh grass, and then running screaming for their mother when they realized the distance between them.

Isak loved the sight. He laughed and nudged Bron’s neck. “Kids huh?” Bron looked at him and bowed his head towards the ground, begging to get a taste of the green stuff. “Sure buddy, what was I thinking!” Isak grabbed a handful of the fresh grass and Bron chewed it down in one mouthful.

Isak let his shoulders down bit by bit for each and every step. Birds singing, hiding in the fresh leaves that colored the forest, flowers covering the forest floor and the sounds of happy cows pierced into his mood, that was usually so dull and down. He caught himself smiling wide as he walked along the dirt path through the woods and fields. He was even humming a melody he had never heard before.

Finally he could see the small cabin in the opening in the woods up in the hillside. It looked so peaceful and appealing, bathing in sunlight. The pastures were green and lushes. The waterfall, that provided water for dairy production as well as drinking water for both man and herd, was running wild with melted snow from the mountaintops.

The herd was speeding up, the bell-cow was already far up the hillside. Bron straightened up, pointed his ears forward and started dragging Isak along side of him. Isak picked up his pace. “Yes, let’s get up there already!” He ran next to the horse up the hill. The cows spread out and buried their mules in the green stuff. They knew that they were at the destination, and that paradise on earth once again was upon them. The calves couldn’t believe their own luck, they kept running around, playing.

Isak and Bron made their way up to the cabin. There he unloaded the horse’s heavy burden. He kissed Brons mule and removed the bridle from his mouth. “Enjoy, my friend!” Bron turned his head to Isak and nudged him hard. Then he snipped up a mouthful of grass and took off in full speed, shaking his head, kicking and bucking like a filly, before he stopped and settled in for a well deserved roll-around on the ground. Isak shook his head and laughed at the horse. “I know Bron. Me too!”

He decided to leave the luggage outside the cabin. He only brought the packages containing food and went for the door. When he opened it, he heard a noise coming from inside of the cabin. He froze on the spot. It was pitch dark inside, except from the stream of light from the doorway, mostly covered by his body.

“Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!” he heard a voice say. He could see the silhouette of a man sitting on the bed. “I’m so sorry, I was just passing by. Then I saw this cabin and I took shelter here for the night. I know I had no right. I’m so sorry!” the voice cried out. Isak took a brave step aside, letting the daylight stream into the room.

There was a man sitting curled up on the bed, covering his head with his arms, as if he was expecting a beating. “Uhm, it’s ok” Isak stuttered, still paralyzed. The man on the bed uncovered two terrified, big, blue eyes between his fingers. “Please, let me go. I swear I will never bother you again” the voice plead. 

The situation should terrify Isak, but instead it left a tingling sensation in his gut. This soft, pleading voice. The desperation in those blue eyes. He was still kind of scared, but it was also quite strangely intriguing. “Hey, it’s ok” he heard himself say. The stranger revealed a bit more of his face, the big blue eyes turned into question marks. 

This man couldn’t be more than a few years older than himself. Isak leaned up against the doorframe, letting the sunlight reveal the color of the man’s messy head of dark blonde hair. “Ehm I’m here with the cows for the summer.” Isak cringed as soon as he had said it. “Will you let me go?” the man whispered as he uncovered his whole face, making Isak choke on his own gasp. 

This guy made him shiver. The wild blond hair going in every direction. The eyes, oh lord, the eyes. The face that only God himself could have carved out. The teeth biting down on the lip, the full and plump lower lip.

“Don’t worry” Isak stuttered. The man on the bed slowly got up on his feet. He was tall. Very tall. Very slim and incredibly handsome. He took a few careful steps towards Isak and the door. Isak suddenly panicked. He didn’t fear the man. He feared that the man would take off.

“Ehh are you hungry? You must be hungry. I’ve got a lot of food!” he babbled. “What? I mean that’s very kind of you, but why would you offer food to some stranger that you just caught trespassing on your property??” The man looked sceptic. Isak shook his head and looked down on his feet. “I don’t really know” he said with an embarrassing high pitch in his voice. 

Then he walked outside and sat down in the grass by the door, silently cursing himself for his damned voice, and for his stupid idea of offering the intruder lunch, instead of chasing him of his property or beating him up, like a normal man would do.


	6. 1349 II

Isak could see the shadow of a tall, lean figure slowly moving up beside him. Then he heard the deep, humble voice. “I’m so sorry for the inconvenience, sir. I will be on my way now. I will forever be grateful for your mercy and kindness. I am so sorry for my rudeness regarding your generous offer. I was just very surprised, that’s all.”

Finally, Isak found the courage to look up and meet the strangers sparkling, blue eyes for two seconds before they both looked down. “I guess I’m just not used to be by myself” Isak mumbled. He pointed at the cows that were grassing in the hillside. “I’m here for the summer. Had no choice. My only sister got married this year, and there are no other girls in my family. So someone’s got to do it, and that someone is me, so.. I guess the thought of being by myself for so long is kind of creeping me out. I’m just so used to have my family and friends around me that I’m sure I’ll be bored out of my mind up here on my own. I didn’t expect to see another human being for weeks, so I guess I didn’t mind as much as I should have about you being here.”

He was rambling and lying. Damn it! “Oh” said the stranger. Isak could see from the long, slim shadow that he was nodding his head. “Yeah, I guess I know that feeling” the stranger said.

A roaring sound from the strangers belly broke the silence. Isak looked up again. The stranger covered his belly with his hands, looking embarrassed. Isak fought a giggle. A smile tainted his lips and a small laugh escaped through his nose. The stranger met his eyes and raised his eyebrows and his shoulders. “Sorry about that” he said, and a tiny smile curled up on his lips. Their eyes met, and their smiles widened.

“I’m starving” Isak said. “Feel free to join me for some lunch.” He got up on his feet. The stranger looked conflicted. Isak reached out his hand. “I’m Isak, by the way.” The stranger took his hand and shook it firmly. “I’m Even. Please tell me what I can do for you in return. I will be happy to work for the meal that you so generously offer.  
“I’ll think about it, but it’s no big deal. I have plenty of food.” Isak said before he went inside to go through the packages of food he had brought. 

He went for all the best stuff he had. The smoked ham, the cheese and the fresh bread. He even pulled up one of the few ceramic bottles of mead he had stolen from the cellar at home. 

He spread everything out on the ground in front of Even, before he sat down next to him. Evens eyes grew even bigger and he looked at Isak in disbelieve. ‘Fuck, maybe this is too much, too obvious. I’m being too weird again!’ Isaks internal voice was about to strangle him again. ‘Fuck it! I’m hungry, he is probably starving. If he thinks I’m weird, so what? He’s the fucking intruder.’

“Dig in” he said and picked up a piece of bread, spread a generous amount of butter on it and handed Even the butter knife. Even hesitated for a second, before the hunger got the best of him. He grabbed a piece of bread, spread it with butter and shoved it into his mouth. Isak sliced a piece of cheese and put it on his bread. Then he handed the cheeseknife to Even. When he didn’t take it, Isak looked over at him. He was chewing on his piece of buttered bread with his eyes closed, pleasure oozing from his whole appearance. He even let out sounds of pleasure that went straight to Isaks gut. Isak caught himself letting out a similar sound, before he pulled himself together.

“You have got to try my mums cheese, it’s awesome!” he said and handed Even the knife again. “And the ham is just heavenly, try it!” Even looked at him with widened eyes. They revealed a mixture of pleasure and conflict. He looked down at the ham and the cheese, and looked up at Isak again. It was like he was thinking ‘are you fucking serious??’ Isak nodded. “Try it!”

When Even put the cheese and ham in his mouth, Isak couldn’t help staring at him. Taking in the sight of Even closing his eyes, opening his mouth wide, gaping over the food, chewing down and apparently filling his whole body with pleasure. Chewing, tasting and letting out all kinds of unholy sounds. Whispering with a mouthful of food, “Oh my God, if this isn’t the best thing I’ve ever tasted, I don’t know… Isak, you must be an angel, or else I must be dreaming.” Isak smiled at him. “I know right? My mum makes the best cheese and ham there is!”

They ate until they had to lay back on the ground with their hands on their tummies. They looked at each other and laughed shyly. Then Evens face went all serious. “Isak, you must let me make up for this. I am sure there is some kind of work I could do to repay you. Even searched Isaks eyes, and Isak got a little lost in the sparkling blue.

Isak shook his head and smiled at Even. “Don’t worry about it, Even. But if you would help me remove the young trees, bushes and useless shrubs that are threatening to take over the pasture, I’ll make you dinner.” Evens eyes grew big and shiny. “Really? You would let me stay for dinner?” Isak chewed his bottom lip. “Yeah, but I mean you don’t have to. You’re on your way somewhere and I don’t want to keep you here, you know if you… yeah, you probably have places to go. Don’t feel like you owe me anything, ok? But if you want to, you are welcome to stay and help me, but it is completely optional, I just thought that, yeah, you know…” Fuck, fuck, shit he was rambling again. “I don’t have places to be. I would be happy to help you” Even said quietly, his eyes turning a shade darker.

“But, but, I’m sure someone is waiting for you” Isak stuttered. Even shook his head. “No, I’m not wanted where I came from, and I have nowhere to go.” He looked all sad now. Isaks curious mind had to ask. “Where did you come from, and why are you not welcome there anymore?” A bittersweet smile crossed Evens lips briefly. Isak slapped his own face. “Sorry, that is none of my business. I shouldn’t have asked.” Even looked at him, before his eyes turned to the ground with a sigh.

“It’s ok, Isak. It’s a long story, but I was supposed to marry this girl that my parents had picked out for me. No matter how hard I tried, I had no feelings for her what so ever. So I called of the wedding. The day before. Let’s just say that her mighty father was out of his mind. Instead of telling people that I called of the wedding, he told everyone that I had been killed, protecting his daughters honor. He hired five men to find me and hand me over to him. One hour later I was laying in chains at his feet. I managed to escape somehow, intoxicated by poison and beaten half to death. Now I have been roaming around like an outlaw for the last couple of weeks. Yeah.. and that’s why nobody is waiting for me anywhere. I don’t even know why I’m telling you this. You have been so kind to me, I guess I just thought you deserved an honest answer. I don’t even care if you turn me in, I’m just so tired.”

A single tear left Evens eye and ran down his cheek. Isak softened right down to his spine by the sight and by Evens words. “There is no way in hell I’m turning you in! And I fucking hate it when my parents set me up with girls. What you told me could just as well be happening to me. Luckily, I never got engaged. Yet. Even looked at him with wide eyes and open mouth. “Are you even real?” he whispered. Then they just laid there in silence for a while.

Then Even broke the silence. “Don’t worry Isak. I will gladly remove every tree, bush and unwanted shrub from this field. I am not even claiming that dinner you offered. Thanks to you, I’ve had the best day in ages. A warm sensation streamed through Isaks body. 

“It would be great if you could help me clean up the field, but off course it would earn you dinner! I have to gather the cows and milk them later. If you would help me with that, I’ll give you shelter for the night and breakfast too.”

He felt so sleazy after saying that, so he started rambling again. “You know, if that is something you would consider, I’d be grateful. Milking cows and making butter, I don’t know if you know how to do that, but I can show you. So yeah, if you need a place to stay for the night, you know.. ehm.. we can find some furs and blankets and you know, like, you could sleep on the floor in the cabin. It might not be that comfortable, but, like, it is probably better than sleeping outside..?”

Even was just staring at him. “Are you serious?” he asked with his deep, handsome voice. “I’m serious” Isak replied with a not so deep and handsome voice. “I know all there is about milking cows and making butter, Isak. I have done it all my life. I’ll be happy to help you with that. And I promise you I will not bother you if you let me spend the night here.” Isak looked back at him and nodded.

In his mind he was nodding to the fact that Even was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid his eyes on, that he was going to spend the night with him, and to all of the butterflies that were tickling his insides by the thought of that. “I’m glad” he heard himself say.

Even worked hard all afternoon. He was fighting weeds and bushes fearlessly with no shirt on. Isak was supposed to unpack all his stuff and set everything up for milking, buttermaking and cheesemaking, but he constantly found himself distracted by Evens sweaty, lean body. His crazy locks of hair jumping all over. His determined face, with the tip of his tongue sticking out in the corner of his mouth. His muscles and tendons working hard under his suntanned skin. 

Isak was watching Even from the darkness inside the cabin. When he felt his dick was getting hard, he cursed himself and forced his eyes to look away from the source of his sinful thoughts. He stumbled over to the fireplace, and tried to shake the arousing sensation that was haunting him. With shaky hands he managed to build a fire.

He stole a glance of Even again, when he went over to the waterfall to fill the buckets. It made his mind run wild again. Even saw him as he returned to the cabin. He was pulling weeds nearby. He straightened his back, wiped his sweaty forehead with the back of his hand and gave Isak a big smile. Isak was already such a mess, and the smile he received made his knees even weaker. He grinned back at Even and hurried back into the cabin with water splashing all over, trying to cover the front of his pants.

He placed a big pot of water over the fire. He looked into the flames and got lost in his fantasies of Even for a moment. ‘Fuck, what is this? I am going to burn in the eternal flames of hell for this. Ave Maria, save me from these sinful thoughts!’ 

Then he heard the sound of boiling water and tried to shake his thoughts. He pulled the pot to the corner of the fireplace, poured a generous amount of barley into it, stirred and put the lid on.

“Ok, time to milk the cows then” me mumbled. ‘How the hell am I supposed to be around this man, when just the sight of him makes me this dizzy?’ He braced himself and walked out the door.


	7. 1349 III

Isak felt so lost as he walked over to the field and started calling for the cows. He could see that Even was observing him in the corner of his eye. The cows didn’t give a flying shit about his calls, they just went along eating heir grass. Isak frowned and tried again, but he felt so embarrassed and dumb that his callings were at best halfhearted. The cows didn’t move an inch.

Even came running up the hillside. When he approached Isak he slowed down and started calling. “Kooom kyyyraaah. Kooommeda kooommedaaa. Kom kyyyraaa”. He was singing the words.

The leader-cow reacted as soon as Even opened his mouth. She raised her head and pointed her ears in the direction of the call. Then she started moving, causing a chain reaction of running cows straight towards Isak and Even. “Gooood girl” Even praised the leading cow as the herd flocked around them. Isak laughed. “Thanks!” Even laughed back at him. “You’re so welcome.”

Together they singled out the four milking-cows from the two nursing cows and their calves, and tied them up in the small enclosure by the outhouse.  
“Man, you’ve got some crazy cowcalling-skills there!” Isak laughed. Evens face cracked up in a big smile. “Yeah, that’s me. Crazy cowboy to the bone!”  
Then he went down the hill again and started piling up some of the weeds he had pulled up before. Isak sighed. He was kind of hoping Even would stick around and help him with the cows.

He walked up to the first cow and placed the small stool besides it and the wooden bucket under it. He leaned his head to the soft fur on its side, reached his hands under and started milking. One and a half seconds into the job, the cow jumped at him kicking its back legs. The stool tilted and Isak fell on his back. He had to roll aside to avoid the cows stumping feet.

“Hey, hey there, calm down girl” he heard Evens soothing voice. Even put a pile of weeds in front of the frustrated animals head as he patted its neck. Then he turned to Isak and reached out his hand to help him up. “Are you ok?”

Isak could feel how his face was turning red. “Yeah, I’m ok. Can’t believe I forgot to give her some comfort-food before I started” he mumbled. Even laughed loudly. “Comfort-food sure works miracles!”

When all four cows were digging into piles of weeds, they were all calm and sweet. “Do you have another bucket?” Even asked with raised brows. Isak nodded and walked towards the cabin.

Before he returned with the bucket, he was standing in the middle of the floor, trying to collect his thoughts. ‘Why the fuck does he have to do that eyebrow-thing all the time? Why the hell does it make my heart jump like that? Get it together, Isak. Get it the fuck together!”

When Isak got back to the enclosure, Even was milking the first cow like it was the easiest thing in the world. He was even humming on a melody. The cow looked content and calm. Isak just had to stop and watch for a second. Even was apparently already finished. He got up with the bucket in his hand, stroke the cows neck gently, praising it with a low voice. Isak jumped as Even turned to him. “Uhm, I’ll get the chern” he mumbled and ran back into the cabin.

“Ehh, you… you know you have to soak the chern before you use it right? Or else its gonna spill..” Even said as Isak reached for the bucket of milk. “Shit, fuck! Off course… What am I thinking” he burst out. “And uhmm… no offence, but these buckets should have been soaked as well. That one is leaking badly” Even said and pointed at the bucket with the milk in it.

‘Oh Lord, what is happening to me? I fucking know this shit, why am I not thinking straight? Why am I being cursed this way? Why do I feel so distracted by his appearance?’ Isak felt so dumb. His thougts were spinning.

“Isak?” Evens voice was insecure, as if he had said something wrong. “Oh, I’m.. I just don’t know how I could forget this too. Off course wooden buckets and cherns must be soaked before use! I must have left my head back home…” he said with a blushing grin.

Even smiled at him. “Well, maybe you have an iron pot to keep the milk in while the chern is soaking? You know, it’s gonna take a few hours for it to tighten. These cows needs to be milked way before the chern is ready, but you know, we can make brown cheese or prim with todays milk, and you will have the chern ready for making butter tomorrow.”

Now it seemed like Even was the one rambling. What a relief! At the same time Isaks gut twisted a bit by Even talking like he would be gone tomorrow. “Great idea!” Isak said with a big smile and ran off to get the iron pot.

“Ok, so do you want us to do the milking first, so we can release the cows before we do the soaking?” Even said. “Yes, yep, that’s just what I was thinking” Isak replied. It wasn’t, but it was so much smarter than what he was about to do. 

“Or if you want, I can do the milking while you do the soaking?” Even suggested. “Thanks, that would be great. I owe you lunch tomorrow!” Isak said, smiling at Even. Even gave him widened eyes and a shy smile. “You don’t owe me anything, Isak.

”  
By the time Isak had filled the chern and buckets with rocks and soaked it into the pond by the waterfall, his pulse had settled a bit. He just sat there for a minute, looking at the tiny bubbles that were pouring out of the wooden chern, streaming up to the surface. “Oh Lord, why are you testing me like this? I know that it is so wrong to have these feelings for another man, but still I am failing so miserably” he whispered into the pond.

When he got back down to the enclosure, the cows were back on the field and the iron pot was full with milk. Even was nowhere to be seen. Isaks heart missed a beat as he scanned the fields and the hillside with his eyes. Had he just left? Isak felt a lump building up in his throat and cursed himself for that. He picked up the pot of milk and walked towards the cabin door. ‘Please be in there. Please be in there.’ 

He entered the dark room. It was quiet, except for the pot of steaming barley by the fire. Isak felt so lost. He couldn’t believe that Even would just take off like that. Then it hit him that Even must have been creeped out by his behavior. His stupid, sinful stares at Evens body and his longing looks. He felt that his shameful, disgusting thoughts had been transparent, obvious and appalling to Even.

‘Off course he left. He was just waiting for an opportunity to run. That is why he wanted to stay behind, and for me to go to the waterfall by myself. Oh Lord, you got me there. You’ve made your point.’

With a deep sigh and a feeling of emptiness, he went outside and threw himself down in the grass. The sun was about to set, and chilling wind touched his face. ‘Why do I have to be like this? Why can’t I just be normal like everyone else?’ He closed his eyes an embraced the shame, disappointment and self-loathing.

 

A shadow moved over his face. He could feel it through his closed eyelids. “I gathered some wood for the fireplace” he heard a deep mesmerizing voice say. Isak jumped up and met the sight of Even with his arms filled with branches. “Shit, you scared me! I thought you had left” Isak squealed.

Even looked conflicted and surprised. “Well, no, I was just up in the woods. I wouldn’t leave without telling you. But uh, you know, you don’t owe me anything. I’ll leave if you want me to.” His voice was humble and very insecure. “No! Please stay!” Isak said, a little too fast and with far too much desperation in his voice.

Even eased up. He dropped the firewood to the ground and sat down next to Isak. “Sure, I’ll stay for as long as you need me.” Their eyes met and Isak gasped. There was something in Evens sparkling eyes that didn’t belong in a humble workers look. Or maybe it was just Isaks mind running wild again. Even just served him a knowing smile, raising his eyebrows. And there was definitely something playful in that smile and those eyes, leaving Isak breathless.

The sun threw its last beams ove the hillside. The chilling wind was picking up. “Sooo, we should get started on that brown cheese then” Isak said. “And I’ve made some porridge of barley for dinner. Don’t know about you, but I’m starving!” He said overly casual. Even smiled and followed him inside.

They were eating their porridge with ham on the side in silence. The fireplace and two candles was soon the only source of light in the room, as the daylight faded. The pot of milk was heating up on the fire.

After the meal, they both sat down in front of the fireplace, taking turns stirring the thickening milk that was starting to catch a tan. The silence was a bit tense, but not uncomfortable. Isak leaned back and just listened to the sounds from the fire. 

“Do you want brown cheese or prim out of this?” Even asked, stirring the thick brown milk that started to get a sticky texture. “Because if you want cheese, we will need the molds pretty soon.” Obviously Isak had forgotten to soak and prepare the molds. “Nah, prim is fine.” The sweet smell of caramelized milk filled the room. “Well, then I think it’s done in a few minutes” Even said and smiled at him.

Even scraped the thick, hot mass into a ceramic bowl. Then he pointed the wooden spatula at Isak. “You have to taste it!” he reached out and held the spatula in front of Isaks mouth. Isak just opened his mouth and sucked the prim of the spatula without thinking. Then he saw Evens eyes. They were shocked.

‘Oh fuck me, what am I doing? I was supposed to take the spatula, not to make him feed me like a god damn baby!’ He felt his face burning in shame.

“Was it good?” Even asked with a cracked up voice. His eyes were dark. “Yeah, it’s so good! Taste it!”

The sight of Even sucking on the spatula with a moan struck like lightening throughout Isaks body. ‘Oh God, kill me already, I can’t take this!'

When their eyes met again, uncovering all kinds of sinfulness, it felt like a forceful magnet were pulling them together.  
“This is so wrong” Isak whispered inches from Evens mouth. “Yeah” Even moaned as their lips connected.


	8. 1349 IV

The kiss was so soft and tender. Isak had never been close to feeling anything like it before. It was just pure pleasure. Even was just as into it as Isak, turning all of Isaks believes and presumptions upside down. They just kind of melted together. Isaks logic and thoughts seemed to have vanished. He felt the burning desire occupy his body bit by bit, and then totally. 

When Even put an arm around his neck to deepen the kiss, Isak was sure he was gonna pass out. He didn’t though. His tongue met Evens and he felt the soft, wet sensation all the way down to the bulge in his pants. They both made sounds that Isak had never heard before.

The pulled each other up from their chairs to get closer to one another. Motivated by Evens obvious lust, Isak pushed him up against the wall, and Even pulled him close. They were both lost in each other, breathing heavily, tongues tangling desperately, like they couldn’t get enough out of the kiss.

“Isak” Even panted. “If this is not what you want, please stop me.” Isak answered by sucking on Evens neck, grabbing and touching Evens arms and chest. “Oh Even, I want this” he whispered. 

Like those were the magic words, Even eased up completely and grabbed Isaks hair and groaned. Isak tugged on Evens shirt. Even peeled it of in a second, and went for Isaks shirt.

Close together, skin on skin, they were touching, kissing and feeling each other up. Isak was licking trails down to Evens collarbone. He had no plan or any idea of what to do, he just needed to explore this beautiful body in front of him. He found a nipple and licked it carefully. Even moaned, so Isak gave it some extra attention. 

Evens belly was slim and muscled, but the skin was so soft and warm against Isaks tongue, but Isaks focus was drawn to what was clearly growing hard down in Evens pants.

Without further thought, Isak dropped to his knees. Seconds later Evens pants curled around his ankles. Isak now had a fully erect dick just inches from his face. Maybe he should feel awkward or embarrassed, but he was so aroused that he just went for it. 

He grabbed it with his hand and touched the tip with his tongue. Even tugged his hair and hissed. The taste and the feel of the dick made Isak lose it all together. He gaped over it, wanting to get it all in his mouth. The sensation nearly made him come in his pants. 

Even was a mess. He was throwing his head back and cursing, while Isak was sucking and licking his dick franticly. Isak had to palm the front of his own pants. His own dick was aching in there. 

“Oh sweet mother of Jesus” Even cried out. “Isak, I’m gonna…” Isak pulled off and looked up to see Evens wrecked face. He looked down on the cock that he was pumping rapidly and opened his mouth again, letting Even cum in his mouth and all over his face. The taste, the sight and the sensation was just too much. It made Isak come in his pants.

Even looked down on him with apologizing eyes. He pulled Isak up and his eyes searched Isaks. “I swear I have never felt this good in my life” Isak whispered. Even let his shoulders down and pulled Isak into a soft kiss.

As they came down from their high, there was a moment of awkward silence. They both sat down by the fireplace and just stared into the flames. 

“I’m so sorry about that” Even mumbled. Isak reached out and touched Evens chin. “I meant what I said, I have never felt so good In my life. Please don’t be sorry! If anyone should be sorry, it’s me.” 

Even looked at him again with a soft smile. Then the magnetism pulled them back together in a relieving kiss.  
They kissed their way over to the bed. Lying close to each other, they kissed and cuddled for hours. Isak felt so good, so safe, and so strangely familiar in Evens arms. Like he belonged there. 

“There is no way you are sleeping on the floor, you’re staying here with me! ..That is if you want to though, it’s your decision you know, but you’re welcome to stay here with me..” Even turned to him, smiling, but looking all shy. “Thank you Isak. If I’m welcome here with you, I’m right where I want to be.” Isak tightened the grip around Evens waist. “That’s right where I want you to be” he whispered into Evens ear. 

It felt like they had known each other for forever. The days went by with them teasing, flirting, laughing and loving. The tingling sensation in Isak just grew stronger for every longing look Even gave him, and for every smile that lit up Evens face. More than once, he caught himself staring at Even with his mouth open, aching in his pants. 

Even was so considerate and so alert. It was as he knew Isaks every next move, like he could read his mind. If Isak thought about milking the cows, Even would hand him the bucket and go out and start calling for the herd. If Isak thought about putting a log on the fire, Even beat him to it. It was the strangest thing.

When they curled up in bed together at night, Even knew just what Isak needed, and gave it to him. Isak gave Even all of himself in return, getting braver every night. He didn’t think anything could beat the sensation of having Evens dick in his mouth, making Even growl and cry in desperation and pleasure. He was so wrong.

They were rolling around in bed, sucking and biting at each others lips and necks, hands desperately touching and grabbing all over, both so horny and filled with passion, they were completely lost in it. Even had a solid grip on Isaks ass. When Isak threw his leg over Evens hip, it made Evens hand slide, and his fingers were circling Isaks most sensitive and private spot. A brand new sensation of pleasure filled Isak, making him lean back on instinct, to intensify the feeling of Evens fingers.

Even opened his eyes and searched Isaks face with the same questioning look Isak had gotten every time they were about to take things one step further.

“Yeah” Isak sighed and reached for Evens lips. In a passionate kiss, Isak completely lost it by the sensation of Evens finger sliding into him. He was baffled by the new high-score of pleasure, but when Evens finger hit a spot inside of him, the high-score went off the charts. His head was spinning and his whole body started shaking. 

“My God, Isak, you are so beautiful” Even whispered in his ear between heavy breaths. 

After a little while, another finger joined the first one. The intense pleasure made the burning sensation tolerable. “Oh God, Even... feels so good..” Isak panted. Even was kissing him softly, as the fingers were sliding slowly in and out of him, hitting the spot he never knew existed. Making him so desperate, clinging to Evens body.

A third finger joined the other two. Isak cock was so hard, twitching, aching and leaking. He strained himself. If he was to touch it, he would come in a second, and he wanted this to last.

He heard Evens hoarse voice in his ear. “Baby, please make me stop if I make you uncomfortable, ok?” Isak nodded franticly “no no no please don’t stop” he heaved out.

The fingers retreated and Isak felt robbed. As he looked down, Even was spitting in his hand and rubbing his dick with the saliva. Isak almost came by that sight, but then he was brought back to reality for a second by Evens questioning eyes.

He grabbed Evens hair and pulled him in for a hungry kiss. Evens hand grabbed his aching cock and Isak threw his head back, closing his eyes, trying to keep himself from coming.

He clenched his jaw as Even carefully pushed his dick into him. Even looked him deep in the eyes as the tip penetrated him. Isaks eyes widened, and then shut tight. It was too much, but far too arousing to make it stop.

“Isak, baby, look at me. Are you ok?” Even said, dead serious all of a sudden. Isak gasped for air, struggling to find his own voice. “Don’t…. stop…. please…” he managed to spit out.

Evens gentle hand on his dick while slowly sliding into him all the way, made him almost black out. He heard Even cursing in pleasure, felt him pulling his hair and licking into his mouth. Isak was so far gone that the dick inside of him, the pumping hand on his cock picking up speed, made his head implode and then explode along with the rest of his body.

Two more thrusts, and he could feel how Even was exploding too, buried deep inside of him. 

It had been the best minutes of Isaks life by far.

 

When Even pulled him close to his chest and whispered praises in his ear, after making him feel so good, Isak almost started crying. He crawled as close as he possibly could, to feel Evens body and to breathe in the scent of him. 

Evens clear, blue eyes reveled nothing but love and admiration. Isak could only hope that his own eyes projected the same. Their noses got in the way, as they pulled each other in for a kiss. They giggled as they let their noses cuddle back and forth. “I wish we could just stay like this forever” Isak whispered. “Yeah, me too. Oh Isak, me too” Even whispered and kissed his forehead.

 

Isak was expecting his father to arrive the second Saturday in May, to collect all the dairy products Isak had made so far. The big fair before Pentecost was coming up, the best day of the season to get the best deal on the marketplace. His father was also bringing him new supplies of salt. They were running low, and salt was a key ingredient in the dairy-production.

Isak and Even had made up a story to serve Isaks father about what Even was doing there, so they didn’t have to worry too much about that. Even was a pilgrim passing through, and like any good catholic would do, Isak had offered him a meal and shelter for the night. 

Saturday passed. And Sunday. On Monday, Isak started to get worried, spending most of the day sitting on the hill by the waterfall, scouting at the forests down on the other side of the pastures. Even would come up there and sit next to him in silence. Eventually he would take Isaks hand and try to reassure him that his father was probably just caught up with everything that made May the busiest month for a farmer.

Isak was straight up restless by Wednesday. They had used the last grain of salt making butter the day before. A creepy feeling told Isak that something was wrong.

“Tomorrow I’m going home. Something is really off. My parents are old, God forbid something happened to them. I need to make sure they are ok.” Even nodded. “I think you should.”

Thursday morning, Isak spent an hour trying to catch Bron. The horse was in no mood to give up its freedom.

Even was packing up all the dairy-products in the meantime. He looked up when Isak threw the bridle to the ground, loudly cursing at the running horse.

Even went over, picked up the bridle and walked in the opposite direction of the horse, making some horse-like sounds that immediately caught Brons attention. The horse started trotting towards Even and stopped right in front of him. Even was standing with his back to the horse, so it had to move up next to him to get his attention. Then Even stroke the horses neck, scratched the roots of its mane, talking to it with a soothing voice. 

Bron was nodding his head and nuzzling Evens leg. Even put the bridle in Brons mouth and stretched the leather-straps behind his ear, as if there was nothing to it. The horse followed him calmly across the field. Even handed Isak the reins with a wink.

“Who the fuck are you?” Isak shouted as Even walked back up the hillside towards the cabin. Even turned around with a big smile and winked again, adding another butterfly to the collection in his belly.


	9. 1349 V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skip this chapter if you are here for the fluffy stuff!! There is nothing fluffy about this chapter. It is ugly and depressing, and it’s got nothing to do with Even.

They strapped the last packages of cheese and butter to Brons back. There was still room for Isak to fit on the horses back. Even gave him a hand, and Isak crawled into position, before he leaned over to get a kiss goodbye. Even kissed him so hard and so deeply that Bron started impatiently stumping his feet. 

“I’ll be right back!” Isak said and turned the horse around. “I’m gonna miss you!” Even said and gave Isak his widest smile. “I’m gonna miss you too” Isak shouted as Bron started trotting down the hill.

When he reached the forest down in the valley, he kicked his heels into Brons’ sides, making the horse turn into gallop. Faster and faster. Now that Isak was alone, his thoughts and worries became clearer, and he couldn’t get home fast enough.

Bron seemed to catch his energy and stretched his legs, flying through the woods and fields, while the creepy feeling in Isaks gut grew stronger and stronger.

Isaks father had always been a strict man with a strong sense of punctuality. He was a man of his word, and had probably never been late for anything in his life. Being five days late was so out of his character. If he was hindered, like with sickness or being too busy, he would have sent someone else up to the cabin.

If Isak hadn’t been too distracted and intoxicated by his feelings for Even, he would have been on his way home on Sunday. He cursed himself. What if something bad had happened to his parents while he was had been making all kinds of sins with Even? What if they had needed him, and he had been selfishly ignoring the warning-signs?

His gut filled up with guilt and fears and he pushed his horse to go even faster. Bron panted heavily and he was soaked in sweat, but he kept on running as if his tail was on fire.

 

Isak and Bron approached the first farm along the way. There was no sign of life there, except from the sheep grassing on the field. It was a relatively small farm, but it was still unusual that no one was out on the fields at this time of day in the busy season.

He followed the dirt road towards town, keeping up the speed. He passed two more farms, and they were as empty and silent as the first one. When he passed the next farm, a big one with many people in its household, without seeing a single human being, chills went down his spine.

‘What is happening? Where is everyone?’

He could see old Jenssons cabin down the road. The old man that always used to sit in his doorway to chat with people passing by. Isak was so relieved to see the familiar clogs and the old man’s legs stretching over the threshold of the small, scruffy house.

He made Bron slow down and pulled the reins to lead the horse closer to Jenssons cabin. If anyone knew what was going on in this town, it was Jensson.

“Good day mr. Jensson” Isak called out. There was no answer and no reaction. As he was getting closer, a foul smell hit his nose. Bron stopped and started prusting. There was still no movement in the doorway. Janssons legs were still, and the birds tweeting franticly was the only sound he could hear.

Isak kicked his heels into the horses sides, and it took a few hesitating steps forward. The sight that met Isak made his gut volt and he screamed out. Bron jumped to the side and froze, prusting and shaking.

Jenssons body was lying in the doorway. The old mans face was twisted up in a macabre grimace. The skin was black and blue. His teeth was displayed and there were larvae crawling out of his wide open eyes. 

Isak leaned over the horses’ neck and threw up. He lost control of the reins and Bron turned around and started running down the dirt road. Isak was wiggling from side to side, clinging to Brons mane.

‘This is not happening! God, please wake me up from this nightmare!’ Isaks head was spinning as he emptied his stomach over the running horses’ neck. He was crying and throwing up at the same time, without a chance to control the horse, nor his gut. Luckily Bron knew exactly where he was going.

Isak lifted his head as Bron trotted over the bridge leading into the property of the family farm. The sheep were grassing in the hillside and the fields were sprouting. The rooster was crowing and the hens and their chicks were pecking in the dirt by the side of the road. Everything seemed normal.

Isak just needed to see his mum and his dad. He jumped of the horse before he even reached the front yard, letting Bron find his own way to the grass in front of the house.

“Halooo! Mum, Dad?” He ran through the house shouting. No one answered him. He found a pot of moldy porridge on the stove, probably a few weeks old. It spread a horrible smell in the kitchen, but it was almost better than the smell that poisoned the rest of the house. A stench of open wounds, rotting flesh and something else. Something gut twisting that he had never sensed before. Well, except recently, outside of Jenssons cabin. He started hyperventilating and ran for the door.

He kneeled down on the porch, sobbing. He screamed for his mum and dad. No one was answering his calls. He ran around the buildings, calling and shouting. Nothing. He had no idea what to think, or how to deal with this bizarre situation.

‘Oh God, please help me find my family. Let them be ok. Church! I need to get down to the church!’ 

He knew that the only time the streets and fields were so empty, was when everyone gathered in church for mass. At this time on a Thursday, it could only be a funeral. He had to let the priest know about Janssons death as well. He shrugged by the thought of being a messenger of death in a funeral.

Bron was tired and shook his neck, but he obeyed and started trotting down the road leading to the village. All the houses and farms he passed seemed empty. He approached the most populated part of the village, but there was still no sign of life. Then he heard the sound of a horrible cough and a terrifying cry coming from one of the houses.

‘Thank God! A sign of life at least. There will always be someone too sick to attend the mass.

As he made his way down the main street, he heard the same awful cough several times. It sounded horrendous, like someone was dying in there. 

The sickening stench, that was suddenly so familiar, was present like an invisible fog covering his face. Or maybe it was just still lingering in his nose from earlier, like a bad taste in his mouth hi couldn’t get rid of.

He could see the tower of the church on the top of the small hill besides the village. It seemed like Bron knew exactly where they were going, as he picked up his pace and pulled out his last effort to run up the hill.

The doors to the church were wide open, but it was all silent and there were no horses tied up outside. 

Isak slid down from Brons back and let go of the reins. He walked up the church steps and stared into the dark. No candles were lighting up the room inside. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he could only see empty benches. No sign of mass or even a single praying soul.

He walked through the empty church on shaky legs. “Hallo? Pastor?” he called out, but the echo of his own voice was the only answer he received. He looked up at the altarpiece resembling the holy virgin Mary with baby Jesus in her arms. He dropped to his knees, crossed his heart and folded his hands.

‘Forgive me Father for my sins. Please guide me through this nightmare. I beg of you Father, please let my parents be safe and healthy. Show me the way to find them.’

He crossed his heart again and walked back outside with tears blinding his vision.

He followed the path around the church. There had to be someone around there somewhere. He passed the old graveyard on the north side of the church, making his way to the field with the most recent graves. 

When he turned the corner, he just stopped and stared. There was a countless number of new graves on the field, and even the field next to it was covered with simple crosses, tied together with birch-sticks.

At the outskirt of the field, there was a big hole in the ground. A shuffle placed at the edge of the crater made Isak think that someone was there. The stench made him cover his nose as he approached the crater slowly. 

There was no way he could be prepared for the sight that met him. It was a pile of dead, rotting, stinking bodies, twisted in the most unnatural ways. Down there in the pile, Isak could see his father’s cape. He froze for a second, before he started screaming and running away from the horrible scene.

He made it up to the church-steps before he fell apart, still screaming. He was gaging heavily, but there was nothing left in his gut to throw up. He was lying there, shaking on the ground for a moment. Then it hit him. ‘Oh God, Lea, please be ok! And please let mother be with you!’

He jumped up on Brons back and made the tired horse run down the hill. Leas new home was just down the road towards the harbor.

Isaks heart pounded like crazy when he could see the barn of the massive property on top of the hill. His heart jumped when he saw smoke rising from the main house. 

There were several buildings surrounding the farmyard. A big stable connected to the barn, a small house for the workers, a brewer house, and two residential houses in addition to the grand, fashionable main house; a three-room longhouse with a loft.

The horses out on the field looked skinny and unhealthy. Leas new family was widely known for their noble horses. Now there was nothing noble about them. They were all hanging their heads, standing on a muddy field, not a green patch in sight. Not even reacting to Brons calls.

As he was getting closer, Isak could see the silhouette of a woman standing by the main house, observing him. ‘Thank God! Thank God! There is someone here!’

As he approached the farmyard, the woman that Isak now could identify as Leas mother in law, ran into the house and slammed the door shut.

“Hallo?” Isak shouted. “Mrs. Ljorn, please open the door!”   
“Go away!” the woman shouted from behind the closed door.   
“Please, I’m looking for my sister Lea. Is she here?”   
“Lea is dead, they are all dead” mrs Ljorn said with a hollow voice.

Tears were streaming down Isaks face. “Nooo! No! No! No! What the hell is going on in this town? Oh my God, not Lea, no!” He was still sitting on Brons back, but now he fell forward, clinging to his neck, crying into his mane. 

Suddenly the door opened a few inches and the woman showed her face in the opening. Her eyes was drenched in terror, her skin was pale and dirty. 

“How could you not know? The Lord is punishing our sinful souls with this black plague. There is no escape, I am telling you. No escape from the Lords wrath! Now go away!” Then she slammed the door shut again.

Isak felt paralyzed again. ‘Doomsday is upon us… The priest has warned us about this all along… The Lord has had it with our sinful ways…’

“Go away!!” Mrs Ljorn was now screaming behind the closed door, making Bron throw his neck up, sending Isaks body back into seated position on his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As far as we know, the black death (plague) claimed its first few victims in Oslo in the fall of 1348. It was a small outbreak, and it faded out during the cold winter. An altar was raised for Saint Sebastian, the protector from plagues. The spring of 1349, the highly contagious plague broke out with full force. At the time, the people of Norway were sworn Catholics, and they gathered in church to save themselves from was believed to be a punishment from God himself. By the summer of 1349, only 1/3 of the citizens of Oslo had survived the horrific disease. It is estimated that the black death killed at least 60% of the population in Norway. The same number goes for the rest of Europe.


	10. 1349 VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the horror of the previous chapter, but it was written and it had to be told.
> 
> For those who skipped it, Isaks whole family and most of the citizens of Oslo has died from the black plague. (I'm so sorry).
> 
> As far as we know, the black death (plague) claimed its first few victims in Oslo in the fall of 1348. It was a small outbreak, and it faded out during the cold winter. An altar was raised for Saint Sebastian, the protector from plagues. The spring of 1349, the highly contagious plague broke out with full force. At the time, the people of Norway were sworn Catholics, and they gathered in church to save themselves from was believed to be a punishment from God himself. By the summer of 1349, only 1/3 of the citizens of Oslo had survived the horrific disease. It is estimated that the black death killed at least 60% of the population in Norway. The same number goes for the rest of Europe.

Isak was so shocked that he didn’t even react when Bron started walking down the road. The reins were out of his control, and the horse found its own way along the stone fence surrounding the horse-field. Bron suddenly stopped by a wooden gate in the fence. Through his tears, Isak could see the miserable horses looking up, moving towards the gate with hopeful eyes.

“You’re right, Bron. This punishment is for us humans, these poor animals has done nothing wrong.”

He leaned down and opened the gate. Suddenly all the miserable horses found the energy to run at full speed, jumping through the gate, before they all stopped and buried their mules into the fresh, green grass on the other side of the road.

‘They are all gone. I have no one left. I am next. I am going to die alone. I am the biggest sinner among us. They did not deserve this, I do. Oh Lord, why did you not take me first?’ 

Then it occurred to him. His punishment was to lose everyone he loved, to be alone and miserable until the Lord decided it was his turn.

‘My God, Even! Please let me die before Even. I can’t take it if you make me lose him too!’

He shook himself out of the paralyzed state he was in, picked up the reins and kicked his heels hard into Brons sides. The horse got the message and set of in full speed. Running through the village, the fields and the forests.

Isak had lost the ability to think straight, he was obsessed with the thought of getting to the cabin before doomsday reached Even. 

He was chanting the last two sentences of Ave Maria, a prayer in Latin that every kid had to learn at young age. 

Sancta maria, Mater Dei,  
óra pro nóbis peccatóribus  
nunc et in hóra mórtis nóstrae. Ámen

(In English: Holy Mary, Mother of God, pray for us sinners, now and at the hour of our death. Amen)

He did not know how many Ave Marias the priest had sentenced him to pray after confessions, but it was many. The words ran out of his mouth without any effort, while he was clinging to the horse that was running like a firestorm.

Isak sobbed when he saw the smoke over the cabins rooftop up on the hillside. He started shouting and screaming way before he entered the dirt road leading up the hill. He laughed and cried when Even came running out of the cabin, waving his hands.

 

Isak let himself slide from Brons back into Evens arms. His legs were unable to carry him, so they both fell to the ground. Evens big smile faded as he caught Isaks eyes.

“You are here! You are still here!” Isak whispered.  
“Off course I am here. Where else would I be?” Even said and kissed Isaks temple.  
“Armageddon. They are all dead. Our sinful souls.” Isak cried.  
“What? What are you talking about Isak?” Even tightened the grip around Isaks waist. 

Isak took a deep breath. “Doomsday is upon us. The Lord has already claimed the souls of my whole family, and most of the others. He has sent the black plague upon us, there is no escape” he said with the same hollow voice that mrs Ljorn had used.

Even was rocking him in his lap. “Shh baby, it’s ok.”

Isak sat up. “No! It is not ok! Don’t you get it? We are next. Being the last ones to die is the greatest punishment of all. We are the biggest sinners of them all, you know it Even, you know it!” Isak shouted.

Even just kept on rocking him, stroking his hair. “Shh Isak, breathe. Calm down and breathe, shhh.”

Isak just let everything go. He cried like a baby into Evens chest. When he caught his breath, he whispered; “when the Lord decides to claim my soul, I’m happy that I’m here with you.”

Even kissed his forehead. “Isak, baby, you have got to tell me what you just witnessed down there.”

Isak took a deep breath. Then he started describing what he had seen. Starting with old Jansson, the silence and the emptiness, the family farm, the horrific sight at the graveyard and the encounter with Leas mother in law. The panic, the horses and the wild ride back.

Even had stopped rocking him. Isak looked up at him. He was just staring into the air with a shocked face. “What the fuck?!” he finally said.

 

They didn’t talk much for the rest of the evening. Isak was curled up in bed, crying. Even did everything he could to comfort him. Isak would not eat or drink anything. All Even could do was wrapping himself around Isaks shaking body. He only let go when he had to milk the cows. He cooked prim running back and forth between the bed and the fireplace.

That night, Even buried his face in Isaks hair and breathed in his scent. His heart was aching by the thought of what Isak had witnessed. He knew that Isak was awake, he was quietly sobbing.

“You know, Isak. Now that I have found you, at least I will die as a happy man.” Even spoke softly into Isaks ear.

Isak turned around and let himself melt into Evens embrace. “Me too” he whispered after a few deep breaths into Evens chest.

“I’m so sorry that you had to witness all those horrible things, my dearest Isak. I wish it could have been me instead.” Even stroke Isaks hair carefully. Isak shook his head slightly before he drifted off to sleep.

 

Early in the morning, Isak woke up in panic. He was soaking wet of sweat, his nightmare was still vivid in his mind. 

He was convinced that Even was dead. He covered Evens mouth with his ear, checking if he was still breathing. Even woke up with a gasp, opening his eyes wide.

“You are alive!!” Isak shouted. His face turned into a big, relived smile.

Even started laughing. “I’m alive, and so are you!” He wrapped his arms around Isak and pulled him into a kiss. 

The kiss deepened, but it was all from tenderness and love. It was nothing like the dirty, hungry kisses of lust and horniness that they usually shared in the mornings. This was slow and passionate.  
It was love, and fear of losing each other. It was a heartfelt longing of feeling each other one last time.

They were both getting hard, grinding softly against the others hip. Even cupped Isaks face and forced their eyes to meet. “Are you sure you want to do this, after all you have been through?”

Isak looked deep into Evens eyes. “Well, we are already doomed, so…” There was no trace of humor in his voice or in his eyes. He was being dead serious.

Even nodded and pulled Isak back onto a kiss. Their hands started roaming around, touching, squeezing, feeling.

 

Isak was trembling. Even was fucking him so gently, so good and so slowly. They never broke the tender kiss. There were so many feelings present. They both even cried at some point, licking the others tears away.

When they reached their highs, it was so intimate, so intense. It was like all their feelings for each other, and everything else just poured out and melted together.

They pulled each other close and looked at each other with nothing but compassion in their eyes.

“I have never felt like this before. Like the way I feel for you” Even whispered.

“Me neither” Isak whispered back, before their lips were once again connected.

 

All through that summer, Isak and Even lived every day as if it was their last day together. Like life was now, and maybe not tomorrow. Every morning they woke up, happy to be alive. Every night they made love as if it was the last time.

By the first day of October, doomsday still had not found them. Not a single soul had passed by the cabin. As much as they appreciated every day as if it was the last, their lives together was settling into routines. They had divided the chores. They had shared the stories of their lives. They knew more about the others good sides and bad sides. They argued and they made up.

 

They were sitting on the rocks besides the waterfall, looking down at the small barn that they had just finished building for the cows. The colors of the surrounding forest had changed from green to yellow and red. It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining on a clear blue sky, but the air was cold. 

“Maybe God forgot about us” Isak said. 

“Or maybe our punishment is to be the last two people on earth” Even filled in.

Isak leaned into Evens shoulder and looked up at him. “I can live with that.”

Even pulled him closer. “Me too. I can so live with that!” 

 

I guess we all would like to know how their story goes from here, but the universe now throws a couple of more layers of time at this place, leaving us in the year of 1841.


	11. 1841

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to do this again, but you have to skip this chapter if you are here for the fluff. This chapter is heartbreaking and ugly, and it’s got nothing to do with Isak and Evens relationship. It’s a glimpse into mental healthcare of 1841. Sorry!

Even woke up in the middle of the night. The memory of being locked up and held down hit him like a fist in the gut. He jumped out of bed and ran for the door. Locked. He started hitting and kicking at the door, screaming. 

“No! No no no! You can’t lock me up! I know the secrets of the divine!” he shouted.

The door opened. Two strong men grabbed him and forced him to the floor. “You don’t know shit, you are mad! Now shut the hell up and stay in your god damn bed!” He felt a punch to his head and heard a raw laughter. The strong arms dragged across the floor and threw back in bed. He felt his wrists and ankles being tied up and pinned to the bed. 

His thoughts were spinning through his mind. ‘They don’t know who I am, what I know, what I can do.’ He shook his head and twisted his tied up arms into a position that made him scream out in pain. Suddenly the whole room filled up with screams and moans. 

‘They locked me up in a fucking madhouse! I don’t belong here. I am a fucking genius! They don’t understand!

He tried to tell the caretakers that came to feed him what a big mistake they had made. Tried to tell them what he knew and that they had to set them free so he could complete his mission.

The caretakers shook their heads. “This man is rambling mad. Talking nonsense non stop. It is a good thing he is in straps” they told each other. “What a shame. Such a handsome looking young man.” They made him do his toilet-business in a tray, as if he wasn’t feeling humiliated enough. 

Even wiggled his arms and legs, trying to escape the straps, but the friction only made the skin bruise and break into burning wounds. He screamed until his throat was so sore, he couldn’t make a sound anymore. His voice turned into a whisper. His thoughts were spinning so fast, he felt like his head was about to explode.

He tried to grasp his mind around the secrets he had been enlightened with. The epiphany that had triggered the ecstatic feeling of suddenly understanding how everything was connected.

Now he couldn’t get a grip around it anymore, but he knew he had it in him. The truth and the massage. It was just this awful place, these painful straps, the horrible stench and the loud choir of crying and moaning mad people distracting him. 

He had tried to get the message through to the Bishop, he really had. He knew that people would not understand, so he had decided that if anyone would listen to him, it would be the Bishop. Well, he had been wrong.

In his excitement, he had been running across town in the middle of the night. Drenched in sweat and out of breath, he had been banging on the main door of the rectory. A sleepy maid had opened the sloth in the door.

“I have an important message for the Bishop. I need to speak to him!” He had shouted.

A few minutes later, the Bishop himself had opened the door, inviting Even into the hall.

“What’s the emergency, son?” the Bishop had said, wiping his sleepy eyes.

Then Even had told the Bishop everything. All the truths about all the mysteries. How it was all connected, and how God had given him a message through the patterns in the clouds, that human kind was now ready to be enlightened.

The Bishop’s face had gotten more and more confused, shaking his head. Even knew it was a lot of information to take in, and that it could be hard to understand. This he told the Bishop.

Then the Bishop had turned his back on him, just before he had felt two pairs of strong hands grabbing him from behind. They had carried outside, throwing him into a carriage.

He had tried to wiggle himself free, he had begged them to let him go, but the strong hands had restricted him. No one answered his pleads. Then something had knocked him out.

Next thing he remembered was waking up in this hellhole.

Now he was unable to make sense of the Devine truth himself. 

Something broke inside of him, and a dark and creepy feeling spread throughout his body. “Forgive me father for failing so miserably” he whispered with a broken voice.

The next couple of weeks his mind went from spinning to completely blank. Then a new set of feelings and thoughts started spinning. Thoughts of shame and guilt.

A new epiphany struck him. ‘It was all in my mind. I am mad. This place is exactly where I belong.’

The flashbacks of his insane actions was suddenly the only thing that was clear to him. Rambling blasphemy to the Bishop himself in the middle of the night. He could not stand the thought.

‘Please Lord, just take my life. Send me to hell. I don’t even deserve the air that I breathe.’

Then he stopped moving. He was just lying there, strapped up in that bed, without a sound, without the will to live. He refused to eat and drink, until the caretakers started forcing water and porridge down his throat. He was too tired to care. He just let them. 

‘Do what you want with me. I deserve what ever punishment the Lord has for me.’

The straps were removed at some point. He curled himself into a ball on the bed, and didn’t move for days. The vivid pictures of his actions of madness kept running through his head, starting to mix up with memories of every mistake he had ever made and every stupid thing he had ever said. 

He came to the realization that everyone in his life must have known that he had been mad all his life. They must have kept it from his fiancé Sonja. He had just let himself been pushed into by that relationship by his parents anyways, knowing that his best friend Mikael would never return his feelings.

‘Oh God, the biggest sins of all. Having passionate feelings and sinful thoughts of another man. Please Lord just take my life. I’m a disgrace to human kind.’

‘’’   
One morning he was abruptly disturbed from his thoughts. Someone was shaking him hard. “Enough of this freeloading! You are well enough to work for your food and shelter. Get up and get in line with the others!” a rusty, harsh voice were shouting at him.

Even sat up on the bed for the first time in weeks. He immediately felt dizzy and disorientated. Then he felt a slap over his face that made him stand up, a bit too sudden. He was about to faint when he felt another slap over his face, harder this time. Somehow his shaky legs found a way to hold him up.

“Now eat this! You will need the energy to keep up out on the field” the rusty voice said. A piece of dry bread was shoved into his hand, and Even started eating.   
‘Do what you want with me, this is my punishment.’

He chew the slightly molded bread, feeling his stomach twisting. A cup of water war brought to his lips, and he gulped it down.

“Now get in line!” He was pushed in the direction of the pale, skinny shadows of people that formed a line by the door. “And don’t you even think about making a wrong move. I will single handedly make you sorry. You don’t even want to know what kind of punishment I have in store for pretty boys like you.” Even felt a big hand grabbing his ass tightly, making him fight the urge to throw up. “No, please! I’ll be good!” Even whispered. “Yeah, we’ll see about that” the ugly voice laughed.

 

The bright light of the morning sun blinded his eyes, but he kept in line. When he regained his vision, he found himself on a big field. A shovel was put in his hand, and a guard pointed at a broad ditch, where several of the other insane people were already digging. He immediately started digging along side of them. ‘I’ll do whatever you want. This is my punishment.’

It was a long and hard day, turning into a long and hard week. He knew he needed to eat and drink to be able to work, so he did. He stayed out of trouble. He worked hard and did whatever asked of him. The hard work was a break from the dark thoughts that haunted him at night. 

Eventualy, the most choking thoughts started to fade. The feeling of being where he belonged, that had been so strong, started to get intolerable. But he knew all too well that most people never got out of this place, once they had been admitted. This was not a place to get better, if anything, it would make people worse.

The weeks passed, and Even tried to keep to himself, not getting into anyone’s crazy talk. He worked hard during the days, and rested whenever he could. 

 

Then one morning, an incident shook Evens routine. When the line was let out the door, there was full commotion outside. A young man was shouting and screaming. A woman was being restrained by the guards. The young man was pulling her arm. “Please don’t take her! I can take care of her, please! Mother, I love you! No, don’t take her!” The guards dragged the woman inside and slammed the door, leaving the boy crying on the ground.

“Look son, your mother is mad, she’s better off here. And believe me, you are better off without her” one of the guards told the boy.

The whole scene hit Even straight in his heart. He just stared at the boy on the ground. For a brief moment, the boy lifted his head and looked straight into Evens eyes, filling Even up with compassion and softness.

 

Even though he worked hard at the fields, he couldn’t shake the thought of the young mans gaze. He was so beautiful. Golden curls surrounding a face so pretty. The sorrow and desperation in his eyes. Even had felt the urge to embrace the kid and comfort him.

He knew it was wrong, but that boy was the most beautiful human being he had ever seen.

When the line of lunatics walked back through the courtyard in the afternoon, Evens heart jumped. The boy was still there, sitting on the doorstep to the madhouse. He was pushed away, but as the guard opened the door, the boy jumped him. “Release her!” he shouted. The guard in the back of the line left his place to help sort out the situation. 

Without thinking, Even jumped out of the line and hid behind the barn. From his hideout he the guards throwing the boy to the ground, shouting and cursing at him.

‘What the hell am I doing? They are going to kill me.’ It was too late to get back in line. The line were already marching through the door, disappearing into the godforsaken hellhole. He knew he had to get out of there before the guards recognized he was missing. 

He ran along side of the barn. He held his breath before he ran as fast as he could over the dirt road and into the woods on the other side. 

He just kept on running deep into the forest, not knowing where he would end up. When he was all out of breath and strengths, he collapsed on the forest floor. He crawled over to a big rock, and curled up under it. He had never felt so afraid and so alone. He cried like a baby until he fell asleep on the soft moss under the rock.

He woke up by the early morning light. There was no crazy talk, no screams or moans, only birds singing. There was no stench of urine and mold, only the scent of moss and pines. Still he had no feeling of freedom, only anxiety and fear. He started running further into the woods until he reached a dirt road. He followed it for a while, until he could see a small farm down the road. He went back in the woods, planning to pass the farm unseen. 

Suddenly he heard the sound of someone crying. Hiding behind a big tree, he stretched his neck to see where the sound was coming from. He could not believe his eyes. Sitting on the doorstep, was the boy from outside the madhouse. He was crying his heart out with his face buried in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Having bipolar disorder myself, this chapter was a bit of a challenge. I am so glad I was born in the present layer of time.
> 
> (And chill; I’m a quite well functioning person (lithium is a life saver) in a long term, loving relationship. I have a job that I love, and I can handle the ups and downs that my meds doesn’t cover. I’m fine.)


	12. 1841 II

Evens heart jumped in his chest. What were the odds..? He stared at the young man on the steps that was now wiping his face with his shirt, clearly trying to stop his tears. 

Even couldn’t help himself. He just had to talk to this boy. He ran back through the woods, and entered the dirt road again uphill from the farm. Then he walked down the road towards the farm casually.

“Hey there, what is the matter?” he heard his own, rusty voice say, leaning over the fence. The boy jumped in his seat. “Oh no it's nothing, don’t worry. Uhm, I’m sorry, do I know you from somewhere?” the boy said. 

‘Fuck, he recognized me?’ 

Even put up a smile and shook his head. “I don’t think so, but maybe. It’s a small town. Is there anything I can do to help you? You look a bit upset.”

The boy straightened his back and wiped his face again. “No, I’m all right.” Even couldn’t help feeling a bit disappointed.

“Thank you for your concern though.” The boy looked ashamed.

Even laughed softly. “Oh, it was nothing.” The boy gave him a shy smile.

“Uhmm… so… what brings you up here to the woods then? You don’t have any hunting-gear with you…” 

Even hesitated. “I’m just passing through. I’m on my way to… uhm… town.”

The boy looked at him, a little confused. “Oh, ok. So where did you come from?”

Even looked down on his feet. “I have walked a long way. I hope this town has more opportunities for me then where I came from.”

The boy shook his head and sighed. “Oh man, it’s tough down there right now. It is hard to get a job, and many of the people that goes there searching for jobs, ends up poor and miserable.” He looked up at Even, then his face turned red and he squeezed his eyes closed. “Shit, I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to… It is probably just stupid rumors. Don’t listen to me. I am sure you will find work.”

Even shook his head. “No, it’s ok. It is not a rumor. I have heard the same thing many times. It’s going to be tough, but I really don’t have many options.”

“Well, let me offer you a mug of brew. You must be tired and thirsty.” The boy said, and without knowing it, he touched Evens shattered soul. 

 

Even was sitting by the table in the small kitchen. The boy put a mug in front of him and filled it with beer from a ceramic cag.

“I’m Isak, by the way.” The boy reached out his hand.

“I’m Even.” Meeting Isaks green eyes, made Even feel like sparkles flew out of his own blue. They both looked down.

“Thank you, you are far to kind” Even mumbled. 

He took a slow sip from the mug. “Wow man, this brew is the best I’ve ever tasted! Did you make this?” He meant it. 

“Sure did. My mother and I made it. I’m glad you like it. You are actually the first person to taste it besides me and her” Isak said shyly, but unable to hide how proud he was that Even liked it. 

“Oh, I feel honored. I guess you just made it then, since I am the first person to taste it. And Isak, I don’t like it, I love it!”

Isaks cheeks turned into a dark shade of pink. “Well, thank you. No, this actually one of the last cags. Ehmm… we just don’t get a lot of visitors.” His eyes went into a sad gaze into his mug.

“Seriously Isak, I think you should sell your brew at the market, because this is high quality stuff. You could make a fortune! Take it from a man that has tasted his share of beer.” Even tried to lighten up Isaks mood, but Isak just gave him a halfhearted smile and stared back into his mug. 

“So I take it that you live here with your parents, then.” Even said, just because he had to say something. 

“My father is dead.” The answer came quickly. 

“Oh I’m sorry.” Even felt stupid. 

“It’s ok. He died a long time ago.” Isak sipped on his beer. 

“So you live here with your mother?” Evens gut twisted from asking the question that he already knew the heartbreaking answer to.

“Yeah” Isak whispered. His eyes were getting all shiny and red. “Or no, not anymore. She had to go away for a while. So it’s just me now.” 

Even could see that Isak was fighting his tears. He felt so bad for making Isak sad again.

Isak wiped his eyes and blew his nose in a handkerchief. “You probably think I am a childish coward, but I just don’t know how I’m gonna cope being here all alone. There is so much to do, and there is not a single soul living around here, and I don’t like to be all… alone…” He blew his nose again, and looked back into his mug with shame in his eyes. 

Even put his hand on Isaks shoulder over the small kitchen table. “Hey, Isak, I don’t think that at all. No one likes to be all alone. Me neither.”

 

Isak glared up at him and their eyes met. “Thank you.” Isak whispered.

Then they just sat there in silence, sipping on their brews for a while. 

Isak filled up their mugs. He looked at Even, before he turned his eyes to the floor. “You know, if you can’t find work in town, you can always come back up here. I could really need some help, but I haven’t got much more to offer than food and a bed. And off course some brew.” Isak looked at Even insecurely. It seemed like he was bracing himself for a mucking. 

Even looked back at him with his softest expression. “Are you serious? That is all I need and more!” He could see how Isaks eyes caught a glimpse of hope. “If this is a serious offer, I will gladly take it right away.”

Isak nodded with a serious face. “I’m serious. If you will take this offer, it would be the end of many of my worries.”

Even reached out his hand. “In that case, I will be happy to serve you!”

Isak giggled at that, but he shook Evens hand firmly. 

 

Even loved being at the small farm with Isak. He loved all his tasks, the animals, and the food that they made together. Most of all, he loved Isaks company. They had quickly become close friends. They laughed a lot and they teased each other as friends did.

But through it all, there were two shadows that lurked over Evens shoulders. On one side, there was the crippling, guilty feeling of not being honest about who he was, and where he came from. The memories of his manic behavior and the traumatic months in the loony bin haunted him at night. The thought of Isaks mother being locked up in the same place, made him wake up, choking in his sleep. 

The other shadow that was tormenting him, was the fact that Isaks presence made his skin tingle and his pulse rise. A look in Isaks eyes could make him tremble. A smile could leave him breathless. The sight of Isak working on the field, shirtless and sweating, could make his dick get hard as a rock. 

Even considered it a part of his punishment. He just bowed his head and worked even harder. 

Eventually something changed between them. As much as Even restrained himself to control his feelings for Isak, he often caught Isak staring at him, quickly looking away if Even saw him. Suddenly Isak blushed a lot more when Even talked to him, and his voice was shaky when he spoke. Even didn’t know what to make of it, but it didn’t exactly dull his own emotions. 

 

One evening they were out in the tiny brewer-house, preparing for another batch of beer. In the corner of his eye, Even could see one of the large, heavy cags on the shelf above Isaks head started to tilt.

Evens instincts made him throw Isak away and down on the floor. One second later the cag crashed down right next to them. Even was covering Isaks body as the sharp pieces of ceramics rained showered them.

Even could feel how Isaks body shivered from head to toes, and how his mouth let out a gasp. Even caught his eyes. The green eyes were filled with terror and something else. Something very intriguing. Could it be lust? His mouth was open and his hands were clutching Evens hips.

“Isak, are you ok?” he whispered almost into Isaks mouth.

Isak licked his lips, making Even want to kiss them. “Even” he whispered.

Even just lost it and covered Isaks lips with his own. ‘What am I doing?’

He was about to withdraw when he felt Isak pressed against his lips. Even just held his breath, and kept his eyes closed, waiting for Isaks next move.

Then he felt Isaks arm around his neck, pulling him closer. It felt like heaven on earth and he just let go.

It started as a shy and sloppy kiss. Then it evolved into to a sensual rhythm of dancing tongues and longing moans. Hands were touching and feeling, their cocks were growing equally hard in between them, grinding against each other. It was like a train with no breaks. It wouldn’t stop until all their locked up feelings were released. Hands rubbing the others cock, licking and sucking on each others faces. Moaning, growling and shouting until they were a panting mess, covered with sweat and cum, twisted up in each others arms.  
“Oh Lord, what have we done?” Isak whispered.

 

The rest of the night was like the definition of awkward. They didn’t speak a word. They didn’t even look at each other.

Even was lying in bed that night, bracing himself for being kicked out in the morning. Then he heard the sound of soft footsteps, before his blanket was lifted. Then he felt Isaks warm body sneak into his chest.

“I’m sorry” he heard Isak whisper. “Don’t ever be sorry” Even whispered back, pulled Isak close to him and buried his face in Isaks curls.

 

From that moment on, it was just them. They were a team. They were together. There were no sorrys, no second guesses. They fulfilled one another, and it felt like they belonged together.

They never discussed the future or the past. They both had their own individual reasons that the other didn’t know about. None of them asked, too afraid to get questions in return. Like they had signed some kind of silent pact. 

Some kind of magnetism seemed to pull them together. Inside the house, they were almost always attached with some kind of touch. Arms around the others waist while cooking, legs tangled under the table while eating, snuggled up in front of the fireplace in the evenings, or completely tangled up in each other in bed at night in soft cuddles or living out their most vivid fantasies. 

Outside of the house, on the other hand, they had to be careful. There could be no physical contact between them. If anyone was to pass by and see the two men showing affection towards one another, it would be a disaster. The consequences could be severe.

They never talked about it, but they both knew all too well, that homosexuality was not only considered a sin by the church. It was also forbidden by the law. They could be arrested and thrown in prison. Or maybe even worse; get to feel the rage of a lynching mob.

 

They always kept a safe distance as soon as they walked out the front door. Except from the frequent meet-ups in the barn, where they would kiss each other desperately, and get each other off, rolling around in the hay. And the longing looks were never far apart.

One night, just when Even was about to drift off to sleep, Isak lifted his head and looked at him.

“Whats on your mind, love?” Even mumbled softly.

“You know, the beer is nearly done and we have a lot of cheese… Do you think we should go to the market next Saturday?”

Even froze. There was no way he could show his face in the market without the risk of getting caught and thrown back into the madhouse. 

“That is a great idea, Isak, but I think the beer would sell better if we let it settle for a bit longer, don’t you?”

Isak rested against Evens chest again. “Yeah, you’re right. Maybe the next Saturday then.”

Isak sighed and soon his breath evened out. Even could tell the exact moment he drifted off. 

Evens mind was spinning, suddenly he was nowhere near sleepy.

‘How do I get out of this? Do I pretend to be sick next Saturday? No, Isak will just wait until I am better. Do I tell him the truth? How the hell can I do that? I am being so egoistic, but fuck, I don’t want to lose this.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The law forbidding homosexuality was applicable in Norway until 1972.(!!)


	13. 1841 III

Even was so tired when Isak woke him up the next morning. His thoughts had been tormenting him all night through.

What would happen if he told Isak the truth? Would it be the end of their relationship and put Even on the street? Most likely. But the worst part; would it break Isaks heart? Most definitely. What if he didn’t tell him, and it happened again? If he lost his mind again, and did something to hurt Isaks wellbeing or his reputation… Even could never forgive himself if that happened. Isak had witnessed his own mother go mad, and lost her to the madhouse. How cold he risk putting Isak through something like that again?

 

Even could feel Isaks stare over the breakfast table. He had to pull himself together to be able to meet Isaks worried eyes.

“Whats the matter? You look so sad.” Isaks voice was soft and concerned.

“I’m sorry, love. I’m just really tired. I didn’t get much sleep, that’s all.” Even tried to sound casual.

Isak looked down on his folded hands. “Oh, did I snore?” He was blushing. “Mother used to complain about that too…”

Even couldn’t help but smile. “No, Isak, you didn’t snore. Or maybe just some soft, cute snores, but that is not the reason I didn’t sleep.” 

Isak looked into his eyes. A little smile appeared under his blushing cheeks. “Then what’s… the matter. Is there something… wrong?” The insecurity and fear in his eyes broke a piece of Evens heart.

Without thinking, he grabbed Isaks hands and squeezed them. “My love, there is something I have to tell you.” 

‘Fuck, shit! God damn it! What am I doing?’

Isaks eyes were tearing up. “Please don’t leave me” he whispered.

“What? No! It is just… You know when you suggested that we should go to the marketplace?”

“Yeah?” Isak looked confused.

“Well… um… last time I was in town, I might have done something really stupid that… um… makes it kind of difficult for me to…um… appear in that kind of public places.”

Isak actually looked a bit relieved. His eyes widened and suddenly a tad of curiosity tinted his gaze. “What did you do?” 

Even felt like he was swallowing rocks. ‘Fucking hell! Here goes my happiness down the drain.’

“Mmm I kind of banged on the Bishops door in the middle of the night, and started babbling shit to his face in the hallway of his house.” Even held his breath, waiting for Isaks reaction.

The silence was unbearable.

When he found the courage to look up at Isak, both his eyes and mouth were wide open in disbelief. “What?? You did that? Seriously?”

Even cringed. Isak let out a giggle. “Oh my god! You must have been drunk out of your mind!” He was fighting to hold back his laughter. 

“Yeah, something like that.” Even forced himself to smile. Ok, it was not the whole truth, but maybe it was close enough? Definitely close enough for now. 

“Sweet Lord, that’s the funniest, craziest shit I have ever heard!” Isak chuckled. “How the hell did you get away with that?”

Even couldn’t keep his smile. His upper lip was slightly shaking, and he felt an achy lump building up in his throat. “Well I didn’t. They caught me. Then I managed to escape” he whispered.” I am so sorry I didn’t tell you this, Isak. I was just so scared to lose you. I understand if you don’t want me around anymore. You have been nothing but generous, kind and loving, and you are my everything. Still I couldn’t find the courage to tell you, though it’s been killing me inside to keep it from you.”

His voice was cracking up. He didn’t dare to look at Isak. Then he felt Isaks hand on his shoulder and soft lips to his ear.

“Hey! Listen, love. We all make mistakes. The mistake you made was maybe… um… a bit… weirder than usual, and well, a bit surprising … and I guess the consequences are kind of heavy, but… I don’t know why, but it doesn’t make me love you any less. It makes me think that the heavy thoughts I might have, and my own secrets would be safe with you.”

Even squeezed the hand on his shoulder. 

Isak sighed. “And you know, Even. The biggest sins of our lives are the feelings we have for each other, and the way we show them. Harassing the Bishop is hazel-nuts compared to that.”

Isaks face was so close to Evens, that he could feel the heat of his breath. Even turned and caught his eyes. The look they gave each other contained something brand new. It was so sincere and fragile, like they had peeled of a layer from the surface.

The coming kiss had a new kind of tenderness to it. 

“Yeah, well, that is why I might have been… um… not so enthusiastic when you told me your brilliant idea about selling cheese and beer at the marketplace.” He meant to sound serious, but it came out pretty comic. 

He looked up. Isak was sort of cracking up. The sight released him. Laughter was bubbling up in him, looking at Isaks incredibly cute face.

“Don’t worry my love. There is no way I am going to let anyone take you away from me. I might lock you up in the food-cellar though, to keep you safe.” Isak was holding both his hands in front of his mouth, like that would stop his giggles.

They both burst out in laughter and reached out to each other with their arms. Their eyes locked and their fingers laced together. Two seconds later, Isak straddled Even and leaned in for a giggly kiss. 

 

Even felt like a carriage-load of rocks had been lifted from his shoulders. Sharing that tiny piece of his crippling secret had been rough, but Isaks reaction had been the complete opposite of what Even had feared. It felt like it had connected them even closer. Like it had widened the spectrum of feelings between them.

 

Isak started to open up more about his own fears and troubled thoughts. Things were good between them. Even better than the outstanding beer they had made.

The deepened honesty and respect, combined with a test-run of their outstanding brew, resulted in a whole new meaning of lust and sexual activity.

Isak blew him with so much emotion, Even thought he was going to cry.

When he was finally sinking deep into Isak, their bodies melted together as well as their minds. The sense of trust and understanding had broken all chains of shame and shyness. They were completely lost in each other, unrestrained. They allowed themselves to absorb every sensation and every emotion of the overwhelming pleasure, with all their senses.

A brand new set of sounds filled the room as they approached climax. 

Then they were both gasping for air. Isak buried by Evens body. They could feel each others galloping heartbeats through the others chest. Both had tears in their eyes, but it was nothing sad about it. 

 

“My father is not dead. I think. I was born out of wedlock. As a bastard child.” Isak said, holding Evens waist tight.

Even kissed his temple and stroke his hear. “I’m just so glad you were born.”

“Mother was locked up in the madhouse” Isak whispered and buried his face in Evens chest. Even squeezed Isaks shoulder. ‘Say something! Say something!’

“Oh, my love, that is heartbreaking!” ‘Say something!’ “Isak, the madhouse is where I would have been if I didn’t escape…”

Isak gasped. “Noo! No, no, no! No way! My mother is mad. I love her, but she is mad. I can see it now. She has been mad all my life. There is no way you belong in the madhouse. You just made a mistake.”

Even sighed. “You know, I did harass the Bishop himself in the middle of the night. I can see how they could think that the madhouse was exactly where I belonged.”

Isak shook his head and crawled even closer to him. “That’s it! You are not leaving this house ever again. Get down in the food-cellar!”

Even started laughing. “Have I told you how much I love you, my love?”

Isak was laughing too. “Every day you do, but you can never reach the level of love I have for you!”

Even pulled Isaks head back, and found his eyes. Isaks smile was so heartfelt and filled with love, Evens heart burst. He scooped Isaks body up in an embrace, crunching him into his chest.

Apparently, you are the delusional one. I am sorry, but you are so far behind on that level! There is no way you love me more than I love you.”

Their lips connected, and that kiss unlocked yet another level of understanding, emotions and the feeling of belonging together. 

 

They had still not talked about what the future may hold. They both knew they could never reveal to anyone else that they were a couple. Then again, none of them felt like being out in public much. Their lives evolved around each other, and it felt like that was all they needed. 

 

When the beer was at its best, Isak wanted to try to sell it at the market. Even was going to wait for him in the woods in the outskirts of town. They packed up their best cheese and as many bottles of beer the wheelbarrow could hold, and started the two-hour walk towards town. 

 

As the forest was thinning out, as they got closer to town, they stopped to take a breather, before Isak had to walk the last bit alone. 

They were sitting in the grass, eating bread and cheese, when a woman appeared from out of nowhere. Three goats were following her. She was wearing a black, wide dress with a dirty, gray apron, draping a big pregnant belly. She had a scarf wrapped around her hair, the same as every woman wore outside of home. 

She looked at them without meeting their eyes. Her eyes widened by the sight of the cheese and beer in their wheelbarrow. 

“Would you gentlemen be so kind and trade a cup of goat-milk for a taste of that cheese?” She couldn’t be more than 25 years old, but her voice was rusty and her humble smile uncovered a lot of missing teeth. 

Isak gave her some of their bread along with a big chunk of cheese. “Please take this. We don’t want anything in return. I hope you like it though. We are going to try to sell it at the market. What do you think?”

The woman tasted the cheese and her eyes shut. Pleasure filled her whole face. “I think you are going to make a fortune!” She looked at the ground in front of Isaks feet. “God bless the two of you, I have never met kinder people.” Then she disappeared into the woods again, and the goats followed her.

 

When Isak returned from the market, he had a big smile on his face, and all kinds of goods loaded in the wheelbarrow. He even had a lot of coins in a leather pouch that he was shaking as he approached Even. 

Their beer and cheese turned out to be a great success at the market, as there was a lack of farm-products in the city at the time. 

The hours apart had felt like an eternity for them both. It felt like torture to have to wait to get home to be close to each other.

That night they had lamb-chops and carrots for dinner, some of the goods that Isak had bought at the market. 

When they curled up by the fireplace in the evening, Even pulled Isak close and kissed him softly. “I know there is no way it could ever be possible… but if I could, I would have proposed to you a long time ago. You know that, right?”

Isak smiled his adorable smile. “You know I would have said YES a thousand times, right?” 

 

Once again, the universe leaves us hanging. It wiggles and turns, throws a few layers of time upon the scene, and leaves us in the year of 1984.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Norway, marriage between gay couples was legalized in 2009. There was still some way to go before the church would open up for gay weddings. The first gay couple to be married in church occurred in February 2017. Congratulations!


	14. 1984

Isak pulled his duvet up under his nose as Eskild came dancing into his room again. 

“But I don’t want to go!” he squeaked.

“Ouch, my heart! How can you say that?” Eskild pulled up some dramatic moves, holding a hand over his heart and the other cupping his “shocked” face.

“But Eskild, that place, Metropol, is a gay club, isn’t it?”Isak regretted his choice of words even before he had finished the sentence. 

“Um…hallo! Earth to Isak! This may come as a big surprise, but I am GAY!” Eskild shouted at him.   
“Yeah, I know, but…”

“No fucking buts! It is MY birthday, and I want to go to Metropol, and you are going with me!” Eskild started dancing towards the door. 

“Argh! Eskiiiiild!” Isak threw a pillow at the dancing boy.

“It is not optional, kitten. We are leaving in an hour. You better get ready!”

Actually, Isak was kind of exited, but there was no way he was going to let Eskild know that. He had never been at a gay club before, but he had heard the rumors.

He would never admit it, not to himself or anyone else, but just looking at certain boys could turn him on way more than making out with girls. 

But he was NOT gay. No way! 

Isak was so nervous when Eskild opened the door at Metropol. Loud music pierced through his eardrums. He breathed in the fog of cigarette smoke and humid, hot air.

The bouncer glared at him. Isak knew he was too young to get in. The bouncer looked over at Eskild, then smiled and nodded. “Welcome to Metropol.”

 

The place was packed. Isak caught a glimpse of two men making out. His jaw dropped. He felt like a creep. Like he was spying on the two strangers most private moment. He turned his eyes to the floor and kept them there, letting Eskild lead him by the hand through the crowd, towards the tables in the corner.

“ESKIIIILD!!!” The four people around the table in front of them jumped to their feet and started singing “Happy birthday”. A waiter came over with a bottle of Cava and six glasses. The bottle was popped, the people around the table were cheering. 

Isak was introduced with the two people at the table that he hadn’t met before. Two men, probably in their late twenties, with their fingers laced together. They were pointing at the empty chair next to them, and Isak took a seat, feeling slightly out of place.

He gulped down his glass of Cava, before he finally found the courage to lift his eyes. He let them slide over the crowd, seeing things he had never seen in real life.

Two women were making out in the middle of the dancefloor. Men were dancing very close to each other, flirting and kissing. A drag queen was flirting with a guy by the bar.

“Owner of a lonely heart” by Yes was blasting through the speakers. This place was like a total different world. Like a parallel universe. And he secretly loved it.

 

His eyes locked on a tall, slim boy by the bar with a wide and pretty smile. The boy was talking to a beautiful, blond girl with short hair. He was laughing and smiling at her, like she had just said something really funny.

The boys dark blonde hair had a James Dean-feel to it. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt and stonewashed, blue jeans. And now his eyes met Isaks. ‘Shit, fuck!’ Isak turned his eyes to the floor again, blushing. 

 

“Poor baby, you look so scared! This is all new to you, huh?” The guy next to him looked at him with empathy in his eyes. Isak just nodded. 

The guy put his hand on Isaks shoulder. “Don’t worry, the won’t bite.”

“Unless you want them to!” The boyfriend jumped in.

“Oh Jens, behave!” The boyfriend slapped Jens on his arm.

“Ouch! What? It is true, though!”

Isak sighed in relief as the couple turned their attention towards each other again.

His eyes turned back to the spot where he had seen that breathtaking smile. The boy was gone. A dark haired boy was now sitting on top of the bar, with hungry eyes following the moves of another boy grinding between his legs. It was quite an intriguing sight, but Isaks eyes kept searching for the smiling boy. No such luck. 

A few beers later, Isak started to loosen up a bit. He loved the atmosphere of the place. He loved the way people seemed to be free to live out their true selves within these walls. Many of these people probably had to pretend a lot in their everyday lives. He knew how much Eskild was struggling. Isak loved the idea of them having a safe haven where they could be themselves.

 

Isak was a bit tipsy, standing by the bar with a fresh beer. As he turned around, he bumped into someone, making him lose his balance. Two strong hands held him in place.

“Sorry!” he mumbled and looked straight into the sparkling, blue eyes and the big smile of the boy he had been looking for.

“It’s ok!” the boy said with a wide smile, before he kept moving towards the bar.

Isak froze for a second, trying to get his shit together, before he managed to make his way back to his table. “Sweet dreams” by Eurythmics started playing. ‘Oh, the irony!’

 

He had a straight view to the boy by the bar, now standing there all alone. The smile had faded from his face. He seemed a bit lost and uncomfortable. His eyes were fixated on something out of Isaks sight.

Then the people blocking Isaks view moved. He caught a glimpse of the blond, shorthaired girl heavily making out with another girl up against the wall. 

Isak sort of freaked out when he saw the boy receiving his bill from the bartender. Without further thought, he got up and pushed through the crowd on his way to the door. 

It was pass midnight, but it was still warm outside. The fresh air made him wonder what the hell he was doing, but he was still staring at the door, waiting. 

 

He was pretending to tie his shoelaces for probably five minutes, before the tall, sad-looking boy appeared in the doorway. 

‘Now what?’ “Hi! Are you leaving?” Isak tried to sound chill.

“Yeah” the boy said and gave him a halfhearted smile. “You too?”

“Yeah, I think so. I was here to celebrate my friends birthday. He is all over the place, having the time of his life. I am so happy for him, but I’m feeling a bit lost, so…”

“Mhm, tell me about it! I am here as a wingman for my friend. Now she is finally making out with her crush. Good for her, but I think I’ll pass on the third-wheeling.” 

Isak laughed and tried to think of something to say.

“I think I’m gonna go to the baked potato-stand. Want to join me?” Was the best thing he could think of saying.

“Sure, why not?” the stranger answered.

They started walking up the street leading to Egertorget. 

“I’m Isak by the way” Isak said and reached his hand out to the stranger. 

The stranger shook his hand firmly. “I’m Even.”

They were sitting in the grass in front of the parliament building, eating their baked potatoes and sipping on their bottles of coke. They were talking about everything and nothing, and they laughed a lot. Isak felt so comfortable around Even, even though butterflies were flying in loops in his belly. 

When they were done eating, Even pulled a joint out of his Marlboro-packet. “Want to share this with me?” he said with his brows raised.

“Mmm yess! Isak said with a big smile on his face.

They were lying in the grass, all giggly and high. The August night was warm, the sky was clear and a pale fool moon was hanging low. 

Even stroke Isaks bare arm. “Are you cold?”

Goosebumps appeared from the touch. “No I’m not cold.” Isak giggled.

“Look at you, you’ve got goosebumps!” Even pulled Isak closer and put his arm around him.

Isak had left his jean jacket at Metropol, but he was nowhere near being cold. He was so hot that he felt like he was burning up. He felt the heat radiating from Evens body, and he breathed in his heavenly scent. 

He looked up at Even, who was talking away about a movie he had seen, smiling equally wide with both his mouth and his eyes.

“I really like you, Even” Isak heard himself say.

Evens smile faded. Isaks words had not made him happy at all. 

“I really like you too Isak, but you don’t know me at all. I am a lot more complicated than you think” Even said with a serious expression on his face.

“What do you mean?” Isak asked hesitantly. 

Even sighed heavily. “It means…. It means that I don’t want to lead you on, because… oh, fuck it… Isak, I am manic depressive. And like… sometimes I am out of control. Like really out of control. Like… yeah… I’m what you would call crazy.”

“Oh” was all Isak could think of saying. “But is there… they don’t… like… have a cure for it?” he added a few seconds later. 

Even looked so uncomfortable, so ashamed. Isak squeezed his hand. 

“Well, I’m on lithium, that helps, but I still get depressed sometimes. And I still get a bit too hyped sometimes. It has fucked up so many aspects of my life, so even though the symptoms are not so heavy anymore, it is still such a big part of my life. Like, people are afraid of me. A lot of rumors are going around. Some of them are unfortunately true, some are pure bullshit.” Even took a deep breath. “I just don’t want to bring anyone into that mess.”

Isaks heart ached. After what he had just heard, he still felt the urge to kiss Even. What the hell, he didn’t want this night to end, like ever. It felt like they had some kind of natural connection, that he had never felt with anyone else.

Manic depressive… Isak knew all about the severity of mental illness. His own mother had been struggling with it his whole life. It was the main reason he had moved out. He had sworn that his life would be better without mentally ill people around him, but Even seemed to be so aware of his condition, and the effect that it could have on people around him. His mother had always been very much in denial, refusing to get any help. 

 

“I am sorry, Isak. I should go.” Even removed his arm from Isaks shoulders.

Isak realized he had been silent for a long time. Plenty of time to make Even think that he was scared shitless by the confession. 

“Please wait! Don’t go! Not now. Not like this” Isak shouted.

Even hesitated for a second, before he sat down again. 

Isak grabbed Evens hand. “I’ve had such a great time with you tonight. You can’t just share your most heartbreaking inner thoughts and then leave!”

Even just looked down in the grass.

“I guess being manic depressive is a bitch, but that doesn’t make you a freak, unworthy of new friendships or love, does it?” Isak had no idea where his courage came from. 

“Sorry, I… I just thought that…. Yeah you are right. I probably consider myself a freak unworthy of friendships and love.” Evens voice was low and quiet.

“Yeah, well, fuck that! Can I please see you again?” Isak said with the face of a stubborn four year old.

Even stared at him and started giggling.

“What?” Isak shouted.

“You are just too cute” Even said. His giggles turned into a contagious laugh. 

When their laughs settled, Isak crawled closer to Even and put his arm around his waist. Evens arm found its way back around Isaks shoulders. 

 

The sun was already up when they were standing outside the door at kollektivet, where Isak lived.

Isak pulled Even into a hug that lasted for minutes.

“Promise you will call me” Isak said, looking deep into Evens astonishing blue eyes.

“I will call you” Even said, smiling and with his eyebrows raised. Then he walked off and disappeared around the street corner. 

 

Once again, Isak pulled his duvet up under his nose by the sight of Eskild in his doorway.

“Isak, what the fuck??! Do you have any idea how worried I have been?? You can’t just take off like that! And you come home now? In the morning? Where the hell have you been??”

“Sorry, I…”

“Jens saw you outside, leaving with a guy… Isak, I swear to God, if you had unprotected sex with that guy…”

“Eskild, I…”

Isak, I know you are gay, ok? You score very high on my gaydar, and I have seen the magazine you keep in your nightstand. And that’s ok! That is great! But you know how this horrible disease that they call “the gay plague” is going around! Everyone is hysterical! Do you have any idea of how dangerous it is to have sex with strangers these days??”

“ESKILD!”

“Isak, baby, please tell me you didn’t have unprotected sex with that guy!”

“ESKILD! SHUT THE FUCK UP! We were just talking, ok? Jeeesus!!”

“Oh…”

 

Isak spend his days staring at the phone at the table next to the couch. He didn’t want to leave the apartment, in case Even called while he was out. 

His mind was consumed with Even. His smile, his eyes, his laugh, his touch. Even the knowledge of Evens imperfections kind of appealed to him. 

‘Why won’t he call?’

Isak occupied the couch for days. Linn was furious.

“He is not going to call” Isak was thinking for the 1000’th time that day. 

Then the phone started ringing. Isak looked at it in shock. ‘It is probably just one of Eskilds friends again.’ 

He cleared his throat and picked up the phone.

“Hallo? It’s Isak.”

“Hey, this is Even.”

 

And at the worst timing yet, the universe cuts us off here, wiggles and shakes, and throws us down again in the year of 2020.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The gay plague, the gay cancer, GRID (gay related immune deficiency) and the gay pest, were terms being used, especially by media, about HIV and AIDS through the 80’s. Certain people considered it a punishment from God. The stigma this caused on gay people all around the globe, I don’t even need to tell you about. 
> 
> Manic depressive is the old name of the diagnose Bipolar disorder.


	15. 1984 II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what just happened. I suspect that the two celestial forces Evakkk and Trunte, closely connected to the universe, has been pulling some strings, because somehow the universe suddenly wiggled back to where it cut us off in the last chapter.

“Do you have any plans for tomorrow?” Even asked.

Isak tangled his finger in the phone-cord. “No, not really.”

“Do you want to go on a boat trip with me?” Evens voice sounded a bit insecure. 

“You have a boat?” Isak was surprised.

Even laughed. “It belongs to my mum and dad, but I’m the one using it the most.”

“Oh. Cool. Yes I would love to.” Isak was eager. 

“Sweet! I can pick you up in Frognerkilen, by Kongen.” Even said.

“With your boat?” Isak replied.

“Yes, with the boat.” Even chuckled.

“Ok. When?” 

“10 am? Is that too early?”

“10 is fine.” Isak was usually never up at that time on a Saturday, but he would gladly get up early if it was to see Even. 

“Ok, see you then.” Even sounded happy.

“See you then.” Isak felt so happy, he could scream. And that was exactly what he was doing the second he hung up the phone.

 

Isak was fumbling with the chain, trying to lock his bike in Frognerkilen. He was so nervous. His hands were shaking. He was having second thoughts about the whole boat-thing. He knew nothing about boats. And he knew he would have to sit next to Even in his little swimming trunks. That could be a problem.

He let his eyes glide over the marina. Around the clubhouse “Kongen”, there was a big cabin cruiser, a few smaller motorboats and two sailboats. Then his eyes found Evens tall and skinny figure standing on the deck of a white sailboat, coiling ropes. Isaks second thoughts and nerves faded. He started walking across the long floating dock leading out to Evens boat. 

Soon he was standing there in front of the white sailboat, looking at Evens suntanned back.

“Halla!” he called out. 

Even turned around so fast that he dropped the rope he was coiling. “Hey! You are here!” With a wide smile, he reached out his hand to help Isak aboard. “Are you ready?” Even said with his eyebrows raised.

Isak laughed. “Um… not really. Even, I know nothing about boats...”

“That’s ok. I am used to sailing this boat on my own. Just sit down and chill.”

 

Isak felt a bit helpless. He was sitting there doing nothing, while Even started doing a lot of things at once. Starting the engine, untying the moorings, pulling up the fenders, backing up the boat and turning it around without bumping into any of the other boats.

 

Isak looked at Even the captain in awe. The sunshine was lighting up his wild hair, the look of intense concentration in his face, the sweat breaking out on his chest, his bare feet running back and forth, his abs and his biceps working under his skin.

Isaks jeans were suddenly too tight. ‘Damn it!’ At least he had his t-shirt to pull down and cover himself. How was he supposed to sit there with nothing but his swimming trunks? 

Even settled down behind the helm and smiled at Isak. Then he pulled up two beers from the cooler behind him. 

“I am so glad you wanted to see me again” Even said and handed Isak a beer. 

“Well, I have been staring at the phone like an idiot all week, so likewise.” Isak felt stupid for saying that. 

“Really? I kind of convinced myself that you were having second thoughts.” Even looked down on his beer. 

Isak shook his head and they just smiled at each other. 

“Skål!” They clinched their bottles together.

 

The boat was sliding through the calm sea. It was such a hot day. The sun was shining from clear blue skies, reflecting on the water surrounding them. Isak was sweating heavily in his jeans and t-shirt. 

“There is plenty of room downstairs if you want to change clothes. There is also a small bathroom with a toilet and a sink.”

Isak felt like he had no choice. He climbed down the stairs into the cabin. There were at least five beds in there, a small kitchen and a bathroom. He peeled of his sweaty clothes at put on his swimming trunks. 

Then he was standing there, in front of Even, feeling uncomfortable with nothing to cover his pale chest and his skinny legs.

Even handed him another beer as he sat down. He leaned back and tried to look chill, but he could feel Evens eyes on him, making him wish for a blanket to wrap himself up in.

“Want to take a swim?” Even turned off the engine. 

“Here?” Isak had no idea that was even possible. 

“Yes, here.” Even smiled at him.

“But we are out in the open seas!” Isak felt a sting of anxiety in his chest. 

“So?” Even raised his shoulders.

“I don’t know…” Isak looked at the open, deep sea.

“Well I’m getting too hot, I’m going in!” Then he just jumped overboard with a big splash.

For 30 seconds, Isak felt very lonely on the drifting boat. Then Even came climbing up some ladder on the back of the boat. Then he was standing next to Isak, dripping wet. “Aren’t you warm?”

“Yes, but it seems so scary to swim out here.” Isak felt like a wimp.

“Do you want a cold hug to cool you down?” Even was laughing. 

Isak eased up. “Yes please!” He got on his feet and met Evens embrace. He squealed by the cold and wet sensation against his warm and sweaty skin. Then he just melted into it with all senses. Evens hair smelled of shampoo and seawater. His skin was soft, even though it was covered with goosebumps. Evens hair was dripping down on Isaks lips, leaving a salty taste in his mouth. Evens breath close to his ear sent chills down his spine.

 

An hour later they were sitting in a flower field on one of the small island in the Oslofjord. Even had taken him to his favorite place. They were the only ones there, no other people in sight. Massive bushes of wild roses and lilacs were surrounding the flower field. Smooth rocks led down to the water. There was even a tiny beach. Isak had no idea that such places existed so close to his own home. Now he was sitting there with Even, drying off after a swim in the ocean. Isak found the whole situation very surreal.

Even looked at him. “Do you like mussels?” 

“You brought mussels?” Isaks eyes widened.

“Duh!” Even said and pointed at the beach.

“Oh!” Isak said. “I don’t know if I like them, I don’t think I have tasted them.”

“What?? I’m gonna get us some. Do you want to join me? I have an extra diving mask.”

“Um… ok.” Isak knew he sucked at holding his breath under water, but he was willing to try.

 

They were swimming under water, side by side. Even pointed at a cluster of brown and blue shells. Isak had to go up for air. Seconds later Even appeared with a big cluster of the shells in his hand. “We need more!” he shouted. “Ready?”

Isak inhaled deeply and went back down.

Instead of going for the mussels, Even came swimming towards him. Isak forgot about his urge for oxygen when he felt Evens lips on his. 

The soft and salty kiss lasted for a couple of seconds, but it felt like an eternity.

With their lips still connected, they came up for air. Even ripped off both of their diving masks and came back for Isaks lips with a big smile on his face. Now they were able to deepen the kiss without drowning.

Even let his tongue slide across Isaks lips. Isak opened his mouth and let his tongue strife Evens softly. Then they melted into a tight embrace and a dirty kiss. They kept kissing each other as they made their way up on the beach and onto dry land. 

“My God, Isak, I cannot believe this” Even whispered as they tumbled down into the flower field. 

“This might just be my sweetest dream, don’t wake me up” Isak panted.

They kept rolling around in the flower field, making out for hours. Then Even steamed some mussels in a casserole over open fire. Isak loved it. He probably would have hated it if someone else had served it to him. But Even had cooked these, so he loved it. He loved everything about Even, even his mussels.

 

“You have to tell me when you want to go home.” Even said.

Isak sighed. “I wish we could just stay here.”

“We could, you know. If you don’t have any plans tomorrow morning…”

“Really?” Isak never knew that was an option.

“Yes, why not?” Even stroke his arm. 

“I would love to stay here with you!” Isak pulled Even close to him. 

“Ok, then we stay here” Even said and planted a kiss on Isaks forehead.

 

They were lying in the flower field, all comfortable with a matrass from one of the boats beds under them, and with a duvet covering them. Close together, skin on skin. Kissing and cuddling.

It went from cuddly to horny. Isak had never been so aroused in his life. Wet, deep kisses combined with Evens grabbing hands, made his dick so hard, it was embarrassing. 

When he felt that Even was equally hard against his thigh, Isak let go of his shame. Even groaned when Isak let himself grind against Evens hip.

They got lost in each other. Even was sucking on Isaks tongue, his lips, his jaw and his neck. Isak was pulling Evens hair with both hands. They let their cocks grind against each other. They were moaning and panting and whispering each others names.

When they finally grabbed each others cocks, a few seconds was all it took to tip them both over the edge.

 

The night sky was dark and covered with twinkling stars.

“I have never, ever felt like this before” Even whispered.

“Me neither” Isak whispered back.

Like a lame cliché, a shooting star flew across the sky, right over their heads.

 

Years went by. They were so happy and in love with each other, but just a handful of people knew that knew they were actually a couple. Everyone else thought they were just friends. 

Even had moved into kollektivet just a few months into their relationship, so at home they could be boyfriends and their relationship flourished. 

Sometimes they went to Metropol, where they could wild out. Sometimes they went out with their friends, where they had to behave.

There was just so much hysteria and fear of homosexuality out there. People were scared, knowing that gay people could be carriers of the feared disease. You could read about the gay disease in the papers every day.

They felt no need to announce their love outside of their small group of trusted friends. They were just happy that they had found each other. 

Life was good.

**  
Now the universe jumps forward, shifts dimensions and throws a few decades of time on the scene, leaving us in the year of 2020.


	16. 2020

Even stared at the letter from NAV. They wanted to him to see their own psychiatrist to get a second opinion of his employability. 

The psychiatrist he had been seeing for almost three years now, had already recommended a maximum of 30% employability. Even that felt a bit too much, at least right now.

The last few years had been rough. Rough on himself, on Isak and on his parents. He felt like the crappiest boyfriend on earth.

It had started out so good. Meeting Isak at Nissen, being embraced by Isaks friends, moving in together, having the best summer of his life.

Even had been accepted to the bachelor-program in film and TV at Westerdals. He and Isak had both been so happy.

He had loved Westerdals. The teachers, the curriculum, the creativity and ambitions that characterized the students. 

Then he had started to feel that he was falling behind. He had felt like something was blocking his creative flow. He had blamed it on his medication. 

 

He had been struggling with an important assignment when he had decided to go off his meds for a few weeks. Just to unblock the creativity. Just to get through this assignment. 

 

It had felt so relieving. Suddenly he had been able to write without effort. He had been able to film some great clips. He had been on a roll.

Then he had been spiraling out of control.

Isak had been the first one to look at him with a worried and knowing expression. Then his parents. Then his teachers, and then his new friends at school.

He had been in contact with nearly everyone he had ever known, getting them onboard on his project. A project he had been convinced to be groundbreaking and brilliant.

He had done so many outrageous things. He had been unable to see how fucked up it was then, but he could see it all too clearly now. 

He squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head. “No, no, no, no, don’t go there!” 

 

He got kicked out of Westerdals, and he had never spoken to anyone there again. 

The following heavy depression had lasted for months. Isak had been reduced to someone Even didn’t deserve. Only looking at Isak had made him feel so guilty for ruining this angels life. Even had tried his best to push Isak away. 

Isak had stood his ground. He had always been there, but he had always respected Evens need of space. He had always listened to Evens darkest thoughts, but never had he let himself get caught up in them. He had never let Even pull him down into his darkness. Isak had never put his own life on hold. That had probably saved them. 

Little by little, Evens depression had been letting go of him, but he had still been crippled by anxiety and fear of facing the world. Isak was the one he was almost comfortable having around him. He had been ok with his parents too, but he leaving the apartment to go see them, had been the obstacle.

Magnus had popped by unannounced, insisting to be let into Evens circle of ‘safe people’. Even had been terrified, but when Magnus had left, Even had a warm, soft feeling for the boy who was so clueless, yet so wise.

Then Jonas and Mahdi had made their way into his safe circle. 

Now, two years later, Evens safe circle still consisted of the same small handful of people. He still did everything he could to avoid meeting people from Westerdals, or people he had been in touch with during that time. 

He knew that everyone around him was concerned. Every time he spoke to his mother, it was always the same conversation. About how he was feeling, if he had been outside, if he had been taking his meds, and then she asked how Isak was doing with love and concern in her voice.

‘I know I am a burden to him, you don’t have to rub it in’ he wanted to scream every time. 

Isak made sure Even took his meds. Other than that, he was just chill. Made sure Even knew he loved him, although Even couldn’t really believe it. He always made sure Even had everything he needed, before he went to uni or out with the boys. He always came home early and cuddled up with Even on the couch or the bed, swearing there was no other place he would rather be.

Eventually, Even had started working 14 hour a week at his fathers company. NAV had been demanding that he was in some kind of work training, so his father had come up with a plan. It didn’t feel like a real job, it felt like some kind of charity. He was paid to sit at the desk in his parents home, punching numbers into the computer.

His psychiatrist applauded him for it. She told him that this was a big accomplishment, considering all he had been through. Considering how sick he had been. Considering having such a heavy mental illness. She was so understanding, Even felt like a retard. 

He had been seeing her since his mania over two years ago. Even knew nothing about her, she was just Dr. Wiik. She had always felt so sorry for him. That was the substance of their relationship. She always emphasized how difficult his situation was. If he talked about having difficulties of facing people or situations from the time he had been manic, she agreed and felt sorry for him. She felt sorry for him and empathized how difficult it was for him to accept and to live with his this terrible illness. She empathized how difficult it had to be for him and for Isak to be open in a homosexual relationship.

She had no doubts that 30% employability was more than enough for Even in his difficult situation.

 

Now he was standing there with the letter from NAV, saying they wanted a second opinion on Dr. Wiiks request. He felt like he was falling apart. 

Even knew that Isak still had a few more classes before he was done for today, he didn’t want to bother him with this.

He crawled up in bed and started hyperventilating. ‘What if they want me to work full time? I can’t do it, I just…’ 

 

Two weeks, and many crippling thoughts later, Even was sitting in the waiting-room outside of Dr. Røyses door. He felt nauseous. 

The door opened and a man, probably in his 50’s smiled at him and reached his hand out. “Even?”

Even shook his hand.

“Call me Christian” the doctor said.

 

“So Even, I guess you found that letter from NAV a bit confusing, huh?” The doctor said with a small chuckle. 

The tone in the doctors voice and the smiling eyes, calmed Even down a bit. “Yeah, I guess” he said looking down on his sneakers. 

“Yeah, sometimes I think that’s part of their job. To confuse people.” The doctor laughed, making Even smile. 

“I see from your records that your psychiatrist has recommended a maximum of 30% employability for you. Is that something that you are comfortable with?” The doctor looked at him kind of curiously. 

Even didn’t really know what he was comfortable with. “Um.. I have been struggling a bit for the last few years. Currently I’m working 14 hours a week. Right now, I have to say that it feels more than enough.

“Great! So you are happy with that?” The doctor looked straight into Evens eyes. “Like, are you living your dreams?” 

Even looked at the doctor with narrow eyes. “Look, my fucking bipolar brain put an end to my dreams a long time ago, ok? I am just trying to keep myself from drowning here. “

Christian, the doctor smiled at him. He smiled! “I get that. But at the same time you are saying that you have a dream locked up deep down there.”

Even just stared at him.

“So, are you afraid of trying, in case you will fail? Don’t hate me, I’m just trying to get to know you.” The doctor gave him a soft smile.

“It’s ok. And yeah, I guess.” Even felt ashamed. 

“So, tell me what’s good about your life, Even.” The doctor actually looked sincerely interested.

Even didn’t have to think before answering that one. “Isak, my boyfriend, is the best part of my life. I don’t know how he puts up with me, but he is my everything.”

“You have a boyfriend? For how long?” The doctor seemed exited.

Even smiled of the thought of his boyfriend. “Going on four years now.”

The doctor widened his smile. “You’ve got love in your life, fuck work!”

“What?” Even could not believe that the doctor had just said that.

“Yeah! I mean it! I know more than a few ‘successful’ people, like doctors and lawyers, in their 50’s, with their beautiful wives and kids, fancy cars and amazing houses, sneaking around with their secret boyfriends. They would love to have what you and Isak have. What could be more important than love?” The doctor looked all cheerful. 

Even just had to smile. “Yeah, I guess I’m a lucky bastard.”

“So, do you think that you are worthy of such happiness?” The doctor searched Evens eyes.

“Um… what? Ah…. I don’t know… I guess not.” It felt like a knife twisted in his heart. 

“Is because you have bipolar disorder?” Christians expression was soft.

“Because of shit I’ve done during episodes, I guess…” Even looked at his sneakers again. 

“Do you think that the people you care about agrees with this? That these episodes, I can see that the last one was over two years ago, makes you unworthy of happiness and success?” The doctor continued.

“No they probably don’t… But…but…hey I don’t expect you to understand how I feel. It is complicated, ok?” Even felt an aching lump building up in his throat. 

“It is really not that complicated, Even. It hurts me to say it, but I think that you feel so ashamed and crippled by that mania you went through two years ago, that it still consumes you. I think that who judges you and stigmatizes you the most is yourself, when everyone else has moved on and forgotten all about it. No one would even lift an eyebrow if you followed your dream. Or at least let yourself live, work and enjoy life. What if someone you don’t even care about lifted an eyebrow? So what, it’s their fucking eyebrow?”

Even didn’t know what to say, but something started to let go inside of him. ‘What if he is right?’

The doctor put his hand flat on the desk between them. “Even, I’m not saying that it’s easy to fight your own thoughts, but I want you to know that the “truths” that you have created for yourself, might not be true outside your own head. 

 

Even retreated back in his chair and thought about what the doctor had just said. It was all so unusual to him, that someone twisted his thoughts like this. 

 

Christian looked into the journal. “I see you have been applying for some jobs lately?”

“Yeah, NAV said I had to. I was scared shitless, but I’ve been to two interviews. Didn’t get the job.”

“Did you mention your diagnose in those interviews?” Christian asked.

Even raised his shoulders. “Well, I have to tell them….”  
“Why? Last time I checked, there was some competition out there. You apply for jobs that suit the employability you feel you can handle, despite your illness. Do you think your competition will mention their bad knees, fucked up backs or their irritable bowels, even though it might be a problem? You see, it is none of their business. If people get to sick to work, their doctor fills out a sick leave in this country, and that goes for you too. And even in that case, your boss is not allowed to ask what is the matter with you. They get their money back from the government.”

“Oh, ok” Even hadn’t thought about it that way.

“And, Even, you are taking your medication. I hope you feel that you can lean on them, have faith that they work. As long as you take them, you will not have any of your dreaded episodes. Sure, things can still be difficult, but at least you will not be spiraling out of control. Agree?”

“I guess…”

“So, then the argument of ‘what if I have another episode’ is kind of fading, right?”

“Yeah, I guess, but… I don’t know….”

“So, then we are left with the big question; what really matters to you. How would you like to spend your time, what would it take to make you like your life again.” Christian smiled. 

Even felt part intimidated and part relieved by the way this doctor was talking to him. Intimidated because this would take a lot of work, scary work with his own thoughts, relieved because it felt like this man was apparently interested to see who Even was besides his diagnose and his difficulties. 

“Even, if you are content with working in your fathers office 14 hours a week, if you are happy with that, and that is your dream, I could easily sign these papers. It’s just that…. I don’t even know you… But I could so imagine your life to contain more than that.”

Even felt a buzz of a rare feeling tickling his heart. Hope?

 

“Even, do you like people? Do you like the feeling of making other people feel good?” 

“Um…sure…I guess…”

Christian looked him in the eyes again. “You know there is a refugee reception just down the street?” 

Even nodded. He had walked passed it many times.

“They are in desperate need of volunteers. If you have a day to spear, it would be great for them, and it could be a good opportunity for you to test yourself a little. It would be a 6 hour shift, socializing with the people who live there. Help them with their language assignments, play with the kids, maybe some simple cooking, the women there makes amazing food! What do you say?”

Even blinked a few times. “Um… can I think about it?”

“No, I prefer an answer right now actually. If you think about it, your thoughts will most likely mess it up. No one there will know anything about your past. The only thing they will know, is that they appreciate the time you spend there. You can always leave early if it gets too much for you. What about the day after tomorrow?”

Even felt brave. “Ok… I will do it…”

“No, not ok. This is ether something you want to do or not. If you say ok, it means that you feel pressured to do it.”

“Yes, I want to do this! The day after tomorrow. God damn you!” Even said loud and clear. 

They both started laughing.

“Great! Call them and let them know you are coming.” Christian handed him a card with their number. 

Evens smile faded.

Christian looked up at him. “Would you want me to call instead?”

Even nodded.

“So you would like your psychiatrist to call and make the appointment? Is that the way you would like to be introduced?”

“Seriously!? How do you always know what to say to make my thoughts jump into the right track??”

“It is your thoughts, you are the one that is jumping them into the right track.”

“Yeah, Cristian, but I have been in therapy for so long. No one has ever made me jump my thoughts like you do.”

“Well, I shouldn’t get to personal, but that’s what worked for me. I met a psychiatrist that second opinioned my fucked up thoughts.”

Even gasped. “You had a psychiatrist?”

“Yes. Fortunately, I only had one year left of med- school when I was diagnosed with the same disorder that you have. I know how hard it is to believe in yourself again after shit like that. So after a few years in darkness, I met this psychiatrist that actually helped me. And even though I thought that I would never go back to med-school, somehow I finished the final year. By the time I was done, I already knew that I wanted to be a psychiatrist. That was my dream, and now I have been living it for more than ten years, in 80% employment. That works for me. It is not always easy, but for me it is worth it. And who has an easy life anyways, huh? Sorry, this was not supposed to be about me. You wanted to make a phone-call, right?”

Even realized he was staring at the doctor with his mouth open. “Yeah…. Um… I was about to call them…” He pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed the number. 

 

“Hey babe! How did it go?” Isak looked a bit worried when he greeted Even with a kiss. 

“It went well… I think… I am going to volunteer at the refugee reception this Wednesday, and I actually really look forward to it.”

Isaks face lit up. “The refugee reception? Even, that sounds perfect! They are gonna love you, baby!”

 

Six months later, Even was once again waiting outside of Dr. Christian Røyses office. 

“Even! Good to see you.” The doctor reached out his hand and Even shook it firmly.

Even took a seat and Christian, the doctor looked him in the eyes, searching.

 

“So, what can I do for you, Even? Last time we spoke, you worked 60%, paid hours, at the refugee reception. Did you hit a bump in the road? ” 

“No bump in the road. Christian, I just want to thank you. You helped me find my way when I thought my life was set to a minimum. Now I feel like the work I do, matters to other people. My life has purpose all of a sudden. As cliché as it sounds, I feel like a new man. I have a job that I love, and that has so many side effects. Like it makes my social life easier. The question that used to scare me the most; “what do you do for a living”, I can now answer with actual pride. The best thing about me feeling better about myself, is how it affects the relationship with the man I love. I used to think that he just felt trapped, but now it is easier to accept that he actually loves me. We have gotten so much closer lately. There are still some issues, but they seem to fade gradually. I am starting to think that I can have a good life with love, work and friends, despite having bipolar disorder.”

“Wow, Even… I am so happy for you! I notice that you say “I have bipolar”. During our sessions, you used to always say “I am bipolar”. Does that mean that bipolar does not define who you are anymore?”

Even smiled. “Clever, Christian. I haven’t thought about it that much, but yes, that is exactly what it means.” 

 

Even pulled up a small box from his pocket. He had been out at Bygdøy with the kids from the refugee reception all day. After swimming, barbequing and making castles in the sand, they had collected empty mussel shells. Back at the reception, the kids had been writing words on the pearly white surface inside the shells, with a blue glitter-marker. Words like; Mamma <3, love, joy, and so on. Even had made two of his own. 

 

Christian opened the box and held the mussel shell between his fingers, turned it around and discovered the inscription.” Life supporter” he read out loud.

“Thank you so much, Even. It means a lot to me to see you so happy with your life. Remember, you did all the hard work. If you feel like my support helped you, I am honored. This mussel right here, makes me want to cry. I’m gonna keep it here at my desk to give me motivation, and to remind me why I love my job.” 

Even smiled and got up to leave.

“Wait! No hug?” Christian reached his arms out. 

The hug was heartfelt and long lasting.

 

“Hey baby! How was your day?” Isak looked up from his books and stretched his neck to get his kiss. 

“All good. The kids had a great time at Bygdøy. Then I went by Christians office on my way home.”

Isaks face went from happy to worried in less than a second. “Christians office? Baby, I didn’t know you had an appointment with Christian…? I thought you didn’t have to go there anymore, unless you… hit a bump in the road… Even, is everything ok?” 

“Oh no, don’t worry! Everything is ok. I just… I had such a great day at work. It made me wonder how my day would have been if I had never met Christian. Probably feeling like a dead beat at my fathers desk. I just felt the need to go by Christians office to thank him.” 

Isak smiled. “You know what Christian would say, Even. You did all the work. But baby, I’m so glad you met him too. You know I’m a bit jealous, but really, I love how he saw your potential and helped you see it yourself.”

“Oh, so you’re jealous of him now? I gave him a present too. Don’t be mad.” Even put on a teasing smile.

“A present?? What did you get him? Oh I’m so jealous!” Isak pretended to be shocked. 

“I made it myself. A mussel shell from Bygdøy with the inscription; “Life supporter”.

“Oh no you didn’t! Even, he knows you have a boyfriend, right?”

“Ha ha, yes Isak, I think I have mentioned you, but he would be so jealous if he knew that the one I made for you is even cuter.”

“You made me one?” Isaks eyes sparkled. 

 

Even handed over the box with Isaks shell in it. Isak opened it, picked up the shell carefully and turned it. “Mannen I mitt liv <3” 

 

Isak could not blink fast enough to stop the tear building up in the corner of his eye. “Oh God! Remember that day? When I woke up, I was sure you had left. But there you were, making scrambled eggs in the kitchen, singing along to fucking Gabrielle. When you told me you had never felt anything like that before, I thought I was going to faint. I was so gone for you, you know. Still am.”

During the last few years, their relationship had turned into a safe, caring, cuddly and practical arrangement. Not very sexual. Sure, they got each other off from time to time, but the overwhelming lust, the hunger and the most intriguing passion had faded with all the complications that had been through.

“Oh, I remember!” Even cupped Isaks face and stared into those beautiful green eyes. “I have been completely gone for you since the first time I saw you at school, you know that.” He kissed Isak softly.  
Isak let his tongue slide over Evens lip. Even let his tongue touch Isaks briefly. The hot and wet sensation, made it tingle in Evens pants. The kiss turned into making out.

They were licking and sucking on the others lips, earlobes, jawlines and necks. Suddenly the overwhelming lust, hunger and passion was back, making Even grab Isaks ass and lift him up on the kitchen counter. Dirty dishes tilted over, some probably broke, but either of them cared. Isak looked at Even with hooded, horny eyes. He was breathing heavily through his open mouth, looking so sexy and exited. 

Even was grinding his hard cock against Isaks, through the fabric of their pants. Even felt so horny, he couldn’t think, he could hardly breathe. Isak was letting out his adorable, mouth-watering, totally arousing little moans. Even got rid of all of Isaks clothes in seconds. Isak was fumbling with the buttons of Evens jeans. Even didn’t have time to wait. A couple of seconds later, he was standing naked between his naked boyfriends thighs, kissing him everywhere.

Isak reached his hand into the cabinet behind him and found a bottle of lube that Even had no idea was there. “We used to fuck right here all the time, remember?” Isak said with an expression filled with lust, making Even lose it a bit more. 

Isak dripped lube all over Evens cock and started to pump it with one hand. His other hand reached down between his own thighs, fingers aiming for his hole. He was looking straight into Evens eyes with a look so innocent, yet so dirty, like only Isak could. It was like a déjà vu from the summer of 2017.

Even pushed Isak back and let his finger glide into the heat of his boy, while kissing him passionately. Isak body was twisting under him. Letting out all the sounds that Even had forgotten how much he loved.

“Oh please, baby. Just fuck me right now, please!” Isak plead.

“Oh, I’m gonna fuck you, baby, but you have to be patient. Don’t want to hurt you. Fuck, you are so beautiful, Isak!”

Evens fingers made Isak go so beautifully out of control. He was pulling Evens hair, pinching his own nipples while cursing and pleading. Even let his third finger hit the spot that made Isaks whole body shiver. 

“Oh God damn it, baby please, I need your cock right now!” Isak was desperate for it. 

 

Even lined up, and replaced his fingers with his cock in one motion. They both groaned loudly.

Even grabbed Isaks face to see the expression on his face as Even let himself sink all the way into the tight, wet heat. Isak struggled to keep his eyes open, but he stared at Even with lust, mouth wide open. When Even licked into Isaks open mouth, Isak bit Evens lip so hard that Even whimpered. Isak let go when Even started to move. “Baby, I love you so much” Even mumbled as he was fucking Isak gently. 

“Baby, I love you too, but please just go for it! I need to get fucked deep and hard!” Isak panted.

Those were the magic words that made Even lose his shit all together. He fucked Isak so hard and so deep, until they were both trembling close to climax. Even grabbed Isaks neglected cock, smearing the dripping precome down his length, making Isak come in the matter of seconds.

The sight of Isaks face as he came, the sight of Isaks dripping cock, the sounds coming out of Isaks mouth and the sensation of Isaks spasms clinching around his cock, made Even groan and collapse over Isak, filling him up with his cum. 

Isak looked so wrecked. As wrecked as Even was feeling, and like all the dishes around them on the counter. They were gasping for air in a tight embrace. 

Isak smiled and brushed the hair back from Evens sweaty forehead. “Wow! Baby that was… wow!”

Somehow they found their way to the bed. They were cuddling up under the duvet, kissing each other softly. They were still smiling, looking at each other, all content and happy. 

It was like they had fallen in love with each other all over again that day.

 

They stayed in bed all through the weekend. They skipped their plans of hanging out with the guys. Their lame excuse was that they were redecorating their bedroom. 

And they were sort of redecorating. They fucked each other senseless all weekend, trashing up their bedroom. 

 

“There is a box in the nightstand, can you bring it out, please?” Isak asked Even late Sunday night. 

“Sure.” Even found the box and handed it to Isak. 

“Can you open it for me?” Isak asked.

Even opened the box. “Even, will you marry me?” Isak whispered as Even found the two rings inside the box.

“What? What the fuck, Isak? YES I will marry you!!” Even screamed. 

They were giggling as they put the rings on each others fingers. 

Isak wiggled his hand in the air. “Look at me! I’m engaged to the most beautiful boy in the world!”

Even scooped Isak up in a tight embrace. “No way! I am engaged to the most beautiful boy in the world! Fight me on this!”


	17. 2021-the wedding

It was early morning, like really early, when Even woke up by a gentle bite and a soft tongue on his left nipple. He looked down and messy curls tickled his face. Then big green eyes, surrounded by long, adorable lashes stared into Evens with a look so sparkly, so exited and so beautiful.

“We are getting married today, babe! Wake up! I’m so exited, I can’t sleep!”

Even laughed and kissed Isaks lips softly. “Baby, what time is it?”

“It is 05.10, and I have been awake for an hour already!” Isaks eyes were wide and twinkling.

“Baby, do you really want to pass out at 9pm at your own wedding? Come here, let’s try to sleep for a few more hours.” 

“Baby, I can’t sleep. I am too exited!” Isak was jumping on his knees on the bed. 

 

Even felt himself getting hard at the sight. He stroke Isaks chest and grabbed him with both hands. “Fuck, what did I do to deserve you… Am I dreaming, or am I getting married to the sexiest, most beautiful boy on earth today?” He pulled down Isaks briefs and made the boy forget what he was going to say. 

Evens mouth started watering by the sight if Isaks hardening cock. Without touching it with his hands, he put his mouth around it, licking and sucking his way down Isaks length. Isak trembled. Even kept him in place with his hands around his hips. 

Even loved giving Isak head. Tasting him, feeling him falling apart, hearing the aroused sounds pouring out of Isaks mouth. 

He could never blow Isak without touching himself. By now, he knew exactly when to start touching himself to make it in time for Isaks climax. 

He came over his own hand as he hungrily swallowed Isaks cum. 

 

Suddenly the exited boy was able to sleep a few more hours after all. 

 

They walked out of their apartment at 9.30am, wearing shorts and t-shirts, bringing nothing else. Their best men had assured them that everything was cared for.

 

Magnus colleague picked them up outside their apartment in a smashing old beatle convertible. He drove them down to Frognerkilen, where another one of Magnus colleagues was waiting in a small speedboat. 

The smiling captain served them champagne. They cheered, laced their fingers together, held on tight and kept looking into the others eyes for the 20 minute boat ride out to the small island that was the location for their wedding.

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining from a clear blue sky. 

 

As they approached the island, they could see their friends running around, getting everything ready for their big day. 

They boarded the island, and were immediately guided into two different sailboats by their best men. 

 

Jonas was of course Isaks best man. 

Magnus had been very surprised and in seventh heaven when Even had asked him to be his best man. Magnus had taken the role very seriously. 

Not only had he arranged the most epic combined bachelor-party on his fathers sailboat, he had also arranged transportation for the wedding, his cousins were gonna be servants, his other cousin, a farmer on Toten had provided them with potatoes, carrots tomatoes, and god knows what else. And the most important thing Magnus had done; getting his uncle, the priest of Sagene kirke to wed them out on this island. He had even borrowed fold-out chairs and tables from his uncles church for the occasion. 

 

Now Magnus was handing Even his outfit with a wide smile. 

Even changed into the tuxedo. He was standing there, all ready to get married to the man he loved. Still his hands were shaking and his face had a blank expression. He felt so terrified all of a sudden. Not to marry Isak, that was all he had ever wanted and more. It was being the center of attention that scared him. 

Magnus took his hand and squeezed it. “Just keep your eyes on Isak, fuck everyone else!”

Even smiled. “Yeah! I love all of them, but fuck them! I’ll keep my eyes on Isak.” He squeezed Magnus’ hand. “Thank you, Mags. You are my best friend. I’m so glad you are here.” Magnus threw his arms around him. “And you are my best bro for sure!” 

 

Magnus received a text and looked at Even. “Ready buddy?”

Even took a deep breath. “Yeah, I’m ready.”

 

The flower field had been transformed into a perfect place for a wedding-ceremony. Chairs lined up in rows in front of a circle of wild flowers on the ground. Simple, but beautiful. 

 

Isak came up beside him, taking his hand. Even felt how his breath eased out, knowing that they were in this together. They looked at each other with eyes that spoke for themselves. Isak placed a dandelion behind his own ear, and on behind Evens ear. “This is our bouquet” Isak said with a smile. 

 

Evens cousin, Frida, started playing her violin. Isak looked up at Even and smiled. “Let’s do this, baby. Make me the happiest man on earth.” Even giggled. “Oh you wish! I’m gonna be the……” 

Even had lost his que, and now Isak was tugging his arm, starting to walk down the path, beautifully decorated with wild flowers, between their family and friends. Cameras went off along with wide smiles and happy tears. 

 

They stopped in the circle of flowers and found each others eyes.

The priest entered the circle. “It is such a great honor to be here today. To be the one who gets to wed this two wonderful people.” 

Evens eyes fixated on Isaks. He didn’t hear a word of the priests speech. Isak was standing there looking fantastic with his adorable cupids bow curled up in a soft smile, eyes sparkling, hands clutching Evens. Even just felt like falling apart into the wild flowers on the ground. His knees were shaking, and he knew that his upper lip was shaking too. It was all so surreal, he was sure he was dreaming.

Isak stroke his thumb over the back of Evens hand. His eyes were soft, demanding Even to relax. “Baby breathe” Isak mimed. 

Even took a deep breath, staring into Isaks eyes. 

 

Then Magnus handed him the rings. 

He looked deep into Isaks eyes as he repeated the priests words. “I Even Bech Næsheim, take you, Isak Valtersen to be my lawfully wedded husband, from this day forward, to have and to hold, for better, for worse, for richer and poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part…”

As Isak was saying his vows, Even looked at him in disbelieve. ‘How can you promise me this, when you know how fucked up I can be?’ But he knew. He knew how much Isak loved him. How they could never be a day apart without missing each other. Even couldn’t stop the tear that ran down his cheek. 

“Now you may kiss each other” he heard the priest say. Isak jumped him and pressed his lips to his, sliding his tongue across his lip. Even leaned into Isaks lips, another tear might have escaped his eye. 

 

They walked down the flowered path between their families and friends again. They were all cheering, snapping dandelion-heads at them. 

 

Tight hugs from teared up family-members and friends made them both shed some tears. Even felt like kidnaping his husband and hide, but he knew he had a long day ahead of him. 

 

Magnus’ two teenage cousins came running, balancing glasses of champagne on big trays. 

All the guests raised their glasses and purposed a toast to love.

Isak had left his side, hugging his friends. Nothing wrong with that, but Even was feeling a bit uncomfortable. So many people hugged him and wanted to know how he was feeling.

Then he felt something tugging at his pants. When he looked down, Gabrielle, Magnus and Vildes 2-year old was reaching her arms at him, asking to get picked up. Even scooped her up in his arms.

“Hey Gaby! How’s my favorite girl?” Gaby clutched her arms around his neck, and without knowing, she saved him from his anxiety. Hiding behind Gaby’s tiny body, he felt relaxed and soft. It made him smile at the guests heartfelt and warm.

 

Magnus had to rip Gaby off his chest when it was time to do the wedding photos. Gaby started hitting her dad, screaming. “Uncle Eeeven!” 

Even felt a bit awkward being commanded into poses by Kenneth, the photographer, also known as Linns fiancé. He looked at Isak, who smiled back at him. 

“Hey husband!” Isak said and kissed Evens cheek. Even just melted and suddenly he was smiling with his whole face back at Isak. 

“My God, can you believe we just did that?” Even laughed and pulled Isak close, planting a soft kiss to his temple.

 

“Perfect” Kenneth shouted. “It’s a wrap!”

Even and Isak both gave the photographer a surprised look. 

Kenneth gave them thumbs up. “Now let’s get one with the best men, one with the parents, and then one with all of the other guests.”

 

During the photo-session, the flower field had miraculously turned into a dining area. Mahdi, the toastmaster was ringing his bell, welcoming all the guests to find their seats by finding the mussel-shell with their name inside. 

 

“It is such a great honor to be your toastmaster this evening. Two of the kindest, coolest, most loving people I know has just tied the knot, and they both deserve the best celebration and the best party ever, I’m sure you’re all in on that?” The guests were all stumping, clapping and cheering.

“I knew you were! Isak, Even, it is very easy to be happy for the two of you. From day one… or two… there has been no doubt about the fact that you two are completely, utterly and enoyingly lost in each other.” Laughs spread through the crowd. 

“No couple I know of treats each other with the same amount of respect, compassion and passion that you do. If I could only find someone to look at me the way you two look at each other!” The guests were applauding and whistling.

Even grabbed Isaks hand under the table, fighting his watering eyes. Isak gave him one of those looks and kissed his lips, making the guests cheer even louder. 

 

“Now I would like to present to you the menu.” Mahdi looked at his note-cards. 

“The starter is a spicy carrot-soup, sprinkled with roasted pumpkin seeds, made by Sana’s amazing mother.”

Sana raised her hand as if she was in school. “Do you have something to add, Sana?”

Sana cleared her voice. “My amazing mother made the dessert, but actually Yousef and I made the soup.” Yousef smiled and shook his head by her side. “Ok, I peeled the carrots, Yousef made the soup.”

Mahdi laughed. “Ok, thank you for clearing that up, Sana, and thank you so much for actually making the soup, Yousef.” Yousef laughed and kissed Sanas hand. 

“The main course is mussels, collected this very morning by Jonas and his Heidi, steamed in white vine and garlic, served with Noora and Vildes potato-salad, spicy tomato salsa and grilled aspargues.

For dessert, Sanas amazing mother made us Morrocan honey and almond cigars, server with fresh fruit and whipped cream. Now, our wonderful servants, Helena and Selma will bring out the first dish.”

 

The guests went all silent, except some sounds of pleasure, eating Yousefs delicious carrot soup.

As the bowls were cleared from the table, Marianne, Isaks mother started clinking her spoon to her glass. 

Even could feel how Isak was tensing up. He put a calming hand on Isaks thigh under the table. Suddenly, everyone was quiet, looking at Marianne. They seemed to be almost as nervous as she was. Her boyfriend, Harald squeezed her hand.

Her voice was shaky. “My dearest Isak and Even… This is one of the happiest days of my life. Isak, when you met Even, you transformed from being an insecure, a bit grumpy and agitated boy, into a compassionate, happy and proud young man. It was like Even set you free. Free to be the wonderful person that you are. 

Even, my dearest Even. The first time we met, I instantly knew the reason why my baby was so happy. Your contagious smile, the warm glow that surrounds your whole being. There is just something so real about you, making me feel so secure that my baby has found someone great to share his life with. 

I know there has been some rough bumps in the road for the two of you, but Isaks eyes always kept lighting up whenever I mentioned your name, Even. It seems to me that these bumps have only made your love for each other stronger, tying you even closer together. I have never had a doubt in my mind that your love for each other was strong enough to handle whatever thrown your way. 

Even, I love you so much for the way you love Isak, making him so happy.” Her voice cracked up and she raised her glass. “A toast for the most beautiful couple I know!”

 

More than a few of the guests were wiping their eyes when Marianne hugged and kissed her son and his husband. Everyone raised their glasses and cheered. 

 

Evens father got up, clinking on his glass. “Marianne, you just said it all” he said and pretended to be done, laughing along with all the guests. 

Now Even was tensing up, but relaxed a bit when Isak caught his hand under the table. 

“Even and Isak, we are so proud of you both.” His hand clutched Evens mothers shoulder. She was nodding, smiling and wiping her eyes. 

 

“The way that the two of you look at each other, the way you look out for one another, I can’t help but thinking; we must have done something right bringing you up, Even.” The guests started laughing again.

“But seriously, Even. We are so proud of you. We have been proud of you since you were a 3,5kg baby, but seeing the man you have become, makes us prouder than ever to be your parents. We have no doubts that you and Isak belong together. 

We might have been a tiny bit skeptical about you two getting married at such a young age, but then you reminded us that your mother and I got married when we were younger than any of the two of you, and that you were already on your way, so...

It doesn’t take a rocket scientist to see how much you love each other. Even, Isak, this is the day your love has been documented in your permanent records, to be read in the church-books for all eternity. We could not be happier for you!”

The guests were all applauding and the main course was served. 

 

As the guests were scraping their plates with their bread rolls, collecting the last bits of the heavenly sauce, Jonas got up.

“Dear Isak and Even! This day is straight up happiness, joy and a pure pleasure to be part of. Isak, my best friend, my confident, my partner in crime… There was a time, that I would have never thought that you would be the first one to get married. You was such a grumpy, up-tied guy. Gaming and Netflix seemed to be your only passions. That was before Even. Even came in and swept you of your feet, shook your existence. Shocked all of us. From that moment on, you were a sappy, lovesick, puppy. Lost and clueless. Remember how the boysquad had to help you compose texts for Even? Smilefjes? 

I will never forget how fast you kicked us out, when Even was at your door a few minutes after you sent him that text with no smilefjes. Just know this, Isak. We were all so happy for you that night. Magnus was dancing in the streets, although he had left one of his shoes behind. 

We all know how much Even means to you, and how much you mean to Even. I can’t imagine anyone that deserves their love to be celebrated more than the two of you! Love you both! Let’s toast to the cutest, most loving couple I know!”

As the guest cheered, Isak grabbed Evens face. “Oh my god! I can’t believe you are my husband!” He kissed Evens lips and ran his fingers through his hair. “It seems like yesterday I threw them out, and you were standing there, so fucking handsome I lost my ability to speak.” 

“The ‘chiller hjemme, no smiley’ was from the whole boysquad??” Even pinched Isaks thigh under the table. “I love you so much, you are too cute.”

A heavenly dessert, and many speeches later, the dining-area was cleared, transforming into a dancefloor.

 

Chris was running after her 3-year old twins, Mons and Marius. They were completely hyped on sugar and attention. The twins father, Dennis, finally caught up with them and carried them kicking and screaming into one of the sailboats to get them to bed.

 

Noora and Eva’s masterpiece of a wedding- cake was served. Isak and Even smeared it all over each other faces, then licked it of each other, to the crowds ecstatic cheering.

Mahdi went from toastmaster to DJ, playing all of their favorite songs.

 

They were dancing close to each other to “High for this” by the Weeknd. “I love you so much, baby. This has been an incredible day!” Even was speaking softly into Isaks ear.

“You think you love me, huh? Just wait till all of these people get the fuck out of here, I’ll show you what love feels like.” Isak was tipsy, looking at him with hooded eyes, letting his hand slide down to pinch Evens ass. 

“Oh baby, please! You think you can show me what love feels like? Oh, I’m gonna show you. Can’t wait to show you, you stand no chance!” Isak stopped Evens running mouth with a kiss and a hand palming the bulge of his pants.

“We’ll see!” Isak hissed into Evens ear, making the bulge in his pants grow under Isaks palm. 

 

The first half of the guests left the island in the sailboat belonging to Magnus’ father.

All their friends were left, having a great time. They were dancing to Mahdi’s music, drinking booze and beer provided by the groom’s parents. 

Eskild was making out with his boyfriend, Odne in the middle of the dancefloor. Odne had stars in his eyes.

 

Vilde took Isak and Even in her hands, and guided them up on a small hill at the outskirt of the field. A big camping-tent decorated with flowers was placed on the hill. 

“This is your suite, I hope you like it!” She smiled at them and left.

 

Even grabbed Isaks hand and they pushed aside the curtains in the doorway of the tent. Afghan carpets covered the floor. A big matrass with fluffy pillows and duvets was placed in the center of the tent. Five coolers were lined up along the fabric-walls, next to a rack with their favorite chill-clothes. The cozy little room was richly decorated with wild flowers. 

“Wow! Our friends are so amazing!” Even whispered. 

“Wow, yeah, they are the best!” Isak whispered back. 

 

They were at the verge of making out, when Even pulled back and cupped Isaks face. “Baby, I think we should see our friends off, before we get lost in each other.”

Isak pouted. “Ahh, all right!”

 

They went down to their friends again, who were about to enter the boat that was gonna take them to the main land.

 

Then they were sitting close together in the middle of the flower field, watching the lanterns of the sailboat disappear into the night, along with the cheerful sounds coming from the drunk and happy passengers. 

The small speedboat, that had taken them to the island, was rocking softly in the tiny waves by the small dock. They were free to borrow it as long as they wanted. 

 

Even sighed. “Can you believe our friends and families did all this? We haven’t spent a single krone, except from the clothes we are waring…. It’s all so overwhelming.” 

“How are you feeling, baby?” Isak nudged him with his shoulder.

“I feel great! I’m sitting here with my favorite person, who actually happens to be my husband, on a beautiful deserted island.”

Isak found his lips and gave him a smiling kiss. “Same!”

 

They grabbed each others hair, and moaned simultaneously as the kiss went from sweet to dirty. Their tender touch turned into desperate grabbing, ripping the shirts off each others chests. 

Isaks green, beautiful eyes were sparkling with a dirty look. “If we are alone on a deserted island, why the hell are we waring all these clothes?”

Even rolled him over and straddled his thighs. “Oh, baby, these clothes will be gone in a second, don’t worry!” He pinned Isaks hands to the ground with one hand, ripping off his pants and briefs with the other.

Even kissed and licked Isaks collarbone, chest and nipples as he started to unbuckle his own belt. Isak looked up at him with a smirk, licking his lips. His eyes had this adorable, sexy, teasing expression. 

As Even struggled to get his own pants down, Isak wiggled free and started running across the field, screaming and laughing franticly.

Even got to his feet and started chasing the pale, white, delicious ass, that that lit up like a lantern in the dark field. “Oh you better run fast, baby! Just wait until a catch you, you are so fucked!”

Ten seconds later, Isak giggled and screamed as Even caught up with him and forced him to the ground. Even loved the exited and aroused expression on Isaks face as he straddled him and pinned down his arms again.

“We just got married, and you are already running away from me, huh?” Even looked into Isaks eyes. He could feel how Isaks cock, hard as a missile, was twitching under his weight. 

Isak put up a face so sweet and so innocent. “I’m sorry, I got scared. It is my wedding-night and I just don’t know what to expect.” He deserved a fucking Gullruten for his performance.

“Well, I was going to be gentle, but you can’t just run away from your husband without consequences, can you?”

Isak squealed and grinded his hard cock up against Evens ass. “No please, I’ll be good. I’ll be so good for you! I’ll do whatever you want!”

Even pulled Isaks hair and went in for a deep and dirty kiss. He knew how much Isak loved this game, and he had no problem playing along. In fact, it was one of his favorite games too. His lust for Isak rushed through every fiber in his body. “Yeah, well, we’ll see about that” he hissed into Isaks ear.

In one motion, he tossed Isak around and pulled his ass up. He let his tongue slide, flat and slow, over one of his favorite spots on Isaks body. Isak whimpered and started cursing and pleading, exactly the way Even knew he would. 

Even let the tip of his tongue dart around the pink skin of Isaks rim, holding his hips tight to keep him still. When his tongue entered the tight hole, Isak melted into the ground, moaning and cursing desperately. 

 

Even found the sachets of lube that he kept in the back pocket of his pants, the only items he had actually brought into this island. 

He ripped one open, with his eyes fixed on Isaks ass. He put his thumb over the pink, tempting hole. As if that would calm his pulse down, or keep his cock from already urging to come.

He couldn’t wait to tap that gorgeous ass. He wanted to burry himself deep inside of it and stay there until morning.

He took a couple of deep breaths before he pushed his lubed up finger into Isak. Isaks body wanted to twist by the sensation, but Even kept him firmly in place with his free hand.

 

He pulled Isaks upper body up and into his chest. Kissed him softly and played with his nipples, while letting one more finger slide up in him. Isak was moaning Evens name into his mouth. 

Even stayed clear of Isaks sweet-spot, wanting him to last. Third finger made Isak loose it all together. “Baby, please! I need you inside of me now… oh please, fuck me up… please, please!”

“Turn around, babe. Need to see your pretty face when I fuck you!”

Isak was on his back with his legs up in the matter of seconds. 

“Oh, God, look at you, baby. So starving for it. How lucky am I?” Even leaned down to kiss Isak, but was pushed straight back up.

“Baby, please, come on!” Isak reached for a sachet of lube, ripped it open and started slicking up Evens cock with hungry eyes. Then he literaly pulled the cock towards his ass. Even was lost in lust.

“Oh, fuck, baby, you’re so sexy, so good, so ahhh…..” Evens cock entered the tight, slick hole, making him forget how to speak and how to think. Isak pushed his heels into Evens lower back, making him slide in all the way in one go.

 

Knowing that no one could hear them, released the loudest, dirtiest sounds. Even went deeper and harder on Isaks demand. 

Even absorbed the sight of Isak, spread out amongst the wrecked flowers around him. His face was so flushed and so beautiful. His mouth was open and shouting profundities and love declarations. His hands were stroking his own body, only staying clear of his twitching, leaking, amazingly pretty cock. His legs were resting on Evens shoulders. His ass was taking all of Even so good, so fast and so deep. He had to look away if he was going to last.

“Please, will you let me come?” Isaks voice was small and pleading. 

“You want to come for me, baby? I haven’t even touched you yet.” Even kissed Isaks swollen lips.

“Aah, you fuck me so good, just let me come please…”

Even felt how his orgasm built up in him by Isaks plead. “You gonna come for me just like that, baby?” He panted into Isaks ear. 

Isak nodded franticly, twisting and shaking under Evens body. 

“Yeah, let me see you come for me, baby!” He thrusted into Isak full force, knowing that he was hitting the right spot.

“Oh, fuck, yeah, I’m coming. I’m coming, baby, fffuuuc…..” Isaks cock were spilling so deliciously over his belly. The sight made Even dizzy, feeling himself getting close. His thrusts lost the rhythm. His groans and praises were loud. He pushed himself as deep as he could get into Isak and released his load.

He collapsed next to Isak in the grass and Isak pulled him into his chest, pressing soft kisses into his neck.

“I love you so much. You are the best husband on the planet!” Isak whispered.

“Oh, please! There is no better husband on the planet than you!” Even nuzzled his nose into Isaks hair.

 

They were lying in the flower field, watching the billions of stars over their heads. “Do you think that we somehow crossed over into one of those other universes?” Isak whispered. 

“Yeah, maybe. But I think that we would find each other in every universe, in every layer of time.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah!” 

 

And the universe sends in a big wave, taking us a hundred years forward, to the year of 2121.


	18. 2121

Isak observed his tribe through the flames of the campfire. The empty seats made him shudder. The winter had been extraordinary cold and harsh, and a nasty plague had devastated the small group. They had lost three of the kids and four of the elders, among them Isaks mother.

The spring had warmed up the land, making life a bit easier. Then they had been devastated again when William, their best hunter had been fatally injured in an encounter with the roaming wolf pack. He had died a few days later by the wounds.

William had been the strongest candidate for taking over the role as a tribe leader. The current leader had been showing symptoms of dementia for a long time, and she wanted to retire. 

Now they were just eight adults left besides the leader, four woman and four men. Noora, Vilde, Sana and Eva. Jonas, Mahdi, Magnus and Isak. Noora, who had just lost her man, William, had two children. Eva and Jonas had one daughter, but they had lost their two sons during the winter. Magnus and Vilde had one son. Their daughter had died this winter. Sana and Mahdi had a complicated relationship, they were more friends than they were spouses.

 

Isak had no kids, and no spouse. He was gay, and the tribe respected that. His place in the group was as important as any other. He was a highly appreciated and irreplaceable ‘uncle’ and caretaker, besides being the best gatherer in the tribe. 

 

They lived in the ruins of what once had been the city of Oslo. Big piles of concrete taken over by nature was all that was left of the city, after the series of earthquakes and tsunamis that had been shaking the planet for decades a long time ago. They knew they were lucky. Most of the continent had been crushed, according to the tales. No one knew about the rest of the world. 

The legends, passed down from generation to generation, about people living in houses 30 meters tall had always fascinated the group, but no one could imagine what that might look like.

The legends even claimed that people could talk to each other with long distances between them, only by touching and talking into a small device. No one could really believe that one. 

People in the old world even had the ability to create light and heat without fire according to the legends. The whole substance of the tribes religious believes evolved around this. They were worshipping their ancestors, praying to them for health and fortune. Light and heat without fire? They must have been mystical and magical beings.

 

The group around the fire nodded. Isak looked at them. He must have zoned out for a minute. “What?” he said.

“We choose you as our leader, now that Johanna is stepping down.” Sana said.

Isak shook his head. “What?”

Everyone got up and kissed his forehead, one by one. “Wait, what??” Isak protested.

 

Isak was now the head of the tribe. He did his best to give good advice and to make the best decisions for the group. 

He kept gathering, and he preferred doing it by himself as always. His mother had thought him all about every eatable and useable plant, root and flower. 

Every day he widened his territory. He went deeper and deeper into the woods for each day. It was for the sake of gathering more, but it might be to get a breather from his responsibilities as a leader as well. He felt like the role was slightly choking him on a daily basis.

 

On one of his hikes, far off his usual tracks, he was sure he could smell smoke. He threw himself to the ground, sniffing into the air. Definitely smoke. 

He crawled up over a small hill. There, on the other side of a shallow creek in the hillside, smoke was rising up from a manmade fire. He brushed aside the shrugs in front of him to get a better view. 

Then something rocked the core of his very existence. A very handsome, tall and slender man appeared from the woods, walking towards the fire. He sat down and started to prepare some kind of meat.

Isak got up and shook his whole body, as if that could help him get rid of the arousing feeling that was bubbling in his gut. “Hey there! I come in peace” he shouted. 

The man on the other side of the creek froze for a second before he turned around slowly. “Hallo stranger, be welcome” the stranger shouted back. 

 

Isak climbed down the shallow creek. As he climbed up the other side, he found the strangers hand, helping him up. 

Isak felt a bit star-struck, although he had never seen this man before in his life. 

“Well hallo there! I don’t meet a lot of people around here” said the stranger.

Isak felt a bit shy all of a sudden. “No, I am kind of far out from my normal route.”

“You must be thirsty, or maybe hungry?” The stranger turned around to find a drink of water and some dried meat.

 

“What are you doing here all by yourself?” Isak managed to stutter, amazed by the strangers piercing, blue eyes.

The stranger looked a bit strained and sat down on a rock next to the fire. “Um… I need to be alone sometimes, that’s all.” He pointed to the rock beside him, asking Isak to take a seat.

Isak exhaled, trying to calm himself down, before he took a seat.

The stranger reached his hand out. “Hi, I’m Even.”

Isak met the clear, blue eyes and felt like he was drowning in them. “Um… eh.. I’m Isak” he stuttered.

“Nice to meet you, Isak” Even said, lifting his eyebrows. Isak found himself giggling like an idiot. 

Even offered Isac a leather cup of water. Isak took it and hoped the water would help him cool down. 

 

“So where are you from, Isak?” Even asked, all curious.

“North part of the city ruins. And you?” Isak stared at the beautiful stranger, he couldn’t look away.

“East of the river, just north of old Løkka.” He sighed. “There are not many members left of my tribe though. This winter has been really though, the plague killed 2/3 of the group.” He looked sad, staring into the flames. 

“Yeah, it was devastating to my tribe as well” Isak said quietly. 

“Did you know that the plague wiped out the entire tribe in the central city?”

“Yeah, it’s unbelievable” Isak whispered. 

“Too many rats!” Even said. “Now there is only the Ekeberg-tribe, and they are very reduced as well, the Smestad-group, they are still going strong, and then there is your tribe and mine. I think the population has never been smaller in this city. It might come to an end in our lifetime.” He whispered the last sentence, looking into the fire with a blank expression. 

 

“Hey! We don’t know that! And so what if it is? The only thing we can do is make the best life we can for ourselves, and for the people we love. This is not the time to worry about the future. We need to focus on getting by day by day, you know?” Isak had no idea where these words of wisdom came from, but he was even convincing himself. 

Even looked at him with his mouth open and wide eyes. “Yeah, I guess you are right…” 

Isak desperately wanted to change the subject. “So do you have a spouse? Kids? I bet you are an attractive mate.” He cringed after saying the last part. “Um, I mean, you look healthy and strong and all that…”

Even looked at him with a halfhearted smile, but his eyes were still sad. “Well, you don’t know me very well. It is more like the woman that is stuck with me, is very unhappy. The only reason we are still together, is our obligation to contribute populating this miserable place. None of our half ass attempts has been successful though.”

Wow, that was the completely wrong subject to cheer Even up, that was crystal clear to Isak. 

“What about you?” Even asked half interested. 

“Nah, I am gay, and I feel no obligation to populate this miserable place. I don’t even understand why this city needs a population anyways.”

He didn’t expect the big grin spreading across Evens face. “Oh, ok! That sounds chill. But is your tribe ok with that, or do they make you donate or anything?”

Isak smiled by the thought. “No, none of them has been after my genes so far, and they just chose me to be their leader, so I don’t think they hate me.”

“Excuse me, what?? Have I just been spilling my depressive thoughts to the leader of the north tribe? Fuck!” Even looked down in shame. 

“Don’t worry! I have a very laid back leader-style. And it’s not like I don’t have my own moments of dark thoughts.”

Even loosened up a bit, giving Isak a thankful smile. “So, do you have a man in your life then?” he asked hesitantly. 

Isak laughed. “No, everyone I know is so hetero, it is ridiculous!”

Even looked a bit troubled, poking into the fire with a stick. The silence was tense as Isak waited for Even to say something. 

“I am bisexual myself, but I have never thought of it as an option to be with a man. You know, the population-thing and all.”

Isak couldn’t believe his own ears. Did this beautiful, sexy man just say that he was into guys?

Even continued; “I am so glad I met you, Isak. For so long I have choked on the feeling of being trapped in a toxic relationship. You just showed me that there are other ways of thinking. You just come along and said “what is the point of populating this place”, and I can’t think of one good reason why we should. And, I don’t know, it just makes me happy, you know?”

Isak put a hand on Evens shoulder and laughed. “I’m glad I could help!”

Even looked at him, his whole face cracked up in a smile. Those eyes were so mesmerizing, those lips were so full and kissable, Isak felt like melting into the ground.

Evens wild hair looked so soft, Isak wanted to feel it. The tall lean body that was stretching out on the rock next to him was the sexiest thing he had ever seen. This breathtaking, angelic man had just told him that he was bisexual. Of course that didn’t mean that he would be into Isak just like that, but it sure gave him a glimpse of hope. Isak had never even met a person that wasn’t straight. Now he had no idea of how to talk to this guy, where to look, or even how to sit up straight.

 

Even served dried deer meat and fresh birch leaves. Isak ate with the best manners of his life.

“It is really a nice spot you found here” Isak said.

Even nodded. “Yeah, I don’t know why, but I have always been drawn to this place”

 

Isaks heart clenched as he watched the sun started to tilt over the hills in the west. ‘Fuck!’ He didn’t want to leave yet. He had no idea how to ask Even to see him again. The thought that he might not see Even again terrified him.

“Um… I have to go soon, or else it is gonna be dark before I get home” he said, “Are you gonna stay here for long? Maybe I’ll meet you here again sometime…” 

Even shook his head. “I’m going back home tomorrow. There are some things I need to sort out.”

Isaks heart fell. “Ok, but it’s been really nice talking to you. Thank you so much for your hospitality.”

Even looked him straight in the eyes. “You are so welcome! It has been so nice talking to you too!”

They shook hands. Then there was like some kind of magnetism pushed them together in a rather awkward hug. Isak could hear Even sighing in his ear.

When they pulled apart, their eyes met, and Isak could swear that there was something there. Something intimate and fragile. Something promising.

Even moved his lips as if he was going to say something, but it lasted a few more tense seconds before he actually made a sound. “Would you maybe like to meet again some time?” he whispered.

Isak nodded franticly, making Even smile. 

“Maybe same place, next week?” Even quietly suggested. 

Isak looked into Evens eyes. “I would love to!”

Then Isak was pulled into a quick, but overwhelming kiss. “Be safe, Isak. I can’t wait to see you again next week!” Even said softly. 

 

Isak ran through the woods with butterflies battering his stomach and the taste of Evens on his lips. He couldn’t remember being this exited ever. He felt like he was flying. 

 

When the tribe gathered around the campfire that night, everyone was looking at Isak with grins on their faces. Apparently his excitement and joy was transparent.

 

“Isak” Jonas said. “What the fuck happened to you in the woods today? The stupid grin on your face and the stars sparkling in your eyes, what the hell? Spill it!”

Isak laughed and looked at all the nosy faces lit up by the fire. “Ok, ok, something might have happened. I met someone today from the east tribe.”

“From the look on your face, may we guess it was a handsome man from the east tribe?” Jonas asked. All the nosy faces smiled and nodded.  
“Haha, yes, as a matter of fact it was a very handsome man from the east tribe. We talked for hours, and he is not only handsome, he is also very smart and funny.”

A unison “Wooohhh” came from the tribe.

“And, um… did I mention he told me he is bisexual?” Isak said with a smirk on his face. Everyone started shouting, whistling and roaring. 

“And when I was about to leave, he might have given me a kiss on the lips.”

The tribe went ballistic, dancing around, screaming and shouting.

Isak stood up, raised his hands and demanded silence. “And I’m gonna meet him again next week!”

He laughed as he was watching the tribe go into madness, dancing around the fireplace, so loud so happy. His heart melted a bit looking at all the people being so insanely happy on his behalf. He let go, and burst out in a joyful scream of his own.


	19. 2121 II

Seven days had never passed so slowly. Isak was walking around camp restlessly, with a distant look in his eyes. He was unable to concentrate. The second day he tried to prepare dinner, but the meat went up in flames because he zoned out. The third day he spilled a bucket of water on the ever-burning campfire, causing it to die out for the first time in years.

All he could think of was Evens lips, his hands, his smile, his eyes and his body. He was wondering if Even was thinking of him at all, or if he was too busy trying to make babies with his unhappy woman. The thought made him feel nauseous.

If someone asked him to make a decision, as the tribe leader, he answered “Huh? Yeah, I guess. Jonas, what do you say?”

The group found his mood hilarious. “Isak, do you think it would be a good idea to kidnap some wolf pups, so that the pack will come after us?” Mahdi asked.

“Huh? Yeah, I guess. Jonas, what do you think?” Isak turned to Jonas, but his eyes still had the distant, dreamy expression.

Jonas laughed along with the rest of the tribe. “I think that it is the worst idea of the millennium. I also think that you need to be released from your responsibilities as a leader until you have met this Even-guy again, because you are so fucked, my friend!”

Isak smiled. “That obvious, huh? Yeah, I guess I’m not the master of leadership these days.”

The whole group was roaring in laughter.

“So, Isak. What are you gonna name your wolf puppy?” Mahdi was crying from laughing so hard. 

“What??” Isak looked at the laughing and screaming group. “Oh fuck, what did I say…?” 

 

The day finally came. Isak regretted telling everyone, because now they all surrounded him, wishing him the best of luck, filling his hands with all kinds of lucky-charms and giving him their best food and brews so he would have something to offer this mysterious man.

 

He got there way too early, but he had kind of expected Even to be there already. The spot was empty, there was no sign of human activity. Rocks and moss covered the fireplace. It was as if no one had ever been there, making Isak wondering if it had all been a dream. 

He sat down at the same spot he had been sitting on the last time he was there, leaning back against the moss-covered rock. He let his thumb brush the soft moss and looked around.

He took in the breathtaking beauty of the place. The view was unbelievable. He could see the fjord, the hills of Ekeberg and miles and miles of forest to the west. Last time he was there, he had paid no attention to the view, he had been too caught in Evens beauty. His thumb was still stroking the moss on the rock le was leaning against, and now he started peeling of small chunks of it.

The moist, fluffy texture of the moss between his fingers brought on a strange feeling of déjà vu, but it slipped before he could define it. He peeled off bigger chunks, trying to recall the feeling, but it was gone.

He looked at the collapsed cave in the rocky hillside by the creek. He wondered if anyone had lived there, like back in the stone age. The entrance was nearly hidden behind some massive bushes, mostly junipers. He shrugged. Everyone loved the smell of junipers, but he had always hated it. A wasp landed on his thigh and he brushed it away. Another feeling of déjà vu hit him, and slipped before he could wrap his mind around it.

“This place is so strange” he said to himself. He was stroking the smooth patch where he had peeled off the moss. There was a soft line in the rock, and he let his finger slide over it, as an even stronger sense of déjà vu hit him.

“Shit, this is getting freaky! What is this?!” Isak slapped his own face. 

 

He heard running footsteps and jumped to his feet. Then the most beautiful man on the planet came running out of the woods, but he stopped as soon as their eyes met. Déjà vu. 

“Sorry I am late” Even said looking into the ground. 

They were standing there, meters apart, looking at each other. “It’s ok” Isak said with a shy smile, and took a few steps forward. “How was your week?”

Even eyes was looking all serious. Isak felt a hint of panic in his gut. 

“I… told Sonja about you… and we have decided to… break up…” Even said with his deep voice.

Isak had no idea what to say, he just stood there staring at Even with open mouth. ‘He told his woman about me? How come?’

“Um… what do you think about that?” Even looked straight into Isaks eyes. 

“Awesome” slipped out of Isaks mouth. “Or… if it makes you sad, I hope it is not my fault.” 

Evens eyes lit up. He stepped forward and closed the gap between them. “I’m not sad!”

Isak allowed himself to smile a little. “No?”

“No!” Even kissed him, and he felt like the ground started moving under his feet. 

Then Even looked troubled again. “What… do you think your tribe would say if… you were to be with me?”

Isak started laughing spontaneously. “Believe me, they would be thrilled!”

Even finally smiled his beautiful smile. “Yeah?” 

“Yeah! I have been such a mess all week, thinking about you. I couldn’t stop babbling about you, so they are all so curious, they would all be here today if I had let them.”

Evens eyes widened. “Really?” 

Isak pulled him close. “Really! You see, I just could not believe that the most beautiful man I had ever seen gave me a kiss.” He whispered into Evens ear. 

Even pulled back and looked at him as if he had seen a ghost. Isak just could not resist. He went for the full, soft lips. The response was immediate, and they were soon lost in a deep, wet, loud kiss.

“Same!” Even whispered, leaning his forehead against Isaks. “Damn you, I have been dizzy since I first laid my eyes on you. And I have never… felt anything like this before…”

Isak looked into Evens blue eyes, feeling like he was drowning in them. “Me neither” he whispered. 

Their lips met again, soft and tenderly. Their tongues found each other again, and the emotions and the arousing rush that build up in Isaks body, felt like too much to handle. His hands started roaming, grabbing Evens neck, his hair, his back and his hips, before they settled in a solid grip of his ass. 

Even groaned into his mouth and started fumbling with the knot of the rope that kept Isaks pants up. Even cursed and dropped to his knees to get a better grip on the task.

Isak looked down as he felt the rope around his waist loosen up, and his pants was pulled down. Even was looking at his hard cock as if he had just discovered the most valuable treasure. The sight of Even licking his gorgeous lips and locking them around the head of his cock, made shooting stars appear in front of his eyes. He threw his head back in a loud moan. 

All too soon, Isak could feel how all his nerve cells were building up for a big release. He forced himself to pull out of Evens wet and warm mouth. 

“Feels too good, don’t want to come yet” he stuttered. He pulled Even up to kiss him. Tasting himself on Evens tongue felt a bit strange, but surprisingly hot. 

He dropped to his knees. “I need to taste you” he panted. Even wiggled out of his pants in a split second. Now Isak was the one staring at the treasure. It was so hard, so big and so mouth-watering. He lost himself in it. Licking and sucking it, as if all he had ever wanted and needed was suddenly right there in his mouth. The sounds coming from Evens mouth, and the expression of pure pleasure on his face, made the experience even more arousing. 

Then Even pulled away. “You can’t make me come first” he whispered as if he was in great pain. He dropped to his knees in front of Isak. They were both shaking as their mouths clinched together in the dirtiest kiss yet.

Their hands found each others dicks, and they started jerking each other off. The sounds of their moans traveled deep into the forest.

Isak came heavily and loudly, almost blacking out into Evens chest. Even followed two second later, with the same intensity and loudness. Then they collapsed side by side on the ground. They pulled each other close, giggling through their heavy breathing. 

“Wow!” Isak whispered. 

“Yeah, wow!” Even almost shouted and kissed Isaks temple. 

 

Hours later, they had finally managed to get up from the ground and get dressed. Even had built a fire, and was now preparing some food. Isak was sitting next to the fire, leaning back against the rock behind him, observing Evens every move with butterflies in his belly. This beautiful creature, that had just made him feel so good, the best he had ever felt in his life, was now cocking for him. And whatever he was preparing, it smelled delicious.

“What you got there?” He asked curiously. 

“You will just have to wait and see.” Even winked at him.

“Oh, you are so mysterious!” Isak laughed. 

“Ok, you want a taste?” Even scooped up a piece of whatever it was in his hand, and blew on it. Isak opened his mouth as Even brought his hand up to his mouth. He gaped over the food, and sucked on two of Evens fingers while he was at it. “Yum!”

Even smiled at him. “It is good, right?”

Isak licked his lips. “Yeah, it is really good! What is it?”

Even put up a proud smile. “It’s just scramble pigeon-eggs. But the secret is a pinch of sour-leafs.”

“What a catch you are, I can’t believe it!” Isak pulled him in for a kiss. Even giggled into his mouth. 

Suddenly Even froze. Isak tilted his head to try to catch his eye, but Even was staring into the big nothing, before he finally looked back at Isak.

“Hey! Where did you go?” Isak laughed.

Even smiled. “Nah, it is nothing. It is just that this place gives me the strangest feelings of déjà vu all the time.”

Isak gasped. “Wait, what?? Me too! It is almost creepy!”

Their eyes met again, and the following kiss made them forget all about what they were talking about.

They ate scrambled pigeon-eggs with sour-leafs and dried deer-meat, until they were so full, they had to lay down. Isak rested his head on Evens chest. Everything was just perfect. Isak felt so relaxed and content, he couldn’t recall ever feeling so calm. When he told Even, he was accused of stealing thoughts. They both sighed and pulled each other closer. When Even got up to put another log on the fire, Isak whimpered. 

When Even had tended to the fire and brought them fresh water to drink, he sat down in front of Isak, looking at him with a soft expression. “This is so surreal. I feel like I have known you all my life. I can’t even describe it. I feel so safe and so comfortable around you, I forget that this is the second time we have met.” Evens voice sounded fragile and sincere.

Isak grabbed Evens hand. “I know! I feel exactly the same way. I even have this feeling that I recognize you from somewhere. I can’t explain it.” 

Suddenly Even seemed to zone out. A weird expression spread across his face. His eyes were fixating on something behind Isaks back. Then he leaned over and started brushing his hand over the rock Isak was leaning against, tearing of big pieces of moss.

“What the fuck! Isak, there is a carving in this rock!” Even was all exited, his eyes were sparkling.

Isak turned around and looked at the patch he had been peeling moss from while waiting for Even. Even had now widened the patch, revealing some lines that was clearly man made.

They both started brushing rock, clearing it from moss and dirt. Even dipped a piece of moss in water, and started marking up the pattern with it.

 

When they took a step back, the pattern was now as clear as daylight. An image of two men, dicks in the air, fronting each other with their foreheads connected.   
They both shrugged. “Is this one of those déjà vu moments?” Isak whispered. Even just nodded and put his arms around Isak. 

“This is so creepy, but at the same time so familiar and good.” Isak leaned into Evens embrace. 

Even looked into his eyes. “How come you are using the exact same words as I am about to say? I think this place is somehow trying to tell us that we belong here. Like, it obviously belonged to someone like us thousands of years ago. It doesn’t even creep me out, it just feels safe in a way. And shit, here comes another flash of déjà vu”

Isak buried his face in Evens chest. ”Same…”

 

The sun was about to set and Even was looking more worried every minute.

“Are you going home tonight?” Isak asked, hoping he would say no.

“No, I’m not going back there tonight, but I am worried about you.” 

Isak smiled into Evens chest. “I would like to stay here tonight, if that’s ok with you.”

“Are you kidding? There is nothing I want more, but what about your tribe? They would be worried sick!”

Isak just laughed. “Don’t worry! They know where I am, and why. They actually said that they would be disappointed if I came home tonight.”

Evens face cracked up in a wide smile. “Well, in that case, there is no way I am gonna let you go home tonight!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, whoever you are! Thank you for leaving kudos and comments, it means a lot to me<3


	20. 2121 III

Even was building up a big fire. It would keep them warm through the night, and at the same time keep the wolves away. Isak was watching the silhouette of Even in front of the raging flames. The thousands of flying embers around him, created an illusion of a sparkling godlike creature. The godlike creature turned his head with a godlike smile on his face. A warm, overwhelming feeling of happiness spread throughout Isaks body.

“I’m just gonna go over to the stream to get some more water, I’ll be right back” Even said.

 

Isak nodded and smiled as he let his eyes follow a flying ember up towards the night sky, where millions of stars were shining brightly. The constellation of Orion the hunter twinkled from right above his head. He sighed and put his hands over his heart. 

 

A shooting star made him close his eyes and make a wish. ‘I wish that I could always feel this way.’

 

Even came back and snuggled up against him. Isak rested his head on Evens arm and felt the warmth from his body heating him up. Isak stared into Evens eyes, just inches away from his own. Evens beautiful, blue eyes had a soft and smiling expression. His lips were slightly moving, as if he was about to say something. His thumb stroke Isaks cheek.

“I think I fucking love you, Isak. How is that even possible?” Even whispered.

“I think I fucking love you to, Even. This is so fucked up!” Isak whispered back.

Even smiled and leaned in and kissed him so softly, Isak just melted into his lips. They were holding each other so close, so tight and so heartfelt, Isak felt like Evens hands were radiating.

At first Isak felt so soft and emotional, but very soon a whole other set of emotions started building up in him. What was happening between his legs was far from soft, and the sweet cuddles were far from enough. 

He squeezed his leg in between Evens thighs, discovering that Even was just as hard. The feeling of Evens hardness made a shiver go down Isaks spine. He strained his back and let out a tiny moan. 

Evens hand went up under Isaks shirt, making Isak shiver again. The big, warm hand started stoking his chest, leaving trails of goosebumps on his skin. His nipples hardened, and he whimpered every time Evens hand brushed over them. 

Isak tugged on Evens shirt, and Even got rid of it in a heartbeat. Isak took in the sight of Evens lean, fit, suntanned upper body. ‘My god, is he even real?’

Even carefully removed Isaks shirt, and started licking trails all over his chest, all the way down to his belly. When Evens fingers were dipping under the waistline of his pants, Isak grabbed his hair, burying his fingers in the soft, silky mess.

 

A few minutes later, they were both naked and tangled up in each other, grinding against each others hips, kissing each other greedily. Even was stoking his thumb over Isaks cheek, kneading his ass with his other hand. They were both loudly groaning and moaning. 

“Please, Even, please” Isak panted. 

“What’s wrong, baby?” Even looked terrified. 

“Nothing’s wrong… I don’t fucking know… I just need you… like all of you… inside me…” No matter how horny Isak was, he felt shy for saying it out loud. When he felt Evens finger sliding down in between his butt cheeks, he forgot all about his shyness and spread his thighs.

Even let his fingers slide up and down his crack. Every time he brushed over the most sensitive spot, an overwhelming, arousing and strange feeling struck Isak. His body twisted, he needed more of this.

Evens fingers settled over the sensitive spot. Very carefully, he pushed his fingertip inside. Isak arched his back, letting the finger slide in deeper. 

Isak felt like he was losing his mind when Even started moving his finger inside him. He was pulling Evens hair, letting out small, shivering moans. 

When Even added one more finger, Isak gasped in pleasure mixed with a hint of pain. Even hesitated and looked him in the eye. Isak just nodded franticly, pulling Even back on his lips.

Even reached for Isaks cock, but Isak grabbed his hand and pushed it away. “Don’t want to come yet” he panted. “Please, I need you inside of me. Plese…just…” 

But Even took his time, preparing Isak thoroughly. Kissing him and whispering sweet, dirty, ridiculous things in his ear, making him feel even more horny and impatient. 

When Even finally put his dick up against his ass, Isak felt so ready, he was about to come by the sight of it. When the tip of Evens cock entered him, he came back to earth. It was far too much, but not enough at the same time. The shock of the immediate pain, eased out by an intense feeling of pleasure. He shut his eyes and clenched his jaws. Even stopped and grabbed his face, staring at him with worried eyes.

“No, don’t stop, please!” Isak all but shouted. 

“Then please look at me. I need to know if you are all right” Even said with a deep, soft voice.

“Please, I’m all right” Isak stuttered. He forced his eyes open and met Evens deep, blue gaze. 

Even was looking very hot and bothered on top of him, restraining himself from pushing into Isak. Isak kept his eyes on Evens with his mouth wide open, as Evens cock was sliding into him, inch by inch. When he was all in, as close to each other as they could ever be, Even stared into Isaks eyes, rubbing his thumb over his cheekbone. 

“Am I hurting you, baby? Please say something…” 

Isak could only shake his head. “I’m… fine…” Yes, there was a burning pain, but it seemed to be fading and replaced by the pleasure, and a craving for more. The feeling and the thought of Even filling him up, made him so aroused and hungry for more. 

“More… please… give me more…” He looked into Evens hooded eyes, making him groan with his words.

Even stated moving, giving him more as he had asked for. Deeper. Faster. Hitting a spot inside him that he never knew existed, making him scream in pleasure for every thrust. “I’m…so…close.” 

Even reached for Isaks cock. Isak came from the first touch, screaming Evens name. Even groaned at the sight, and two thrusts later Isak felt the cock inside of him twitching, releasing its load.

 

They were rolling around on the ground, making all kinds of happy-sounds. 

“My God, Even, don’t ever leave me!” Isak laughed. 

Even went all serious, and looked him straight in the eye. “Now that I have found you, I would never leave you” His voice was soft and sincere. 

 

Waking up with Even felt awkwardly natural, like it was an everyday thing. Isak knew exactly when Even was gonna get up to go pee, and he knew exactly how he would crawl back against his back when he was done. ‘It is just meant to be, that’s why it feels so right.’ 

 

“So, now what do we do?” Even looked a bit concerned. 

Isak kissed his neck. “I would love you to meet my tribe sometime soon.”

“Are you sure that is a good idea? I don’t want to cause any drama” Even said quietly.

Isak giggled at that. “Believe me, there won’t be any drama. They are gonna be thrilled that I actually found someone. I’m absolutely sure they’re gonna love you. Don’t worry!”

Even seemed nervous, and Isak couldn’t blame him. He would be shitting his pants if the tables were turned. He wrapped his arms around Even and kissed his face until he was smiling again.

 

Even looked at him with conflicted eyes. “Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, you don’t know me very well, I might be more problematic than you think.” Suddenly he looked so small and so lost. 

Isak shook his head. “I don’t know if it is a good idea or not, I just know that I need to be with you.” His thumb brushed Evens lips and chin gently. “What’s the matter? You don’t want this?” A tingling fear built up in Isaks gut when Even didn’t answer.

“Yeah, I want it so badly, but I don’t think you would if you knew be better.” Evens voice was weak and whispering. 

“Even, what are you talking about? Please tell me what’s bothering you.” Isak grabbed Evens face, forcing his to meet his eyes. The big, blue pools had a shattered expression. 

Even took a deep breath and let out a sigh. “Isak, I have bipolar disorder. You probably never heard of it, but…well…I’m mentally ill. Sometimes my brain produces far too much, or too little of the chemicals adjusting my moods. Most of the time I’m fine, but I have been both manic and depressed a few times. I’m starting to get a good grip on it though. I know when to slow down to avoid getting too high, and that makes the lows way easier to deal with. I haven’t had a manic episode for years, but it could still happen. It could happen, Isak…”

 

Isak squeezed Evens hand and cut him off. “Even, I’ve heard of bipolar disorder. My mother, bless her soul, were struggling with a similar condition. Yes, it could happen. You could get another manic episode again, but you know what? I could break my neck tomorrow, and you would be spending the rest of your life carrying me around. Well, if you didn’t run. We could wake up tomorrow with pesty rats nibbling at our toes, giving us three days to live and die in pain. I just know that as long as I’m with you, I don’t care. If I can find some kind of pleasure and happiness in this miserable place, like the way I’m feeling right now, I’ll be happy to focus on that. Every minute of every day, as long as we are blessed with it. I am sure we can find our way through minutes and days that gets tough as well.”

 

Evens eyes widened. Isak was sure he could see a glimpse of hope deep down in the blue stare. “For fucks sake, Isak, are you even real?”

Isak giggled and rested his forehead against Evens. “I’ve been wondering the same thing about you. But if this is a dream, don’t ever wake me up!”

They were squishing their noses together, smiling into each others eyes. Then their lips met, so soft and tenderly. Then they melted into each other in a warm and loving embrace. “Those pesty rats better stay the hell away from your toes” Even whispered in Isaks ear, making them both burst out in laughter.

 

An idea started to take form in Isaks head, but he was afraid that it was too much, too soon and too intrusive to tell Even. He did it anyway. “ I’ve been on the lookout for a place to move my tribe. If the last winter thought us anything, it’s that the closer you are to the center of the city-ruins, the greater the risk of disease and death. Like you said, too many rats. I don’t want to intrude your space, but this place is just so perfect. Would you consider to let me and my tribe move up here with you? We’ll take it slow, obviously. I know we just met.” Isak felt small and out of line as he searched Evens eyes for some kind of reaction. 

Even smiled at him. “I think this place has already made its statement. It belongs to you just as much as it belongs to me. I want to be with you, and you being the leader of a tribe, I guess I can’t expect to have you all to myself. If you think this place is perfect for your tribe, and you want me to be a part of it, I love the idea of living in my favorite spot with my favorite person. I just hope your tribe will accept me…”

Isak laughed. “Well, they’re a bunch of knucleheads. Nosy and loud, but very loveable. I just know they are gonna love you just as much as I do….um, maybe not in the same way, though.”

Even chuckled and kissed Isaks hand. “In that case, I think it’s a great idea. Get them out of that plague-infested rat-hole.”

 

Even was tripping, waiting for Isak and his tribe to arrive. He had been up here alone for two whole days. Isak had left to prepare his tribe for the move. Evens thoughts were working against him.   
‘What if they didn’t want to move? What if they’re mad at Isak for making such a big decision without their approval, influenced by a man they had never even met? What if they already hate me?’

He had been keeping himself busy with building a temporarily shelter, so they would have roof over their heads while building a more permanent housing. He had found the right amount of big, suitable stones in the collapsed cave, and placed them around the fireplace. 

He had hunted down a large deer-buck, that was now sizzling over the fire. He had collected water in every bowl and every cup he had. He had collected fresh leaves and roots in a big pile. 

Now he was just waiting. He was so nervous, he was shaking. He sat down and leaned up against the carving in the rock. He closed his eyes and focused on his breath. He tried to recall the image of Isaks face. Tried to recall the feeling of love and joy he had felt when Isak was there. It didn’t work. He shook his head and opened his eyes. Then he got up and started walking around in circles, restlessly.   
His feet froze to the ground when he heard the first distant shout. ‘Shit! Fuck! I can’t..’ He instinctively felt like running away, to get the fuck out of there and away from this surreal situation. Then the image of Isaks face entered his mind, and he knew he couldn’t run. He couldn’t do that to Isak. 

“Step the fuck up and be a man that Isak can be proud of presenting to his tribe!” he told himself.

Distant shouts, followed by laughter and cheerful singing was getting louder and louder.


	21. 2121 IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter. Even is introduced to the tribe.

Even was kind of hiding behind the big Juniper-bushes when he saw the first curious faces appearing on the other side of the creek. A guy with messy, blond hair and one with dark brown curls were screening the sight. More people came out of the woods and started piling up at the edge of the creek. They all looked so cheerful and curious, scouting over to the side where Even was hiding. 

Finally he could see Isak in the crowd, carrying a little girl in his arms. Even took a deep breath and left his hideout. He put up a surprised face, as if he had just noticed them.

They started waving and shouting. He smiled widely and waved back. One by one, the group started climbing down into the shallow creek. Even ran over, ready to help them up on his side. He helped two blond girls. They were squealing and laughing while he was pulling them up. Then they immediately started helping the others. 

The last one Even lend a hand was Isak. The little girl he had been carrying, was already in her mothers arms. Isak held on to Evens hand, even when he was standing safely by his side. 

Isaks put his arm around Evens waist and looked into his eyes. “I’ve missed you” he whispered.  
“Missed you too” Even mimed. 

“Are you ok?” Isak asked. Even smiled and nodded. 

 

Isak looked at the people in front of them. “Hey! Guys!” he shouted. The crowd stopped running around, and all eyes turned to Isak and Even. 

“I’m sure you have already guessed it, but this is Even. Be polite!” Isak laughed. 

The guy with messy blond hair jumped Even. “You’re Even!!” He shouted and pulled Even into a tight hug. “I know!” Even laughed. “You must be Magnus.”

 

The others were more subtle. They all shook his hand and introduced themselves with big smiles. They all seemed excited by the new place. The kids were already playing hide and seek around their new home. 

There was no sign of hate for either Even or for the moving. No negativity. Even felt so relieved. 

The grownups settled down around the campfire. All the happy faces were fixated on the meat sizzling over the fire. Isak sat down at his spot in front of the carving in the rock, and looked at Even to take a seat next to him. 

Everyone’s eyes turned their way again. Waiting for Isak to say something. Isak stood up and cleared his voice.

“So what do you guys think?” Isak said with hope in his voice. 

“I think he is damn good looking!” Magnus shouted, making everyone laugh.

Isak blushed as he looked at Even, who was blushing and laughing as well. “I know right? But I was actually talking about the new place. Our new home. What do you think?”

The group went silent, but their heads were all nodding, and they were all smiling.

Eva spoke up. “Isak, this place is just amazing! I think I speak for all of us… This is a hell of an upgrade! Right guys?” Everyone started cheering.

Isaks smile was all over his face. “Oh, I am so relieved!! I feel like this is a new beginning for us all. This place is not only safer, but it is closer to the food source. And as a bonus; have you seen the view?” The cheering got louder.

Isak cleared his voice again. “And thank you all, my favorite people, for welcoming Even into our tribe, just like I knew you would. I’m sure you’re already sick of hearing about it… but this man is the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I’m so happy that you all finally know who this “Even” is.”

There was a moment of silence before an “aaawww” from Vilde broke the ice. Then the cheering hit a new level.

 

Isak sat down and grabbed Evens hand. Even looked a bit shocked, but when he met Isaks eyes, a big smile spread across his face and he started laughing. Even was still laughing when Isak kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear. “I think this is going really well. Hope you’re ok.”

Even looked him in the eye, still laughing. “Yeah, I'm ok. I’m so relieved, they are all so chill. I love it!”

Isak leaned into Evens side. The crowds eyes had left them, they were all back on the meat over the fire. “But seriously, we need to find a new place where we can be alone. I’m haunted by your touch, and I really need to be alone with you sometime soon.” Isak said with a low voice.

Evens stopped laughing and his eyes went a shade darker. “God, Isak, I’ve been dizzy and semi-hard since you left. I’m… ahh… you don’t even want to know all the things I’ve been thinking about doing to you.”

Isaks jaw dropped and he put his hands in his lap. “Fuck, don’t say things like that! I can’t… shit… function when you say things like that.” His face was all red, his hands pushing down in his lap. “Fuck Even!” 

Even put his hands in his own lap. “Yeah, fuck Isak! The meat is done, and I can’t get up and slice it right now” he whispered. 

 

Isak looked at Jonas. “Would you do us the honor of slicing the meat?”

Jonas was ready and on his feet before Isak could even finish the sentence. He sliced up big chunks of meat for everyone. The abundance of food made everyone eat until they almost fell over.

 

It was getting darker. Soon, the fire was the only source of light, creating an illusion of a small and cozy room. The children were sound asleep in their new beds in the shelter. The grownups shared a cag of freshly brewed birch-wine. The more wine they had, the happier they were about the new spot. Then they fell asleep in front of the fire one by one.

Isak was tipsy and happy. He looked at his sleeping tribe and sighed. “I’m so happy right now!” Even squeezed his hand and nodded. “Yeah! What a lovely bunch of people. I’m just stunned!” 

They looked at each other. Their eyes locked on each others lips. Finally, they could go for it. Their lips smashed together, followed by their tongues. 

“Oh God, I really need to be alone with you right now!” Isak whispered.

Even got up and reached for Isaks hand. “Come with me” he whispered. 

It was pitch dark, but Even was leading the way steadily. Isak just followed blindly. He could sense that they were walking up around the small hill behind the campsite. After what seemed to be a few hundred meters, Even stopped. “Sit down. There is a tree trunk right behind you” Even guided him.

Then Isak felt Evens hungry lips on his, making him lose control. He sucked on Evens tongue and bit his lip as his hands touched, grabbed and scratched Evens body. He had never felt more desperate in his life. He moaned and groaned in response to Evens equally desperate touches. 

Evens lips left his mouth and started sucking and licking its way down Isaks neck, throat and chest. They swept over his nipples, before counting every rib down to his belly, holding his hands firmly around Isaks hips. Isak squealed as Evens mouth licked over his lower belly, dipping his fingers under the line of his pants. He felt his belt loosening and his pants pulled down. He was so hard it almost hurt. 

“Please touch me!” he cried out. And Even touched him. With his hands and his mouth. Stroking, licking and sucking. Isak grabbed Evens hair and tugged it, probably a little too hard. Even just moaned over Isaks dick, making the sensation even more intense. Isak reached for Evens dick, needing to feel it.

“What do you want, baby?” Even panted.

“I want to taste you, and I want you inside of me, I want everything. Please just let me suck your dick right now!”

Even pulled his mouth of him, making him feel all vulnerable and naked in the dark. Then he felt Evens dick brushing over his lips. He let out a small sob before he opening his mouth and taking it in as far as he could. He almost gaged before he put his hand around the shaft and licked his way back to the tip. Even was groaning. That was all the motivation Isak needed to keep swallowing the dick deep down his throat over again.

Then he felt Even leaning over him. Stroking his hand down his back, circling over his lower back until it reached his ass. Evens hands grabbed his butt cheeks, kneaded them and pulled them apart. Isak wanted to scream, but with Evens cock down his throat, moans and gurgling sounds was all he could make. 

Evens fingers started circling his hole. He felt so ready. When the first finger entered, he trebled and screamed. Already begging for Even to fuck him. 

“No baby, you’re not ready yet” Even whispered in his ear, adding one more finger. 

It was just too much and too little at the same time. “Please, come on, I’m so ready!” Isak felt like he was gonna come any minute. 

Even pushed another finger into him while kissing him softly. Isak just begged, moaned and pleaded. “Please… I need… fuck… please… fuck me..” 

Then Even covered him with his body. “Fuck Isak, you’re so hot. Can’t control myself around you…”  
Isak reached down between them and found Evens cock, guiding it to it’s destination.

When even was sinking into him, the pain and pleasure made him lose it a bit more. Even kissed him softly and waited for his approval to move. The pleasure wiped out the pain, and Isak wanted more, much more. 

 

He screamed in pleasure when Even hit his sweet spot. Then he just came, for what seemed to be an eternity. Even followed just seconds later with a tirade of curses and praises, before he collapsed, gasping for air over Isaks chest. 

 

They melted into each others arms in the pitch dark forest. Whispering about how much they had been longing for each other.

An owl was howling softly somewhere in the distance. They were on the bare forest floor, far away from the protective campfire, but Isak had never felt so safe and so comfortable in his life.

 

They woke up in the gray mist of twilight, still holding each other close. Their warm bodies tangled together, making the chill of early morning tolerable.

They were just looking into each others eyes, smiling, like they couldn’t believe that they weren’t dreaming.

“I’m so fucking glad you found me that day. I still can’t believe it!” Even whispered.

“Yeah me too. I can’t believe my own luck though. I had never been up here before, and there you were” Isak said and brushed his hand through Evens hair. 

Even nodded, looking all serious.” When I came up here that day, I was so lost and depressed. I had been fighting with Sonja, and I felt like my whole tribe was after me. I just had to get away. It was the first time I had been up here for almost a year.”

Isaks eyes widened. “Really?” 

“Yeah, really. My thoughts were so dark and scary, I couldn’t think of one single good thing about my life. When I heard your voice, I wondered if I was hallucinating. Then I turned around, and you were standing there, like a little angel. And since that day, my life changed. Now it feels so good, it is almost scary.”

Isak kissed his cheek. “That could have been my words exactly. Well apart from the fighting with Sonja and all that. That day changed my life so dramatically too. Suddenly a new set of feelings and emotions appeared because of you. And not only the sexual stuff, although that is amazing, but the whole new idea of a possibility to love someone, and be loved by someone. The possibility of having a significant other. That I could ever even feel the way I do right now, looking into your eyes like this. That just a smile from someone could make me feel all warm and fuzzy like this. Everything that was just a faded fantasy before I met you. It almost makes me believe in the old saying ‘everything happens for a reason”

Evens eyes were all shiny and wet. “I have always believed that everyone makes their own life, but I’m not so sure anymore. When we found that carving in the rock, it was like destiny was very real!”

 

Soft touches turned into cuddles. Cuddles turned into deep kisses. Deep kisses turned into desperate grinding, panting and moaning.

“Fuck, I can’t get enough of you” Even mumbled.

“I could never get enough of you, Even… I didn’t even know it was possible… to feel this way… you make me feel” Isak stuttered before he lost his ability to speak as Evens lips found his dick. 

He looked down and caught the sight of Even gaping over his cock. He used his last bit of self-control to stop himself from thrusting himself into Evens throat. His hands buried into Evens hair, as he let out a groan. When Evens finger dipped into him while sucking his cock, he lost it. His hips started living their own life, thrusting and twisting all over the place.

Then two fingers were stretching him, finding that sweet spot that made the rest of the world disappear. All that mattered was the sensations in his body, and the hunger for Evens cock inside him. “Oh please, fuck me, I need it so badly!” he almost screamed. Even replied with a groan and a third finger up his ass. They both oozed of desperation of pleasing each other, and to get pleased. 

Even rolled over on his back and pulled Isak on top of him. Isak felt Evens massive erection to his ass, making his desperation hit a new level.

As he let himself sink down onto Evens hardness, his jaw dropped and tears appeared in his eyes. When he looked down on Evens face, he almost came right away by the wrecked look on his face.

Even pulled him down into his chest and started fucking into him gently, whispering all kinds of dirty nonsense into his ear. At least the slow pace made Isak feel like he could last a little longer. Then the dick inside of him hit that sweet spot time after time, and desperation started raging in him again.

Isak leaned back and put his feet on the ground, squatting over Evens dick, making it slide even further into him. He reached for Evens hands, and leaned on them to keep his balance.

Evens cock sliding in and out of him being the only contact between them apart from their hands, felt so raw and so intense.

Even was a mess, moaning and whining. “I wish… I could last… forever…. but… ohhh… fuck… I’m…” he panted. 

That made Isak come so hard, all over Evens stomach and chest. Even kept thrusting into him a couple of times with a twisted look on his face, before he trebled as Isak could feel the cock inside of him twitch and empty its load. The sensation made his own orgasm last even longer. 

Once again, they were just a pile of heavily breathing, shaking, giggly, sweaty bodies tangled together. The first rays of the morning sun pierced through the woods. The birds woke up and started singing franticly. 

Even found Isaks eyes and kissed his lips. “Fuck, I’m so glad you found me that day” he whispered. Isak leaned into the kiss, expressing exactly how much he agreed.

“Don’t you think we should get back before the others wake up?” Evens words made sense, but Isak wished they could just stay there forever, cuddling, making love.

“Yeah, I guess so” he said with a sigh. 

They found their clothes and got dressed. They stopped to make out several times on their way back down to basecamp. 

 

Basecamp was quiet, except for Magnus’ snoring. Even put a few logs on the almost burnt out fire before he joined Isak in their new bed inside the shelter. They shared a look that said it all. 

“You are the man of my life” Isak whispered. 

“What? Me? Please say that again” Even whispered back with a smirk on his lips. 

“You are the man of my life” Isak repeated, his eyes were all serious. 

Evens eyes were sparkling. “Oh Isak, you have no idea. You are the man of my dreams and the man of my life, in every universe, for all eternity.” He sealed it with one of those soft, heartfelt kisses.  
**  
**  
Now the universe slings, leaving Isak and Even out of our sight. They are happy with each other and their tribe, in the place where it all began. I am sure they will find each other and love each other again, in every universe and between every layer of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading, leaving kudos and comments! And have a great last Skam-week!! I’m already crying in Norwegian.


End file.
